Com a Bola Toda
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "O Jogo do Amor" Depois de uma calorosa briga com Kojiro Hyuga, Gabriele decide ir para o Brasil com Sanae pra treinar no melhor time feminino de futebol e provar ao poderoso tigre que é possível ficar forte sem abandonar seus amigos. Mas a viajem é feita na mesma época do Carnaval e parece que os ex de Gabi resolveram aparecer pra ver o desfile no Rio de Janeiro.
1. Flash Back

Gabriele Monterrey é filha adotiva de uma dedicada técnica de futebol feminino, a senhorita Emília. Com muito esforço, as duas formaram um time e se prepararam para o campeonato mundial esportivo, o maior evento do seu país. Infelizmente, o time foi cortado por falta de fundos para manter as bolsas de estudos na escola esportiva e nada podia ser feito a respeito, a menos que as garotas desafiassem um time escalado para o campeonato e vencessem. O único que concordou em enfrenta-las foi um masculino.

As meninas do "Fever" marcaram a competição contra o "Fórtica", mas por algum motivo ela foi cancelada e então Emília precisou recorrer ao treinador Roberto, do time de futebol masculino do país vizinho, Silja. Os rapazes do "Fuji" ficaram comovidos e resolveram ajuda-las a participar do campeonato, partindo para Jyrdan, lar do seu rival, "Fórtica", e sede do campeonato, a fim de convencer o presidente a deixa-las competir. Sem resultado, a capitã Gabriele se viu obrigada a tomar uma atitude enérgica.

Ela se vestiu de homem e participou do campeonato como titular do time "Fuji", com a benção do treinador e do capitão, Kojiro Hyuga. Depois da sua vitória, o falecido "Fever" passou a ser "Hotter", o time feminino oficial de Silja, e Gabriele deixou para trás seu ex, Justin, capitão da equipe masculina, o "Filiam", de sua terra natal, Braja. A mudança pareceu boa, até Kojiro reencontrar sua ex-vizinha de porta, Natasha, que por coincidência é filha do ex-marido de Emília. Um novo desafio foi lançado.

Insatisfeito com o resultado do campeonato mundial, o pai de Natasha mandou a moça transmitir o convite de uma revanche entre os times. Aproveitando-se da chance de conquistar Kojiro e irritar Gabriele, Natasha muito insistiu até conseguir o título de namorada do rapaz, mas não conquistou a vitória na competição particular de futebol para o seu time feminino, o novo "Fever". Após isso, um novo acontecimento é lançado pelos presidentes dos três países, Silja, Braja e Jyrdan: um programa de intercâmbio.

Os times de esporte do mundo inteiro mudariam de um país a outro, por escolha dos próprios representantes, para interagir com capitães das equipes rivais e socializar suas diferenças por um ano. Assim, os times "Fuji" e "Hotter" foram para Jyrdan e seu time masculino, "Fórtica", partiu para Silja. Porém, nenhuma outra equipe quis relação com o "Fever" ou o "Filiam" pelos boatos maldosos ao seu respeito desde que se soube da relação entre Gabriele e o capitão Justin e da sua briga com a capitã Natasha.

Aborrecido, o presidente de Braja resolveu intervir e convenceu os presidentes dos países vizinhos a aceitarem Justin como capitão do "Fórtica" por um ano enquanto em seu lugar, treinando o "Filiam", Kojiro assumiria o posto em Braja. A proposta acabou vista com desagrado para a maioria, mas embora Kojiro não quisesse deixar o seu time nas mãos do antigo rival, o capitão do "Fórtica", Willem, a ideia de ficar mais forte com a ajuda do ex-técnico que assumiu os treinos das equipes em Braja foi um chamariz.

Por um ano, ele aceitou ser líder do "Filiam" e depois retornar ao "Fuji", mas esse acordo não agradou Gabriele. Mais tarde, o rapaz avisa que vai competir no próximo campeonato mundial no posto de capitão do time rival. Chateada por achar que Kojiro os abandonou, Gabriele pede a ajuda dos técnicos para convencer o presidente do Brasil a deixa-la entrar no time feminino de futebol de lá até enfrentar sua antiga paixão. Mas será que ela realmente conseguirá ficar longe do time? Ela pode não amar mais Kojiro?

Gabriele precisará superar seus limites outra vez enquanto dá conta do novo time e do casamento duplo de sua mãe com o treinador Roberto e seu tio Mark com a tia de Natasha, Talita, bem na época do Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro. Para piorar, ela virou uma babá dos filhos de uma senhora que cuida da casa onde está hospedada! Ao menos, sua amiga Sanae está junto dela e se comunica frequentemente com Oliver, o recém-eleito capitão do "Fuji" após Willem subir ao posto de técnico. Mas Oliver mantem contanto com Kojiro para mantê-lo informado de tudo que se passa. Como essa história acabará?

[Há uma tabela de informações necessária no meu blog, ficsdosanimes (link na minha página do perfil), no Marcador "Super Campeões (Parte 3)"/Cap. Flash Back.]


	2. Passados Sem Comentários

**1: Super Campeões não me pertence, uma pena...  
2: É aconselhável ver o anime de Super Campeões, versão 2002, e ler as fanfics anteriores para ler esta continuação.  
3: Esta é uma "Songfic". No capítulo 9 há a letra da música "Run Devil Run" das Girls Generation (G.G. como eu gosto de chamar), e haverão outras músicas delas na continuação desta fic, que eu já estou planejando.  
4: Muitos personagens nesta fanfic não são responsabilidade minha.  
5: Todos os protagonistas dos times principais que se enfrentaram no anime são do mesmo time nesta fic.  
6: Possivelmente haverão alguns trechos dos textos da Amanda Bynes de filmes e do seriado, porque eu amo essa mulher!  
7: As aspas (") nas falas de outros personagens quer dizer que estão falando por telefone. Quando aparecem antes da fala, é porque alguém está vendo TV.  
8: Os flash backs são narrados no passado por mim.  
9: Os capítulos são narrados, em sequência, por Gabriele, Kojiro, Sanae e Oliver.**

**Cap. 1**

**Passados Sem Comentários**

_{Gabriele Pov's}_

_Sanae – Gabi... Gabi! – pisco os olhos algumas vezes e a encaro – Tá tudo bem?_

_Gabriele – Tá, tudo bem. Desculpe Sanae, eu estava distraída!_

_Sanae – Você está olhando para o lado de fora da janela desde que embarcamos no avião. Em que está pensando? – ela parece preocupada... E do que adiantaria preocupa-la ainda mais?_

_Gabriele – Nada demais... Só estou ansiosa pra chegarmos ao Brasil. – eu acho que o meu sorriso não a convenceu – Nós não devemos demorar muito, então tente dormir um pouco._

_Sanae – Certo. – ela suspira e coloca a poltrona na horizontal – Tem certeza que está bem? – eu confirmo com a cabeça e ela, mesmo desconfiada, deita e fecha os olhos._

_Eu não estou doente, apenas amargurada, e o pior é que sei o quanto meu estado preocupa mamãe e aos outros que se importam comigo. Mas apesar de ter escolhido ir para o Brasil com o impulso errado, eu quero aprimorar o meu futebol do jeito certo, e sem abandonar as garotas..._

_{Flash Back On}_

_Hannele – Tem certeza que vai fazer isso Gabi? – ela a observava andar de um lado para o outro, arrumando suas coisas, sentada na cama da jovem – Você pode acabar se arrependendo!_

_Gabriele – Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa quanto eu tenho agora Nele! – parou de mexer na mala e ergueu a cabeça, olhando pensativa para a janela e, consequentemente, para o lado de fora da universidade – Esta será a minha maior chance de aprimorar meu talento!_

_Elaine – Se é isso mesmo que quer fazer nós não vamos te impedir..._

_Anastásia – Mas é bom que você pese prós e contras! Vai acabar é dando um passo maior que a perna! Tem certeza que não está fazendo isso só porque o Kojiro Hyuga te provocou?_

_Gabriele – Diga o que quiser Ana, não vai me convencer do contrário!_

_Brigite – Eu não diria que o Hyuga a provocou... Ele só foi atrás do que achava ser o certo._

_Flora – Mas não se persegue um sonho indo embora e deixando os amigos pra trás Bi! Se ele fosse um bom jogador mesmo, jamais abandonaria o time e nossa linda Gabi!... – ela pausou e deu um sorriso de canto, balançando os cabelos e pondo uma mão sobre o peito – Não tão bela como eu, mas mesmo assim...!_

_Gabriele – A sua delicadeza me comove, oh Florisbela!... – suspirou, voltando a colocar as roupas na mala – Não é a toa que eu digo que você e Karl terão filhos narcisistas, mesmo ele não sendo tão "gentil" como você! – Flora deu um sorriso de deboche e cruzou os braços._

_Camila – Não fiquem tão preocupadas! A Gabi dá conta do recado! Ela já se fantasiou de homem duas vezes, nos ajudou a participar do campeonato mundial pela primeira vez e ganhar a taça, venceu as duas quermesses passadas, convenceu a Natasha a terminar com o Justin...!_

_Gabriele – Só pra variar, eu acho que você devia se preocupar um pouquinho para deixar de ser tão distraída Mila! Só não surta que nem a Lane quando não souber o que fazer! – ela riu, puxando em uma mão a mala com rodinhas e no ombro oposto uma mochila, enquanto a Elaine torcia o nariz, logo abrindo um sorriso._

_Deise – Mas a Camilinha tem razão Gabi. Você é uma jogadora talentosa, e eu sei que vai se sair muito bem no Brasil! – Gabriele lhe sorriu._

_Lupita – Você tem que provar a todos que não é só porque é mulher que é fácil te derrubar!_

_Gisela – Mas se tiver qualquer problema lá no Brasil, pode nos chamar que nós pegamos o primeiro voo na mesma hora e vamos te ajudar! Você pode contar sempre com a gente, e..._

_Gabriele – Obrigada Gigi! – ela a parou quando notou que estava se animando e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto, sendo seguida pelas amigas._

_Jamile – Seja lá o que você fizer naquele país, lembre-se: não tem licença pra dirigir, gays, tarados e ladrões existem em qualquer lugar e se perder as estribeiras, beber até ficar louca e for casar com um bombeiro, não se esqueça de nos avisar! – todas começaram a rir._

_Molly – Você é demais Mile! – suspirou, recuperando fôlego – Ei Gabi, nunca se esqueça de quem você é e também faça com que os outros não esqueçam! Se tiver que machucar alguém por ser você mesma, que seja! – Gabriele parou de andar, todas já no portão da universidade._

_Gabriele – Deixa comigo Momo! – quando ela estreitou os olhos pelo antigo apelido dado pela própria Gabriele, as outras riram._

_Inara – Tenha cuidado Gabizinha! – elas se abraçaram – Seja como for, você será sempre a nossa capitã e querida amiga! – Gabriele ficou comovida, mas ainda assim não chorou._

_Natália – Nara tem razão. Mesmo você sendo um pé-no-saco, a gente te ama como nossa irmã! – Gabriele colocou o braço ao redor do ombro dela rindo, mas quando se afastou chutou a sua bunda com o canto do pé direito, fazendo-a corar e correr atrás de si._

_Selena – Tá bom, já chega! – segurou Natália e sorriu para Gabriele quando esta voltou a segurar sua bagagem – Se precisar desabafar, por favor, sinta-se a vontade para me ligar._

_Gabriele – Ok Sele, eu ligo e mando por você um chute telepático pra Tatá! – todas riram._

_Rivaul – Gabriele! – o Fuji se aproximou junto de Yoshiko e Yayoi – Então... Você já está indo mesmo pro Brasil? – ela suspirou e afirmou com a cabeça._

_Gino – Tem certeza que não está fazendo isso apenas por impulso?_

_Gabriele – Eu já tomei a minha decisão. Eu quero melhorar minhas técnicas, aprender um novo chute que seja só meu, e vou fazer isso no Brasil. Além disso, será por pouco tempo._

_Pepe – Mas nós passamos tão pouco tempo juntos e você já vai embora!_

_Alan – É mesmo! Nós vamos sentir a sua falta, e falta dos seus gritos!_

_Gabriele – Oh, que fofo!... Não se preocupem. Eu já disse para Sele que vou ligar sempre... E se quiserem, eu posso gritar no telefone todos os dias também. – todos riram._

_Jun – O Roberto já conversou com os presidentes e todos liberaram sua estadia no Brasil, mas apenas por um mês, porque ainda estamos fazendo o programa de intercâmbio!_

_Yayoi – O senhor Mark entrou em contato com a costureira que vai fazer as roupas para os casamentos e pediu que ela reservasse mais um quarto pra você._

_Ken – Eu ainda não entendi... Vocês cinco vão ficar na casa dessa costureira?_

_Gabriele – Sim. Ela é uma amiga do tio Mark. Eles se conheceram quando ele foi visitar o Brasil e descobriu que essa mulher tem muito talento para fazer uniformes esportivos, então a contratou pra trabalhar nas indústrias dele. Nós vamos nos hospedar na casa dela._

_Pierre – Mas eu soube que você não quis que os técnicos e nem Mark ou Talita pagassem a sua estadia lá. O que está pretendendo?_

_Gabriele – Eu resolvi ir com eles para o Brasil na última hora. Não quero abusar e ter que ficar lá de favor! Eu vou pagar o quarto de outro jeito... Trabalhando, quem sabe._

_Lui – Você é um osso duro de roer, heim Gabizinha! – ela inflou seu peito, toda orgulhosa, e alguns presentes riram – O que vai fazer quanto ao futebol?_

_Gabriele – Eu pedi pra treinadora levar um papo com o presidente do Brasil, Edward. Ele vai aceitar o meu ingresso temporário no time feminino se eu atingir as expectativas do técnico._

_Karl – O nome dele é Philippe Troussier. Ele não tem origem brasileira, mas o cara é um treinador muito bom! Ninguém sabe até hoje quais os métodos de treino dele, mas não pode ser coincidência os jogadores brasileiros ganharem os jogos todos os anos!_

_Benji – Isso é verdade. O cara não perdoa! A meu ver, ele não parece ser má pessoa, mas é certeza que ele não vai pegar leve só por você ser mulher Gabriele!_

_Gabriele – E nem eu quero que ele faça isso! – riu – Eu estou pronta!_

_Juan – É melhor que esteja, porque você vai estar nos representando!_

_Leo – E não se esqueça do prazo estipulado, mas também não ponha tanta pressão em si!_

_Gabriele – Tudo bem, eu entendi! Mas não tem problema, eu volto com eles em um mês._

_Misaki – Se acontecer qualquer coisa, você pode ligar para qualquer um de nós. Mas não conte com dinheiro pra fiança se for presa! – todos gargalharam, mas Gabriele riu levemente._

_Gabriele – Engraçadinho... Tá pegando o senso de humor da sua namorada é?! – Misaki e Jamile coraram e os amigos tiraram onda por pouco tempo._

_Hikaru – Eles estão chegando. – os outros olharam para trás, vendo seus técnicos, Mark, Talita, Oliver e Sanae se aproximando – Cuide-se Gabriele._

_Gabriele – Vocês também. Eu vou sentir saudade de todo mundo!_

_Yoshiko – Tem certeza que não vai querer levar mais algum de nós com você?_

_Gabriele – Se levasse ia atrapalhar o treino de vocês e causar uma confusão no programa da dona Kaori e do senhor Makoto. Além disso, eu não quero separar os casaizinhos já formados!_

_Emília – Mas eu me sentiria realmente mais tranquila se escolhesse alguém para ir junto. – ela chegou perto e suspirou._

_Talita – Emi tem razão querida. Nós vamos ter muita coisa pra fazer e ficaremos fora todo o dia. Pelo menos você teria companhia!_

_Mark – E também não está certo os seus horários de treino, porque ainda não sabemos em que posição você treinará! Se levasse mais alguém, poderiam treinar juntos._

_Gabriele – Eu fico contente que pelo menos vocês estejam confiantes sobre o meu ingresso no time!... – ela suspirou, dando um sorriso de canto._

_Roberto – Você tem potencial Gabriele! Possui talento, é dedicada e ama o futebol, e isso é o principal! Qualquer um que diga o contrário está louco! – ela abriu um belo sorriso – De fato, você e Sanae estão progredindo rapidamente e eu estou satisfeito em ver isso!..._

_Emília – É isso! – gritou de repente – Por que a Sanae não vai conosco?_

_Sanae – O que, eu? – apontou para si mesma – Mas por que eu?_

_Emília – Como Roberto disse: você está progredindo muito bem Sanae! Se for conosco pro Brasil, poderá aprender com os melhores e ainda fará companhia pra Gabriele enquanto nós nos preparamos para o Carnaval e os casamentos!_

_Talita – Eu acho uma boa ideia. Pode ser uma ótima oportunidade de testar o verdadeiro potencial dela, já que Oliver agora será capitão do Fuji!_

_Gabriele – E o que isso quer dizer?_

_- Eu andei analisando alguns dados e estou satisfeito com o progresso de Oliver Tsubasa! A senhorita Nakazawa também tem um físico interessante, embora ainda precise fortalecer os seus músculos, assim como o namorado. – um homem chegou perto e comentou._

_Sanae – Namorado? – ela corou dos pés a cabeça, não percebendo, mas ele também._

_Carlos – Ah, é o senhor o nosso novo treinador físico? – o homem o cumprimentou com a mão direita – É um prazer senhor..._

_- Mendes. – o homem lhe sorriu – Eu sou um amigo de Max e serei o treinador substituto._

_Oliver – Como vai senhor Mendes. – eles apertaram as mãos – É um prazer revê-lo._

_Sanae – Vocês já tinham se conhecido?_

_Oliver – Sim. Eu fui até a sala dele hoje de manhã depois de vê-lo chegar à universidade._

_Mendes – O condicionamento físico do senhor Tsubasa me surpreende, mas estou deveras intrigado com as duas senhoritas também. Eu acho que vocês podem ir longe, e por isso tomei a liberdade de pedir pessoalmente que meu irmão, senhor Ariga, compartilhe os dados que colher da senhorita Monterrey comigo enquanto estiverem na universidade Sonore! Agora... Eu posso ter um lucro muito maior, e vocês também, se forem as duas de uma vez._

_Oliver – Não é má ideia. – Sanae o encarou, incrédula, o que não passou despercebido por Selena e Gabriele – O quê que você acha Sanae?_

_Sanae – Bem, eu... – todos a encaravam ansiosos pela resposta e Oliver não retirava o seu sorriso do rosto – Eu não vejo por que não. – ela abriu um sorriso, mas não tão contente quanto os outros – Se a Gabi não achar que vou incomodar..._

_Gabriele – Você me incomodar? De jeito nenhum! – ela sorriu e a abraçou pela cintura._

_Mark – Eu vou ligar para a dona Aparecida. – ele pegou o celular e se afastou._

_Roberto – E eu vou avisar os presidentes novamente. – fez o mesmo que Mark._

_Gabriele – Bom, gente, na minha ausência a Lupita é a capitã e eu espero que a obedeçam! – todas concordaram com a cabeça – Então, acho que isso é tudo... Quem vai me dar um abraço?_

_Sanae – É isso aí gente, vamos lá, abraço em grupo! – alguns ainda ficaram de fora._

_Oliver – Vamos lá gente, não sejam tímidos logo agora! – os outros rapazes obedeceram e todo o grupo logo estava em um caloroso abraço, com Shingo e Camila na frente, abraçando sua ex-capitã e colega de time – Nós vamos nos ver em breve!_

_Sanae – Sim, e logo estaremos juntos de novo, prontos para o próximo campeonato!_

_Shingo – Não se esqueçam de ligar! Nós vamos sentir saudades!_

_{Flash Back Off}_

_- Senhorita? – a julgar pela cara da aeromoça, já devia estar me chamando em inglês faz um tempinho – Aceita alguma coisa? – seria bom se eu conhecesse algum prato nesse carrinho._

_Gabriele – O que é isto? – aponto com o dedo direito para uma massa._

_- Tudo aqui são pratos brasileiros. Isto é pão-de-queijo. – ah sim, a Sele já tinha me falado desse prato – É como um pão normal, mas com queijo dentro._

_Gabriele – Eu aceito um com um copo com suco. – como eles são enormes, só um deve me encher – Obrigada! – a mulher sai sorrindo – Um, e não é que é bom!_

_Pão-de-queijo, Carnaval, futebol... O Brasil tem muita coisa legal. Quem mais eu conheço do Brasil sem ser Selena, o Carlos, Leo, Rivaul e Pepe? Dos garotos, Pierre e Lui são franceses, Juan e Alan argentinos, Karl é alemão e Gino italiano. O resto deles é japonês. Todos são ricos ou classe média alta. As garotas... Sanae, Yoshiko e Yayoi, só pelos nomes, todo mundo percebe que são de origem japonesa. Jamile é árabe, Hannele havaiana, Elaine é uma francesa também..._

_Molly é inglesa, mas tem descendência espanhola. Brigite é a mesma coisa: é irlandesa de origem grega. E os gregos inventaram o Carnaval!... O que eu acho engraçado é a Inara ter um nome indígena e descendência brasileira, ainda que seja dinamarquesa, e Selena ter nascido em Salvador com um nome de origem grega! E Sele é uma brasileira legítima, com curva e samba no pé!... Mas nenhuma de nós é rica. Bom... Eu já fui, mas agora não conta!..._

_A empresa de talentos dos meus pais faliu quando eles morreram, já que nenhum membro da família queria manter os negócios... E nem a mim... É o que se espera quando uma criança nasce de um casamento inaceitável entre duas pessoas de nacionalidades muito diferentes. Mas isso pouco me importa! Agora que parei pra pensar, mamãe era brasileira. Sendo assim, sangue brasileiro corre nas minhas veias! Não deve ser difícil me adaptar lá no Brasil então..._

_Foi de onde o Roberto veio! Se os brasileiros forem como ele, tô feita! O interessante é que eu aperfeiçoe o meu futebol, voltando junto da Sanae firme e forte, nós duas as maiores craques! E um dia, todas nós poderemos bater o Brasil de igual pra igual em campeonatos futuros... Ou até, quem sabe, jogar por ele! Por que não? O programa de intercâmbio serve pra isso! Será um verdadeiro sucesso se garotas como nós, com histórias tristes e difíceis, conseguirmos tudo isso._

_Em ordem, quem primeiro apareceu na formação do time antigo, Fever, foram as que são nascidas em Braja como eu: Lupita, Deise, Camila, Gisela, Anastásia, Natália e Flora. Quando a convocação de jogadoras começou, Lupita e Deise apareceram juntas. Elas nem se conheciam: Lulu é filha de uma doceira que organiza buffets e Dede morava com o pai desempregado e seu avô diabético em uma boa casa, mas em um bairro precário. Emília as convocou como goleiras._

_Uma muito otimista, a outra exigente demais... Eu fiquei no começo só chutando a minha bola nova, que tinha ganhado de presente de aniversário do tio Mark, entre um gol e outro, pois ficava cada uma de um lado esperando que eu marcasse. Ainda era mais fácil marcar com Dede do que com a Lulu; claro, ela sempre foi uma durona! Deise me incentivava, dizendo que algum dia eu marcaria um gol na Lupita. No dia que eu marquei foi com a ajuda da Camila._

_Ela veio de uma cidade pequena do interior, como a Flora e a Anastásia, mas no caso dela era o interior do interior! Fogão a lenha, eletricidade na base da energia eólica, água de um poço! A Mila só tem uma irmã mais velha, que trabalha desde os dezesseis anos para cuidar dela e da casa em uma lanchonete, como garçonete. Quando ela surgiu, entusiasmada e gentil, vencemos a Lupita e nos tornamos boas amigas, as quatro. Depois chegou a Gisela..._

_A treinadora foi quem a "descobriu", por assim dizer, porque ela nunca sonhou em ser a jogadora que é hoje, muito menos fazer do futebol uma profissão! Mas ela sempre teve talento... A Gigi foi achada quando eu e a mamãe estávamos fazendo compras em uma feira. Ela pediu à moça da barraquinha de frutas uma maçã e prometeu que pagaria ali mesmo, quando ganhasse dinheiro. A mulher não entendeu, mas percebeu que ela estava sendo sincera. Como sempre..._

_Gigi usou a maçã para fazer embaixadinhas, e jogava tão rápido a fruta de um lado para o outro e por todas as direções do corpo que nós duas, a mamãe e eu, ficamos impressionadas! Ela fazia isso todos os dias, nós descobrimos depois pelo dono da barraca de peixe... Gisela tinha que sustentar mais três irmãos menores, fora a irmã caçula que nasceu faz quatro anos. A mãe era a caixa de um supermercado, mas desgraçou a vida quando casou com o falecido pai dela._

_O homem vivia bêbado, Gigi nos contou, e se envolvia com traficantes de drogas o tempo todo, mas a boa mãe dela não sabia disso até ser tarde demais... Aí quando o traste, e Gisela que me perdoe o insulto, enchia a cara, acabava engravidando a esposa! Gigi foi a primeira a nascer, e depois dessa caçula o canalha foi assassinado, porque devia dinheiro a um traficante. Amém!... Então, nenhuma de nós conseguia acompanhar a velocidade da Gisela. Ela é imbatível!_

_Nas competições, nós ganhamos muitas vezes de outras escolas da cidade porque ela tava no nosso time! Mas uma vez a Gisela teve uma falta... O juiz a culpou por chutar a adversária, sendo que a garota tropeçou em seus próprios pés depois dela tirar a bola. Felizmente, a nossa Anastásia estava lá na época! A vantagem de pedir carona aos pais dela é que, como os dois são maquinistas, que às vezes trabalham no mesmo trem, se a viagem for longa tem desconto!_

_O time todo já viajou mais de duas vezes com eles entre uma cidade e outra... Aninha tava lá, com o seu bendito dom de convicção, no jogo em que a Gigi levou falta. Ela não estava jogando ainda, era só uma expectadora... Por sorte a Anastásia ficou perto do campo, e quando o juiz soprou o apito e mostrou o cartão amarelo ela desceu da arquibancada no pulo e correu às grades, gritando que era uma injustiça penalizar a jogadora pela adversária ter os pés tortos!_

_O estádio inteiro caiu na risada e o juiz se viu obrigado a retirar a falta pra não causar a revolta dos torcedores, já que ficaram do lado dela. Assim foi mais uma contratada... A Natália e a Flora entraram no time ao mesmo tempo também, durante os dias de testes para os membros novos. Flora tem pais fazendeiros, então, acostumada a acordar cedo, foi a primeira a aparecer na fila naquele dia... Natália, pelo contrário, foi bem a última!... Tatá preguiça pura...!_

_Na fila ficou impaciente pra chegar logo sua vez e bastou chegar ao campo e ela se soltou! Tatá também queria ser jogadora de futebol desde o começo, mas foi impedida por muito tempo pelos pais, que queriam vê-la como advogada ou qualquer coisa do gênero para não passar pelo sufoco dos dois, que são professores. Um belo dia, o dia do teste, ela saiu escondida, foi aceita no nosso time e os pais pararam de fazer tempestade em copo d'água mais tarde... Ora, chegamos!..._

_Gabriele – Logo eu serei a melhor atacante e nós nos veremos em breve Kojiro... Aguarde._


	3. Uma Chance ao Longe

**Obs: As falas do Kojiro em aspas (") são pensamentos. Ele não narra os diálogos e a narração entre travessões (-) é minha.**

**Cap. 2**

**Uma Chance ao Longe**

_{Kojiro Pov's}_

_Enfim... Rolou pra mim uma chance... Eu, finalmente, vou poder ser um artilheiro forte e alcançar meu sonho de ser o melhor do mundo! Braja é o meu destino, e lá o técnico Kira vai me ajudar a melhorar o meu futebol. O treinador Kelvin também prometeu me treinar, e a Natasha está lá... Eu sei que a minha família vai entender essa minha decisão. E os meus companheiros..._

_{Flash Back On}_

_Gabriele – Você vai... Por vontade própria?_

_Kojiro – É, é sim. O técnico Kira disse que..._

_Gabriele – Eu não tô nem aí para o que ele disse! Você vai abandonar o time?_

_Kojiro – Eu tenho que melhorar o meu futebol, me aprimorar, e aqui nunca vou conseguir isso! Reconheço que o treinador Max é um ótimo técnico, mas o Kitazume quer convencer o Munemasa a me deixar de fora das finais!_

_Gabriele – O seu problema é o orgulho! Se o presidente Makoto mandar o Katagiri te colocar no banco, o que tem?_

_Kojiro – O que tem? Eu quero muito jogar nas finais!_

_Gabriele – Sim, eu também, mas o Max analisou o meu físico e disse que eu não tô pronta para jogar! E nem por isso estou chorando!_

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Gabriele nunca entenderia... Na verdade, ela não quis entender. No começo eu achei que ela estivesse revoltada com a minha partida porque realmente não aceitasse fazer o programa de intercâmbio, mas agora eu não tenho mais tanta certeza disso..._

_{Flash Back On}_

_Gabriele – Não é possível! Você só sabe cometer estupidez?_

_Kojiro – Por que se importa tanto? Se eu for para Burguese, você vai poder ficar sozinha com o Willem aqui em Pritt. Não é o que você quer?_

_Gabriele – Não, agora eu é que pergunto!... Desde quando se incomoda por eu estar mais próxima do Willem? Pensando bem... Vocês dois vivem discutindo. Parece que toda vez que se vêem sai faíscas! Qual o problema com ele?_

_Kojiro – Nenhum. Eu tenho que ir. Preciso fazer as malas._

_Gabriele – Espera! Escute bem Kojiro: se você sair do time, não vai voltar nunca mais! Mesmo se te quiserem de volta, os seus amigos nunca vão te perdoar!_

_Kojiro – Fale só por você. Eu sei que eles vão entender quando eu contar..._

_Gabriele – Eu não teria tanta certeza. Eu estava conversando com eles e o restante das garotas faz pouco tempo. Eles me contaram a notícia da transferência e estão todos muito nervosos. Willem é bom... Mas eles só confiam sua carreira, o seu futuro, a você!... Mesmo com o programa de intercâmbio conseguindo uns mil e um capitães, os garotos já te escolheram... Vai desistir de tudo que conquistamos?_

_Kojiro – Eu não estou desistindo... Só tenho uma visão que agora você não tem..._

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Ela só queria um parceiro, e nesse caso aquele idiota do Willem serviu direitinho! Ela tem mesmo um péssimo gosto pra caras!... Mas eu não esperava que a minha família tivesse pedido pra ela me vigiar e me ajudar com os treinos. – Kojiro olha a mãe e os irmãos dormindo perto de si nas poltronas do avião – Por que eles fizeram isso? Eles confiam tanto assim na Gabriele?_

_{Flash Back On}_

_Gabriele – Você passou mais tempo treinando sozinho do que com seu time nas últimas semanas! Se você vai abandoná-lo de vez agora, não merece nem ser capitão!_

_Kojiro – Você não tem o direito de falar comigo assim!_

_Gabriele – TENHO POR DOIS BONS MOTIVOS! Eu tenho experiência como capitã...!_

_Kojiro – Nem toda a experiência do mundo dá a você o direito de gritar comigo! Você fala de mim Gabriele, mas não vê que está estragando o seu time! Por muito tempo, aquelas garotas tiveram que aturar esse seu comportamento estranho! Você uma hora tá feliz e na outra irritada, depois entra em depressão... Qual é o seu problema?_

_Gabriele – Eu tenho sentimentos, ao contrário de você! Mesmo se eu fosse a mais louca do mundo, ainda sim nunca abandonaria a minha equipe! Você ainda vai insistir nisso?_

_Kojiro – Vou, porque é o que eu quero fazer!_

_Gabriele – Eu devo dizer à sua mãe que você está indo então?_

_Kojiro – O que? Do que você está falando?_

_Gabriele – A segunda coisa que me dava direito de te repreender é que eu prometi pra sua família que ia tomar conta de você. Seus irmãos pediram para te ajudar a conseguir a taça do próximo campeonato e a sua mãe queria que eu cuidasse pra não se meter em algum problema... Mas pelo visto, você não vai me ouvir, mesmo assim, não é?!... Acho que não... Adeus Kojiro. Mande lembranças para Natasha e esqueça que um dia me conheceu. Eu farei o mesmo. Até o campeonato, e que vença o melhor!_

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Desde que eu a conheci, me parece que eu não tenho sido mais o mesmo... Ela pareceu tão divertida e maluca quando a conheci que eu realmente senti vontade de conhecê-la ainda mais! A Gabriele ria e se irritava com a mesma facilidade e gostava de fugir dos treinos pra ir brincar com os meus irmãos. A minha mãe sempre me dizia que gostaria de nos ver juntos, mas jamais me passou pela cabeça reencontrar a Natasha um ano depois de ter conhecido a Gabriele!..._

_{Flash Back On}_

_Gabriele – Oh, __garota__! __Quem você pensa que é pra atrapalhar nosso jogo?_

_Natasha – Hyuzinho, não se lembra de mim? Sou eu, a Tasha!_

_Kojiro – Tasha? É você aquela Tasha?_

_Natasha – Você é a nova vizinha do Hyuga?_

_Gabriele – Mais especificamente uma delas. Nós somos o time feminino de Silja. De qual planeta você veio que não sabe disso?_

_Natasha – Eu soube do jogo, é claro! Parabéns pela vitória, Hyu!_

_Kojiro – Ah... Valeu. Você cresceu, está bem diferente!_

_Natasha – Hyuzinho, eu tava louca de vontade de te ver jogando, como nos velhos tempos!_

_Gabriele – Legal, treinamos no campo perto da praça central da cidade amanhã._

_Sanae – Mas Gabi, a gente não ia ficar no..._

_Gabriele – Quieta Sanae!_

_Natasha – E quem é você garota? Pior, o que está fazendo perto do Hyuzinho?!_

_Kojiro – Pode parar de me chamar assim?!_

_Gabriele – Sou Gabriele, líder do time feminino de Silja, e o "Hyuzinho" é MEU parceiro de futebol na hora dos treinos. E agora nós estamos treinando, veja que coincidência! Sendo assim, por que você não vaza e nos deixa jogar?! Volte mais tarde, tipo, muitos anos depois!_

_Natasha – Ela é o quê sua Hyu, uma parceira?! Ah é, eu me lembro de você! Vestiu-se de homem e fez um escândalo no campeonato. Oh, mas isso é tão triste! Queria que eu ficasse preocupada ou com raiva? Além de confiar no Hyu, eu também não gosto de perder o meu tempo com gente de classe baixa._

_Gabriele – Pois eu gosto. E então, como anda a família patricinha?... A propósito, você confia demais em um mulherengo convencido._

_Natasha – O quê? Como assim mulherengo?_

_Gabriele – Ah, então ele não te contou?! Nossa, e é algo tão sério... E vocês deviam ser amigos... Depois da tal Lia, aquela Fabi e a outra da qual eu não lembro o nome agora, ele está saindo com uma Vivi da vida, mas nem se preocupe; mesmo apelidando todas as garotas por quem ele se interessa, Hyuga vive falando de você e...! Ah, agora que eu parei para pensar, você ele só chama pelo nome completo. Por que, heim, "Hyuzinho"? A propósito, está me devendo ainda pelo motel._

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Foi partindo daí que toda a rivalidade delas começou, e eu acabei levando a pior nesse dia! A Gabriele começou a agir de uma forma estranha, muito temperamental. Natasha também não ficava atrás, e eu não entendi direito até hoje porque começaram essa briga, mas a minha com o Willem eu me lembro!... Quando a Natasha era criança e os pais dela se divorciaram, a sua mãe a levou pra ser modelo em Jyrdan. Eu fui visita-la uma vez, já com a minha carreira de jogador._

_Mas chegando lá, Willem já tinha se mudado de Braja para Jyrdan e era seu namorado. E um garoto como eu, ainda sem experiência no futebol, um completo novato, fui massacrado por ele na partida que travamos por ela, indiretamente. Eu me achava bom até aquele dia... Ainda é um motivo desconhecido pra mim o que motivou Natasha a deixar o Willem e ir pra Braja, mas o pai dela pode ter recusado o namoro quando ela resolveu passar uma temporada morando lá...!_

_A questão é que agora nós finalmente somos namorados e a Gabriele pode ficar com Will... – o celular do Kojiro começa a tocar e ele atende._

_Kojiro – Alô? – ele só escuta uma tecla sendo apertada – Alô?_

_Ken – "Fala aí, capitão! Como é que tá essa força?"._

_Kojiro – Oi Ken! Como é que você tá?_

_Pepe – "Estamos todos bem! E só pra você saber, o alto falante tá ligado!"._

_Kojiro – Eu já percebi. – ri – Eu ainda estou no avião._

_Pierre – "Ligue pra nós quando aterrissar em Braja!"._

_Lui – "Só pra você saber, ninguém aqui tá te culpando por você ter virado o novo capitão do Filiam, só as meninas, mas é porque elas estão do lado da Gabriele!..."._

_Karl – "Cala a boca Lui!... Olha Hyuga, nós temos algumas novidades pra te contar."._

_Leo – "Estamos aproveitando a pausa do treino pra falar com você, mas temos que voltar antes que as garotas percebam, porque elas não andam com o melhor dos humores...!"._

_Kojiro – O que foi que aconteceu?_

_Juan – "Nós temos uma notícia boa e outra ruim. Quer escutar qual primeiro?"._

_Kojiro – Tanto faz! Digam logo o que está acontecendo!_

_Alan – "A notícia boa é que a Gabriele recusou a proposta do Willem de saírem juntos."._

_Kojiro – E por que isso me deixaria feliz?_

_Shingo – "Nem adianta disfarçar agora que não cola mais! E é melhor se segurar, porque ainda temos uma notícia muito mais chocante!..."._

_Rivaul – "A Gabriele foi para o Brasil."._

_Kojiro – Como é que é? – por muito pouco a família dele não acorda, mas um homem bem na sua frente tomou um susto – Como assim foi pro Brasil?_

_Gino – "Depois que você decidiu ir pra universidade Burguese em Braja, ela fez as malas e pediu aos técnicos e à Talita e ao Mark para ir com eles pro Brasil."._

_Jun – "Ela disse que queria melhorar o futebol dela... Você deve saber como é isso, não?!". – o tom de voz dele não sugere irritação, mas Kojiro tem a certeza que alguém dentre os amigos está chateado pela sua partida, e talvez não seja o único!..._

_Carlos – "Nós vamos estar lá no último dia do Carnaval, para o casamento, mas ela quis ir antes e ajudar com algumas ideias para o evento em que a Talita e o Mark estão trabalhando juntos, além de treinar com os melhores jogadores na universidade Sonore!"._

_Kojiro – Universidade Sonore?... E como ela conseguiu entrar?_

_Misaki – "Os técnicos deram um jeito. Eles conversaram com os presidentes envolvidos e todos liberaram a ida dela pra lá por um mês, mas ela ainda vai precisar impressionar o técnico para ser aceita na universidade. Mas isso não é problema para a Gabi!"._

_Benji – "É bom você saber Hyuga, que quando a Gabriele viajou estava muito nervosa. E eu não sei de todos os detalhes, mas a Lupita me disse que ela ficou chateada com o Willem por descobrir que ele votou 'sim' para você ir pra Braja!"._

_Kojiro – Eu soube disso... – ele engole em seco – Ela ficou chateada?_

_Hikaru – "Ficou, e é quase certeza que foi por isso que ela recusou sair com ele, porque o cara era, segundo a Yoshiko me contou, conhecido da Gabriele! Os dois se conheceram quando a Gabriele veio visitar Jyrdan com os pais, e depois se reencontraram na época em que Willem foi passar dois anos estudando na universidade Burguese."._

_Kojiro – "E depois ele voltou para Jyrdan e começou o namoro com a Natasha." – Kojiro completa em pensamento – Mas por que ela resolveu ir para Sonore logo agora?_

_Oliver – "Ela disse que quer ficar mais forte e aprender com os melhores jogadores, mas a minha opinião é que a Gabriele fez isso primeiro por impulso. Ela voltou bastante irritada do aeroporto quando foi te ver! Vocês discutiram Hyuga?"._

_Kojiro – No aeroporto... – ele relembra o momento em que a garota chegou suada e corada na entrada, correndo atrás dele até o táxi, mas sem conseguir alcança-lo – Ah sim! Eu a vi..._

_Oliver – "Então diz pra gente o que foi que aconteceu!"._

_Kojiro – Nós não falamos nada um com o outro. Quando ela chegou, eu já estava pegando um táxi para chegar aí! Só a escutei gritando o meu nome, mas quando me virei o táxi começou a andar e eu só tive tempo de... – sorrir, era o que ele gostaria de dizer, mas se retêm – Ver..._

_Oliver – "Entendi..." – Kojiro não sabe o que realmente Oliver quer dizer com isso, mas o seu tom de voz sugere que vai aprontar alguma coisa – "Então a gente se fala depois; o treino já recomeçou... Ah, a Sanae foi com a Gabi pro Brasil, então você pode ficar despreocupado!"._

_Kojiro – E quem disse que eu estou? – no plano de fundo, ele consegue ouvir claramente Oliver e Shingo rindo – Até mais!..._

_Oliver – "Se cuida, viu Hyuga?! O Ken mandou um oi pro seu técnico... Tchau!"._

_Chateada? Por que a Gabriele ficaria chateada? Será que ficou desiludida com o Willem? E por que ela não me disse que já tinha se encontrado com ele antes? Mas... Bom, ela não tem a obrigação de me dizer nada da vida pessoal dela! E nem eu devia estar me importando com isso! Se ela quer ir para o Brasil, tudo bem! Não importa quão forte a Gabriele fique; eu vou vencê-la!_

_Takesu – Kojiro? – o mais velho encara o irmão – Quem era no telefone?_

_Kojiro – Ah, era o Oliver! – sorri – O time ligou pra saber se já tínhamos chegado._

_Takesu – Mas vocês estavam falando de uma garota. – Kojiro toma um susto – Quem era?_

_Kojiro – Ninguém Takesu. É melhor você voltar a dormir. – ele até tenta voltar seu olhar para a janela novamente, mas não consegue..._

_Naoko – Era a irmãzona? – os dois olham para o lado e veem os irmãos caçulas acordados, sentados nos assentos ao lado deles e esperando, quietinhos, uma resposta._

_Masaru – Kojiro, você falou com a mana antes da gente viajar?_

_Kojiro – Não, eu só a vi no aeroporto antes de ir buscar vocês._

_Masaru – E o que ela disse? Ela devia estar contente por você, né?!_

_Kojiro – O que? – ele se surpreende – E por que vocês acham isso?_

_Naoko – Enquanto ela brincava com a gente, a Gabi disse uma vez que te admirava!_

_Takesu – Mesmo sendo um "tigre rabugento", como dizia. – os irmãos riem e Kojiro torce o nariz, voltando a olhar pela janela e apoiando o queixo no braço apoiado sobre a cadeira._

_Kojiro – Ela não poderia me admirar... Quando nós nos conhecemos, ela me disse que não tinha o menor interesse em mim._

_Takesu – Ué, vai ver que ela se interessou agora!_

_Naoko – Eu ia gostar se você namorasse a Gabi mano!_

_Masaru – É mesmo, aí ela seria nossa irmãzona de verdade! – o Kojiro não consegue ficar sério diante da euforia dos três e abre um sorriso._

_Kojiro – Mas e a Natasha? Vocês gostam dela, não é?! – os três desfazem os sorrisos._

_Masaru – Tudo bem se você quer ficar com ela Kojiro, mas..._

_Naoko – A gente não gosta dela. – cruza os braços – Pelos menos eu não... Prefiro a Gabi!_

_- Takesu não diz nada, o que Kojiro toma como a concordância ao desagrado. Ele toma o fôlego que precisa para absorver as informações novas e se recosta na poltrona, passando a mão direita sobre o rosto. Os irmãos continuam observando e a mãe dormindo. Os poucos curiosos que apreciavam a cena voltam ao que faziam antes. Logo a aeromoça avisa que o avião pousará em alguns minutos e pede para todos colocarem seus assentos de volta à posição vertical. -_

_- Kojiro e a família desembarcam e são recepcionados pela mídia, o presidente e Kelvin na saída do aeroporto. Um aglomerado de fãs os cercam, mas são rapidamente dispersados pelos seguranças. A mãe de Kojiro resolve ir primeiro para a nova casa, mais modesta que a de Silja, mas igualmente confortável para quem já esteve em pior situação, como os Hyuga. A limusine do presidente parte quando a família entra na casa e os irmãos de Kojiro correm pra explorar. -_

_- Ei, não vão quebrar nada! Nós ainda nem tivemos tempo de inaugurar a casa! – a mãe dos pré-adolescentes ri enquanto os vê correndo de um lado pro outro e senta cansada no sofá._

_Kojiro – Mãe... – ela o olha se aproximar e sentar ao seu lado, deixando a mochila no chão – Bom... Você sempre me disse que gostava da Gabriele..._

_- E eu gosto. Ela é uma boa garota, você não acha?!_

_Kojiro – Pode até ser... – a mulher ergue uma das sobrancelhas e o filho entende o que isso quer dizer: sinceridade – É que às vezes ela me deixa louco, mãe! Eu não sei o que fazer! Desde que a gente se conheceu: se ela perceber que eu tô conversando com outra garota fica com raiva, reclama se erro qualquer chute, me culpa por ser derrubado por outro jogador... Ela até já leu os meus recados no celular! Por outro lado, se preocupa com a gente... O que eu devia pensar disso?_

_- Kojiro, meu filho, você está se esforçando demais para entender uma coisa muito simples._

_Kojiro – O que a senhora quer dizer? – ela ri da inocência do rapaz._

_- Diga-me, por que você acha que a Gabriele faz tudo isso, um? – o filho começa a refletir – Não acha que ela pode estar gostando de você?_

_Kojiro – Gostar de mim? – ri – Ah mãe, me perdoe, mas essa ideia é um absurdo!_

_- Mulheres apaixonadas são capazes de muita coisa Kojiro. – ela sorri misteriosamente – Pense um pouco nisso. – o filho permanece sério enquanto ela levanta._

_Kojiro – Eu tenho que ir para o treino, o técnico está me esperando! – levanta-se._

_- Está bem. Takesu, Masaru, Naoko, venham dar tchau pro seu irmão! – em pouco tempo, todos já estão no portão, Kojiro com a mochila cheia do material de treino – Não se esqueça do que eu te disse Kojiro! – ele sorri, faz que sim com a cabeça, e sai andando, mas ainda confuso._

_Kojiro – "Pelo menos agora eu não preciso mais me preocupar com isso... Enquanto ela tá longe..." – reflete mentalmente – "Mas se ela gosta de mim, não vai suportar ficar longe."._


	4. Para Alcançar Deve Rebolar

**Cap. 3**

**Para Alcançar Deve Rebolar**

_{Sanae Pov's/Brasil, sábado}_

_Sanae – Sério? Ai Tsubasa, isso é incrível!_

_Oliver – "Acho que não tem problema em te contar isso, se nós queremos que esses dois fiquem juntos. Aconteceu alguma coisa naquele dia, no aeroporto."._

_Sanae – Com certeza! Nós só estamos há cinco dias no Brasil e a Gabi tá se dedicando aos treinos como se fossem os últimos minutos. Isso tá começando a me assustar!..._

_Oliver – "Pelo lado positivo, ela nunca foi tão dedicada!"._

_Sanae – É mesmo! – rio – Mas ela só faz isso porque quer distrair a mente._

_Oliver – "Todos aqui sabiam que vocês iam conseguir entrar na universidade Sonore."._

_Sanae – Você fala como se já fosse certeza... Eu tive muito trabalho pra derrubar todas as jogadoras que me desafiaram! A Gabriele, por outro lado, tava tão concentrada que venceu fácil!_

_Oliver – "Acho que na verdade ela não está focada nos treinos e sim distraída. Quando a Gabriele se concentra apenas no futebol, ela se diverte e ignora seus problemas! Mas agora, pelo que você me disse, ela parece muito preocupada com alguma coisa. Por isso está tão agressiva!"._

_Sanae – Eu quero ajudar, mas acho que ela não vai me contar nada!_

_Oliver – "Você nunca vai saber se não tentar." – sorrio; ele deve estar sorrindo também – "E a propósito Sanae, meus parabéns por ter entrado na universidade Sonore."._

_Sanae – Obrigada Oliver. – ponho o meu braço direito sobre o travesseiro – E o que você está fazendo agora?_

_Oliver – "Tomando o café. Eu tô esperando o senhor Mendes terminar a consulta do Leo pra fazer a minha."._

_Sanae – Você anda treinando muito? Tente não exagerar! É bom relaxar!_

_Oliver – "Eu sei. Não se preocupe, eu ainda tô no ritmo do treino que nós elaboramos."._

_Sanae – Você... – eu fiquei ofegante de repente – Você ainda tem aquele cronograma que a gente fez? Faz um ano!_

_Oliver – "Mas eu guardei! Eu gostei dele." – alargo o meu sorriso – "E você? O que está fazendo agora Sanae?"._

_Sanae – Agora? Ah, eu só tô deitada na cama! Tô dividindo o quarto com a Gabi._

_Oliver – "E como é o lugar? O que você viu? Diz pra mim!"._

_Sanae – Bom... O Rio de Janeiro é muito bonito! Eu insisti um pouco, e amanhã Gabriele vai comigo ver o Cristo Redentor. Eu passo umas fotos por e-mail pra vocês!_

_Oliver – "Tudo bem... Nossa, eu adoraria estar aí também! O Roberto sempre me contou muito do Brasil, e eu comecei a querer ver com os meus próprios olhos!"._

_Sanae – Mas vocês vêm para o casamento dos técnicos e do Mark com a Talita, né?!_

_Oliver – "Claro! Mas eu também gostaria de treinar um pouco na universidade Sonore."._

_Sanae – Eu aposto que você ia deixar os cariocas de queixo caído Tsubasa!_

_Oliver – "Por quê? Você acha que eu tenho chance jogando contra eles?"._

_Sanae – É claro que sim! Você é muito bom Tsubasa!_

_Oliver – "Obrigada... Isso é muito vindo de você." – acho que tô corada – "Ah, e Sanae!... Pode me chamar de Oliver, tá?!"._

_Sanae – Ah... Ok... – ah é, as minhas bochechas mudaram de cor drasticamente!_

_Oliver – "Olha só, eu tenho que ir, é a minha vez no exame!"._

_Sanae – Ah tá, tudo bem!... Então... Tchau... Oliver._

_Oliver – "Até mais Sanae. Eu ligo pra você de novo."._

_Assim que ele desliga o telefone, eu me levanto da cama e começo a pular de um lado para o outro, rodopiando feliz. Gabriele entra neste momento, com seus cabelos ainda meio úmidos do banho, e fica observando. Ela começa a rir e retira a toalha do pescoço, jogando no meu rosto._

_Sanae – Ei! – rio, fingindo estar irritada enquanto penduro a toalha em uma cadeira._

_Gabriele – Sabia que quando você fica irritada as suas bochechas incham? É engraçado!_

_Sanae – Só não diga que eu me pareço com um baiacu! Os garotos da escola diziam isso..._

_Gabriele – Eles são idiotas! – ela suspira e deita na minha cama de lado, apoiando o rosto na mão esquerda e pegando o telefone com a outra – Quem era?_

_Sanae – Ah, era o Oliver. – ela levanta uma sobrancelha e eu acabo corando – O quê?_

_Gabriele – Oliver? – ri – Desde quando chama ele assim?_

_Sanae – Desde agora... Ele me pediu pra chama-lo assim._

_Gabriele – Oh Sanae! – ri de novo, fazendo uma voz de bebê – Que coisinha meiga!_

_Sanae – Ah pára Gabi! Nós não temos nada um com o outro! – viro de costas, cruzando os braços, e escuto ela levantar da cama e correr até mim._

_Gabriele – Não seja boba! – sorri, segurando meus ombros – Eu tenho certeza que ele está gostando de você! – olho de banda pra ela – É sério! Vocês às vezes trocam uns olhares fofos!_

_Sanae – E por que você acha que ele ia se interessar por mim?_

_Gabriele – Por quê? Sanae, amiga, olhe para você! – ela me vira de frente e levanta meus braços puxando minhas mãos para o alto – Você é linda! Até com este pijama rosa fica sexy!_

_Sanae – Ah, pára! – rio junto dela, puxando as mãos – E o que mais?_

_Gabriele – Gentil e espirituosa...! Você não tem medo de mostrar quem é mesmo tímida!_

_Sanae – Parece que está falando de você mesma Gabi._

_Gabriele – Tem um pouco de mim em você. – balança a cabeça, circulando meus ombros com o braço esquerdo – Olha só, se quiser eu posso ser sua professora!_

_Sanae – Minha professora? – estranho – E o que você pretende me ensinar?_

_Gabriele – A conquistar o Oliver! – ela me encara com cara de óbvio – Eu não sou expert em moda e maquiagem, mas posso te dizer algumas coisas sobre relacionamentos. E aí, topa?_

_Sanae – Claro! E agradeço Gabi. – sorrimos e voltamos a deitar na minha cama._

_Gabriele – Mas e aí...? O que vocês dois estavam conversando?_

_Sanae – Ah sim, é importante eu te contar isso!... – ela olha confusa pra mim – Ele ligou pra me dizer que o Hyuga já sabe da nossa vinda pro Brasil._

_Gabriele – Ah sabe?!... – suspira, desmanchando o sorriso – E daí?_

_Sanae – O Oliver disse que ele pode estar preocupado com você! – ela continua quieta e séria – Os meninos disseram ao Hyuga que nós viemos pra cá e ele parecia interessado._

_Gabriele – Isso porque ele acha que nós não vamos conseguir aperfeiçoar nossas técnicas até a volta, mas se enganou! Quando conseguirmos um destaque na pré-escalação do Katagiri, o senhor enfezadinho vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido! – ela vira de costas._

_Sanae – Ah Gabriele... – suspiro – Ei, me conta o que aconteceu no aeroporto!_

_Gabriele – Por que quer saber? – ela continua de costas._

_Sanae – Você é minha amiga. Amigas contam coisas uma para a outra, não?! – devagar, ela volta o corpo de frente para mim e suspira, abrindo um meio sorriso._

_Gabriele – Tudo bem, eu conto!... Vai ser melhor desabafar... Bem, por onde eu começo?... – ela se senta e abraça um travesseiro, olhando pra cima com certo interesse – Quando eu e tio Mark chegamos ao aeroporto, o Kojiro já tava pegando um táxi. Só deu tempo de eu chamar por ele, mas quando o desgraçado olhou pra trás...! Sabe o que ele fez?! – nego com a cabeça, quase rindo – Ele riu! Mas não foi um daqueles sorrisinhos de canto, ou um sorriso de despedida. Ele riu com um daqueles sorrisos de escárnio mesmo! Aquela besta tava zombando da minha cara!_

_Sanae – Zombando de você? – estranho – Tem certeza Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Eu acho que reconheço um sorriso de zombaria quando vejo um!_

_Sanae – Sim, eu não digo por isso, só que... É estranho logo o Hyuga fazer isso!_

_Gabriele – Como assim "logo o Hyuga"? Pra mim ele é muito capaz; disso e coisa pior!_

_Sanae – Eu conheci o Hyuga depois de você, mas pra mim ele não é do tipo de pessoa má._

_Gabriele – Você escutou a discursão que nós tivemos perto do vestiário masculino lá na universidade Pritt? – nego com a cabeça – Mas ouviu algum comentário? – confirmo, de novo com a cabeça – Pois é... O bobão aceitou ser capitão do Filiam pra melhorar seu futebol e nem se incomodou quando eu disse que a sua própria família tinha me pedido pra tomar conta dele!..._

_Sanae – E você já pensou que ele pode estar fazendo tudo isso justamente para dar uma vida melhor pra família dele? – ela me encara surpresa – É sim Gabi! Olha... Pelo que eu soube da Jamile, Misaki contou para ela que o Hyuga era o único que podia ajudar a mãe com a casa e as despesas dos irmãos. E o Ken uma vez comentou que ele trabalhava depois dos treinos num restaurante, quase todos os dias, e dizia pra mãe que só fazia isso porque queria trabalhar!_

_Gabriele – Eu sei disso... – ela abraça as suas pernas melancólica – Eu só quero entender por que ele foi embora. O Kojiro podia ter continuado com a gente, mas preferiu ir pra Braja!_

_Sanae – Só que para uma pessoa que não tinha quase nada, o futebol abriu muitas portas pra ele Gabriele! – ela me olha com os olhos vermelhos; deve estar querendo chorar – O Hyuga devia estar pensando que ia perder a chance de participar do campeonato, pois o treinador Max disse que ele não tinha um bom equilíbrio físico, lembra?! – ela faz que sim com a cabeça – Para ele, talvez isso possa ser a coisa mais aterrorizante do mundo, porque se a única coisa que tem é o futebol, e nem isso mais ele poder fazer, a sua família quem sairia prejudicada! – Gabriele está me olhando realmente surpresa e parece estar refletindo sobre tudo – Só o que Hyuga sabe fazer é jogar um futebol mais agressivo, porque foi educado assim! Então, seu antigo técnico, Kira, se tornou a melhor opção pra treiná-lo e fazê-lo ficar em forma!... – Gabi não diz nada no começo._

_Gabriele – Meu Deus... – suspira, passando as mãos no rosto – Você pode ter razão Sanae! Eu mesma já conversei com os irmãozinhos dele e descobri um pouco mais sobre o seu passado... Como o Kojiro perdeu o pai muito cedo, deve considerar aquele técnico um substituto. Mas não é culpa dele se a primeira influência paterna que recebeu logo de cara foi de um gorila vermelho!_

_Sanae – "gorila vermelho"? – rio; ela me olha sorrindo._

_Gabriele – Já prestou atenção naquele nariz dele? Tá sempre vermelho! E diz se ele não se parece com um gorila! – nós duas rimos – Mas você tem razão, eu fui injusta._

_Sanae – Então você vai ligar pra ele?_

_Gabriele – Claro que não! Ficou maluca?_

_Sanae – O quê? Por que não?_

_Gabriele – Eu ainda acho que aquele sorriso dele no aeroporto foi de desprezo. Ele deve tá muito irritado... Não vou arriscar ter o telefone desligado na minha cara! E pra mim ainda deve ter outro motivo pro Kojiro querer ficar tão forte. Kira não pode ser melhor que o Roberto!_

_Sanae – E o que pretende fazer? Esperar?_

_Gabriele – Pode ser... Mesmo por um bom motivo, ele agora está em Braja, com a nojenta da Natasha!... Então, eu vou dar um tempo e esperar que ele sinta falta de mim._

_Sanae – E se isso demorar?_

_Gabriele – Você disse que o Oliver acha que ele tá preocupado comigo. Já é um bom sinal..._

_Sanae – Tá, eu não digo mais nada!... – suspiro, vendo-a sair da minha cama e ir pra sua._

_Gabriele – Agora me diz... Você e o Oliver conversaram mais alguma coisa? – ela sorri de um jeito pervertido, me deixando sem jeito, então eu acabo contando tudo._

_..._

_Sanae – Ai Gabi, é tão lindo! Olha lá! – aponto para o Cristo – Vamos tirar uma foto. Vai, abre os braços! – ela ri e fica na frente do Cristo._

_Gabriele – Isso é o tipo da coisa que a Selena gostaria de fazer! – ri, abrindo os braços._

_Eu tiro a foto e ela pede que também faça uma pose. Depois de muitas fotos, Talita e Mark nos pedem para voltar ao alojamento da senhora Aparecida. Após alguns anos, a casa dela foi reformada e se transformou em um alojamento. Ela precisa ser grande, mas não para receber os universitários ou trabalhadores de outros países, e sim para comportar os doze filhos! Em troca de abrigo e comida, Gabriele e eu ficamos de babás da senhora Aparecida enquanto está fora._

_Agora ela precisa sair com as noivas, enquanto Roberto ajuda Mark com os acabamentos do carro alegórico. O tema da escola de samba que está sendo auxiliada por Talita é justamente o futebol. Eles só precisam rever alguns detalhes e logo a escola poderá desfilar na avenida. Por enquanto, Gabi e eu ficaremos com as crianças no tempo livre. São seis garotos e seis meninas. Todos são muito fofos, mas tomar conta de todos eles fica meio difícil quando só são duas..._

_- Tia Sanae, eu machuquei meu dedo! – Graça vem até mim com o indicador sangrando._

_Sanae – Oh meu bem!... Venha aqui! – seguro-a no colo e coloco sobre a mesa de jantar – Tá tudo bem, já passou. – rapidinho, pego a caixa de remédios, posta estrategicamente sobre o balcão da cozinha ontem, e começo a fazer um curativo no dedo dela – Como isso aconteceu?_

_Graça – O Cauê derrubou a bola debaixo da tábua solta do porão e eu fui ajudar a pegar._

_Sanae – Ah meu Deus...! – desço a pequena da mesa e puxo-a pela mão – Gabriele!_

_Gabriele – Ai, pra quê tanta gritaria? – ela está no jardim, brincando com os gêmeos._

_Sanae – O Cauê derrubou a bola de futebol debaixo da tábua do porão._

_Gabriele – De novo? – suspira, soltando o controle remoto do aviãozinho de brinquedo – Eu vou lá. Distrai esses dois! – concordo com a cabeça enquanto ela passa por mim._

_Sanae – Gracinha, meu amor, vai brincar com as suas irmãs, vai! – ela sorri e corre para o quarto – Ei, vocês dois, o que estão fazendo?_

_- A tia Gabi achou as pilhas do controle! – um dos pequenos me olha sorrindo._

_Sanae – Estou vendo... – sorrio de volta – Abílio, tome cuidado com as flores da sua mãe!_

_- Ele é desastrado! – o irmão ri e puxa o controle – Me dá, é minha vez!_

_Abílio – Só um pouco Brito, depois sou eu de novo!_

_Brito – Tá bom! – ele responde irritado, movendo os dedos de um lado para o outro._

_Sanae – Ei, vocês ficam aí quietinhos enquanto eu termino o almoço? – eles confirmam – Tá bom. Cuidado, heim! – rio e entro, voltando para a cozinha e mexendo a sopa._

_- Tia Sanae... – uma vozinha arrastada desce as escadas – Eu não tô me sentindo bem._

_Sanae – Flávia, meu bem, o que você tem? – antes que eu faça algo, ela abaixa a cabeça e vomita, dando tempo apenas para que segure seus cabelos – Minha linda! Está com muita febre!_

_Flávia – Eu posso ficar deitada na cama?_

_Sanae – Claro! Venha! – empurro-a devagar pelos ombros – Eu vou pegar o termômetro._

_- O que ela tem? – escuto outra voz atrás de mim, parada na porta, e viro de costas._

_Sanae – Elvira, que bom! Por favor, vigie sua irmã enquanto eu vou buscar o termômetro._

_Elvira – Ela tá com febre? – aproxima-se da cama._

_Sanae – É sim. Vigie-a bem, eu já volto! – saio correndo até a caixa de remédios._

_Gabriele – Chegamos! – escuto-a descer as escadas e vejo Cauê ao seu lado, com a bola em mãos – Ufa! Foi difícil arrancar aquela bola de lá! Seria bom um braço masculino pra consertar aquele estrago no chão!... Ah! – sacode a mão e faz cara feia, me fazendo rir – Que cheiro é esse?_

_Sanae – A Flávia tá doente e vomitou no chão. Alguém tem que limpar... – eu nem tenho tempo de terminar; Cauê escorrega no vômito._

_Gabriele – Não precisa mais. – ri, com a mesma cara de nojo que eu – Bom trabalho Cauê!_

_Sanae – Gabriele! – ela ri, ajudando o garoto a se levantar._

_Cauê – Que nojo! – ele larga a bola no chão – É sempre comigo!_

_Sanae – Ai... – suspiro – Será que você não pode..._

_Gabriele – Ah, ah! – ela sacode a cabeça e toma o termômetro da minha mão – Nem pense nisso! Você cuida da sujeira, eu ponho o termômetro na Flávia._

_Cauê – E eu? – olhamos para ele, esperando de braços abertos._

_Gabriele – Tá bom... Júlio! – ela grita e logo outro garotinho de quase oito anos aparece – Faz o favor de colocar o termômetro na Flávia. Eu vou ajudar seu irmão fedorento. – Júlio faz a mesma cara de nojo e sai rindo até o quarto – E você, vem comigo para o banheiro! – eles saem._

_Eles têm entre cinco e doze anos. Os meninos geralmente assumem o papel de cuidar das irmãs enquanto a mãe fica fora e deixam o lado bagunceiro de lado. Os mais velhos fizeram um cronograma para revezar a limpeza da casa, enquanto os mais novos ficam de não desarrumar nada. Em ordem decrescente de idade, as crianças são: Nicodemos, as gêmeas Maiara e Lavínia, Júlio, Décio, Iara, Cauê, Graça, Flávia, os gêmeos Abílio e Brito e a caçula da família, Elvira._

_Iara e Elvira parecem ser mais velhas do que realmente são, em mentalidade, e Nicodemos tem meu tamanho, mesmo não passando de doze anos e meio! Já nos foi avisado que Flávia fica doente facilmente e os gêmeos brigam com facilidade, mesmo sendo muito unidos. Dos outros, a gente descobriu com o tempo. As gêmeas passam muito tempo trancadas no quarto, escutando música e lendo revistas de moda, enquanto Graça e Júlio assistem TV. Cauê é o encrenqueiro..._

_Todos eles adoram futebol, mas Cauê, segundo a senhora Aparecida, parece que nasceu já grudado com a bola! Ele e o Oliver têm a mesma filosofia: a bola é sua amiga! Ele fica treinando, muitas vezes sozinho, quando os irmãos não tem condição de brincar com ele, no porão. Como a família é grande e a atenção precisa ser dividida, ele fez da bola de futebol uma amiga. Ah sim! O vizinho da frente, chamado Pedro, visita as crianças de vez em quando e brinca com o Cauê._

_Ele acaba de chegar e o seu lugar à mesa já está pronto. Ao contrário do de costume, ele só liga na hora do almoço para avisar quando não vai comer aqui. A sua presença na casa é rotina._

_Gabriele – Então Pedro... – ela começa, arrumando o guardanapo sobre as pernas – Você faz parte da liga de juniores?_

_Pedro – Faço sim! – ele toma um gole de suco – E se quiserem algumas informações sobre o estádio Domus Dei ou os jogadores da universidade Sonore, eu terei prazer em ajudar!_

_Foi assim que conhecemos Pedro, na mesma tarde da nossa chegada ao Rio. Ele estava no estádio, no meio dos turistas que seguíamos, falando curiosidades na frente do guia turístico. A quantidade de informações que ele tem prova que no Brasil você se interessa cedo por futebol._

_Gabriele – O que é Domus Dei? Vem do latim?_

_Nicodemos – Vem. Quer dizer "A Casa de Deus", ou "Morada de Deus"._

_Maiara – Lá no estádio os jogadores e os fãs se sentem tão bem que..._

_Lavínia – O nome dele foi mudado dois anos depois da construção. – elas têm uma mania muito característica de alguns gêmeos de terminar a frase uma da outra._

_Décio – Algumas pessoas juram ter visto alguns jogadores voarem, como pássaros! – fala em voz baixa, como se fosse um segredo, e nós rimos – Construíram o estádio sobre uma igreja._

_Júlio – Todo mundo diz que é um lugar abençoado. Eu gostaria de jogar lá um dia..._

_Gabriele – Talvez possa. – sorri e todos a encaram – Por que nós não os ensinamos como jogar de verdade, Sanae?_

_Sanae – Sério? – os outros me encaram na expectativa – Claro! Por mim, tudo bem!_

_Décio – Ah cara, isso vai ser demais! – ah sim: ele é o contador de histórias empolgado do grupo – Aprender com as jogadoras do time que venceu o campeonato mundial!_

_Júlio – Mas isso não vai atrapalhar o treino de vocês?_

_Gabriele – Nós podemos aproveitar o tempo que temos pra tomar conta de vocês._

_Nicodemos – Se formos incomodar, por favor, digam! – ele é o mais educado da família._

_Sanae – Não vai incomodar. – rio – É bom ensinar novas gerações. Mas não facilitaremos!_

_Lavínia – Nós podemos fazer uniformes pra todo mundo!_

_Maiara – A mamãe ensinou. Só precisamos tirar as medidas._

_Iara – A minha roupa vai ser a mais bonita de todas!_

_Gabriele – Só se você ajudar a preparar as jaquetas de técnicas que Sanae e eu queremos._

_Iara – Tá bom, mas ninguém pode copiar a cor rosa! – nós começamos a rir._


	5. O Reflexo da Beleza Brasileira

**Cap. 4**

**O Reflexo da Beleza Brasileira**

_{Oliver Pov's/Jyrdan, quinta-feira}_

_Oliver – Obrigado pelo convite Rivaul. A comida parece uma delícia!_

_Ah, depois de uma semana puxada de treino, nada melhor do que repor as energias com a comida caseira! O Rivaul foi muito gentil em convidar todo mundo pra jantar na casa dele esta quinta!... Esta casa é bonita e tem uma estrutura bem parecida com as casas feitas no Brasil. E quem ia imaginar que a família do Rivaul morava aqui antes de irem para Silja! Ele quase não fala sobre si mesmo, assim como o Carlos. Mas foi bom ter conservado esta casa._

_Carlos – As garotas e o restante dos rapazes não vêm?_

_Rivaul – Eu tentei convidar os outros, mas eles disseram que estariam ocupados... Mas a Selena disse que vinha. – o nosso sorriso está deixando o Carlos constrangido._

_Oliver – Todas as outras garotas estavam ocupadas também?_

_Gisela – Sim, e como elas estavam com os garotos antes da Nele e eu virmos pra cá com o Pepe e o Leo, por aí a gente tira a "ocupação" deles! – ela ri, abraçada ao namorado._

_Pepe – É verdade! E a comida tá do jeito que eu gosto: colorida e com muito tempero!_

_Leo – Espere os outros chegarem antes de atacar a comida Pepe! – nós rimos._

_Hannele – E então Oliver... – nós nos encaramos – Como foi o papo com a Sanae?_

_Oliver – Ah tudo bem. Ela disse que a Gabi está se esforçando muito e que o trabalho com as crianças está divertido, mas muito cansativo!_

_Rivaul – Também, cuidar de doze crianças!... Não é pra qualquer um!_

_Hannele – É, mas eu estava perguntando sobre o seu relacionamento com a Sanae._

_Oliver – Que relacionamento? – coro._

_Leo – Ah, qual é Oliver, todo mundo sabe que você e ela gostam um do outro._

_Oliver – Ah... Bem, eu... – abaixo a cabeça – Claro que gosto. Ela é uma boa amiga._

_Pepe – Mas ela é mais do que uma amiga pra você, não é?! – ele e as garotas dão sorrisos maliciosos e eu me constranjo ainda mais._

_Carlos – Tudo bem gente, já chega! Vamos só comer em paz, tá?!_

_Gisela – Foi só uma tentativa de puxar assunto. Não seja chato Carlos! – ele suspira e eu respiro profundamente aliviado, sorrindo em seguida._

_Selena – Ai gente. Desculpem o atraso! – todos olham para a porta escancarada – A culpa foi minha, eu sinto muito! – Selena e Molly estão formando poças d'água no chão – Aquele tolo do professor de tênis nos segurou pra discutir sobre o casamento dos técnicos e eu fui obrigada a contar tudo para ele, até o local do casamento._

_Molly – Pois é. A culpa é toda dela! – Selena se vira a ela com um olhar gélido, fazendo a Molly ri assustada – Mas claro, a chuva dificulta tudo! – nós rimos e Rivaul e Carlos levantam para ajuda-las com os casacos encharcados._

_- Oh meu Deus queridas, pegaram a chuva?! – a mãe de Rivaul aparece carregando dois dos pratos tipicamente brasileiros do jantar._

_Molly – Na verdade, ela que nos pegou! – todos riem e ela se dirige até a mulher, beijando seu rosto – Olá. Como é que a senhora está?_

_- Bem querida. Mas venham, sentem-se junto conosco._

_Molly – Deixe que eu a ajude. – ela pega um dos pratos e leva até a mesa._

_Selena – Muito bem Molly, tentando arrecadar pontos com a futura sogra!_

_- Ora, ora. – a mãe de Rivaul abre um grande sorriso enquanto todos riem, exceto Molly e o próprio Rivaul – Espero que gostem do jantar. – os pequenos irmãos do anfitrião chegam._

_Gisela – Ah, estes são os seus irmãozinhos Rivaul?! – nós nos cumprimentamos e eles se sentam junto à mesa, perto da mãe e do irmão – São muito parecidos com você. Quando eu fui visitar a mãe e os irmãos do Pepe, passei duas horas jogando com ele e os pequenos. Adorei! Os meus irmãos são verdadeiros pestinhas se comparado a eles, mas também são adoráveis, quando querem. Ser filha única não é muito divertido, embora tenha suas vantagens, e..._

_Hannele – Gigi, por favor, calma! – Gisela pausa constrangida – Já disse, respira entre os dois monólogos! – com Hannele fingindo uma respiração ofegante, balançando a mão para cima e para baixo, e Gisela rindo com desdém, ninguém se segurou e começamos a rir outra vez._

_Oliver – A grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde. – comento, pondo na boca um pouco da comida – Nossa, está delicioso!_

_- É mesmo? Obrigada. – a mãe de Rivaul sorri corada._

_- Mamãe é uma ótima cozinheira! – um dos garotos diz contente._

_- Ela sabe fazer a maior parte dos pratos brasileiros. – o outro irmão comenta._

_Selena – Do jeito que a Molly está comendo, acho que concorda com tudo isso._

_Recomeçamos a rir quando elas fazem uma guerra de bolinhas de guardanapo. Chegando a minha casa, eu tiro os sapatos pra deitar na cama e pego logo o telefone. Está na hora de ligar pra Sanae. Não sei desde quando, mas eu comecei a gostar muito dela, mais do que como amiga._

_Sanae – "Alô?" – a voz dela parece música._

_Oliver – Oi Sanae. – o tom de voz dela muda e parece muito mais contente – Como vai?_

_Sanae – "Eu estou bem. E você? Como está se saindo? Os treinos estão muito puxados?"._

_Oliver – Não muito. O treinador Mendes disse que eu estou indo muito bem. Os treinos dele são puxados, mas eu já fortaleci muito meus músculos desde que começamos. Também, faz dez dias já! – nós rimos._

_Sanae – "Ah, é verdade... Nossa, nós estamos longe há tanto tempo... A Gabriele passou a maior parte do seu tempo treinando o time de futebol das brasileiras e as crianças, então já nem deve se lembrar da data de hoje. Já estamos perto da semana de Carnaval... Se bem que aqui no Brasil, parece Carnaval o ano todo em algumas regiões." – nós rimos de novo._

_Oliver – Verdade? Estou muito mais ansioso pra ver agora. – ela ri – E as crianças estão aprendendo muito? Quem evoluiu mais?_

_Sanae – "Acho que as meninas. É engraçado, mas os rapazes são mais caseiros que elas!" – nós rimos – "Mas o Cauê é bastante habilidoso. Ele e Pedro jogam quase o dia todo. Já falei de você pra eles e todos estão ansiosos pra te conhecer quando vierem pra cá para o casamento!"._

_Oliver – Claro! Será uma das primeiras coisas que eu vou fazer quando chegar aí! – meu sorriso aumenta – Mas me diz Sanae, como é o time masculino?_

_Sanae – "O time masculino? Ah, eles são legais. Achei que fossem meio assustadores no começo, porque as jogadoras do time feminino são bonitas e chamam a atenção deles durante os treinos. Você sabe, a gente treina no campo ao lado e só tem a divisória da grade pra limitar um espaço!..." – confirmo com um resmungo – "Então... Vez ou outra eles soltam uns gracejos pra gente. É meio constrangedor... Mas eles são legais, só gostam de chamar atenção! A Gabi parou com os assovios logo no primeiro dia, e foi engraçado! Eu já te contei?"._

_Oliver – Não. – é melhor não deixar que ela perceba o quanto essa história não me agrada._

_Sanae – "Pra fazê-los parar, ela tirou a blusa do uniforme e ficou usando o top por baixo, jogando bola. As garotas acharam uma boa ideia e tiraram as blusas também. Devia ter visto a cara deles! O treino parou no mesmo instante e os técnicos começaram a discutir, o dos rapazes dizendo que nós distraímos os seus jogadores de propósito, mas Gabi revidou falando que se ele queria que a gente não atrapalhasse eles deviam parar com os assovios e gracejos!"._

_Oliver – E você... Você as imitou?_

_Sanae – "QUÊ? NÃO, CLARO QUE NÃO! EU FIQUEI SENTADA NO BANCO!" – precisei tirar o telefone do ouvido, mas ouvir isso me deixou feliz – "Mas aí nós recebemos uma senhora bronca do técnico Philippe. A Gabi teve que ficar de castigo!" – rimos de novo – "O treinador físico, o senhor Ariga, comentou da nossa melhora também. Senhor Mendes recebeu o relatório dele? Eu vi quando ele estava enviando."._

_Oliver – Acho que sim. Eu vou perguntar... Mas e aí, o time masculino joga bem?_

_Sanae – "Jogam sim, mas eu acho melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. Falando pelo telefone não transmite a mesma emoção, né?!"._

_Oliver – É verdade. Tô muito ansioso pra jogar com eles!_

_Sanae – "Vai jogar sim, e eu vou torcer por você!"._

_Oliver – Valeu Sanae. Isso significa muito pra mim. – ela ficou muda de repente – Sanae?_

_Sanae – "Ah, desculpe! Sim, sobre o que a gente tava falando?..." – acho que a constrangi._

_Oliver – Escuta Sanae... Será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_Sanae – "Claro Oliver. O que é?" – ah, escutá-la dizer o meu nome é uma sensação boa!_

_Oliver – O que você acha de mim? – é melhor descobrir isso antes de me confessar._

_Sanae – "Ah... Bom..." – ela parece hesitante; talvez tivesse sido melhor não perguntar – "Na verdade, eu te acho incrível Oliver!"._

_Oliver – Incrível? – isso me surpreendeu!_

_Sanae – "É sim. Você é um rapaz muito gentil e se preocupa demais com os seus amigos. É persistente, e eu te admiro muito por correr atrás dos seus sonhos!" – agora eu não sei mais o que dizer – "Claro que todo mundo tem seus defeitos... Você eu acho muito teimoso."._

_Oliver – Ah, eu sou teimoso?! – rio e ela corresponde o riso de leve._

_Sanae – "É. Eu já assisti a vários jogos seus e lembro muito bem daquele em que você não quis desistir por causa do braço machucado. Foi loucura jogar daquele jeito, mas você foi até..."._

_Oliver – Você se lembra daquele meu jogo? Nossa, mas faz tanto tempo!_

_Sanae – "É... Bom... Eu tenho assistido a todos os jogos já faz anos na verdade."._

_Oliver – É mesmo? – parece que consegui deixa-la constrangida de novo._

_Sanae – "Na verdade eu pensei em ser jogadora por sua causa, mas acho que é melhor um trabalho como assistente pra mim. Eu me encaixo mais..."._

_Oliver – Não diga isso. E aquele chute que você deu naquela revanche contra os times de Braja? Vencemos por sua causa! Não se lembra disso?_

_Sanae – "Acho que foi pura sorte... Na verdade, Yoshiko, Yayoi e eu queríamos jogar por inspiração a vocês, mas antes de tentar formar um time feminino de futebol em Jyrdan éramos o trio de assistentes do time masculino. Foi assim que nos conheceram, sentadas no banco."._

_Oliver – Mas não é de jogar futebol que você gosta?_

_Sanae – "Essa frase devia ser minha." – nós rimos – "Ah é, agora que eu lembrei, quero te pedir um favor. Tudo bem?"._

_Oliver – Claro! Se eu puder ajudar..._

_Sanae – "A Talita conversou com alguns dos organizadores do Carnaval deste ano e estão com falta de dançarinas. Você pode perguntar para as meninas qual delas quer vir até o Rio pra participar da festa? Ah, isso inclui desfilar na avenida ao som do samba, heim?!"._

_Oliver – Pode deixar. – rimos – Tá ficando tarde. Acho que você quer dormir, não é?!_

_Sanae – "Não tem problema admitir que tá com sono Oliver." – rimos outra vez – "Tudo bem, a gente se fala amanhã. Tchau."._

_No dia seguinte, na hora do treino como sempre, chego ao campo bem cedo e já encontro o time Fuji quase completo, mas todas as meninas estão aqui, se aquecendo. Acho que mesmo elas sendo tão bonitas, desfilar em uma avenida movimentada e sambando está fora de cogitação, em especial porque são jogadoras e geralmente não se misturam as duas coisas, embora eu ache bem bacana!... Mas não custa perguntar. Eu prometi isso à Sanae._

_Oliver – Ei garotas! – elas se viram pra mim e me cumprimentam – Eu tava conversando com a Sanae ontem e ela me pediu pra perguntar a vocês uma coisa._

_Natália – Ah, vocês estão conversando de novo?! Olhe aí, eu disse que eles estão juntos!_

_Inara – Vocês estão namorando? Por que não nos contaram?_

_Oliver – Não estamos namorando! – coro e os rapazes começam a rir._

_Deise – Ah, que chato! Mas não se esqueça de avisar quando acontecer._

_Camila – Não liga pra elas Oliver. Diz aí, qual é a pergunta?_

_Oliver – Parece que os organizadores do Carnaval deste ano estão com umas dificuldades em achar dançarinas pra desfilar no evento. A Sanae não entrou em detalhes, mas perguntou se alguma de vocês gostaria de participar._

_Lupita – É sério? O Brasil é o país do samba! Quer dizer, pelo menos o ritmo predomina durante o Carnaval... Por que estariam com dificuldade em achar dançarinas? – dou de ombros._

_Gino – Talvez as brasileiras estejam desaprendendo a sambar. – ri._

_Yayoi – Eu adoraria ir, mas não sei sambar!_

_Anastásia – Idem. Além disso, como fica o programa de intercâmbio e o time se formos?_

_Pierre – Eu imagino que se elas estão convidando, o presidente Edward tenha concordado em nos ceder um tempo a mais no Brasil._

_Brigite – Eu não danço bem nem as músicas do meu país de origem, que é a Grécia, e olha que eles dançam muito! Acho que eu nasci com os pés tortos! – todos riem._

_Oliver – Mas pode ser uma boa oportunidade dos outros países nos virem fazendo algo de fora do campo de futebol. Lembram-se do show de talentos da quermesse?_

_Lui – Eu só sei tocar guitarra e não conte com mais nada! – rimos de novo._

_Elaine – Eu gostei de cantar no show, mas daí a dançar..._

_Oliver – E aquela coreografia que fizeram na revanche contra Braja?_

_Jamile – Quer dizer a música "Oh" das "Girls Generation"?_

_Yoshiko – Foi tudo coreografado, nós ensaiamos!_

_Flora – É, mas sambar é outra história... Meus quadris são duros! – outra risada e o resto do time Fuji entra em campo._

_Jun – Qual é gente?! O que tá acontecendo?_

_Lupita – Oliver nos convidou humildemente, em nome da Sanae, pra sambar nas ruas do Brasil vestindo um biquíni fio dental entupido de penas de papagaio._

_Benji – Nossa!... Isso parece divertido! – fala rindo e puxa a risada dos outros._

_Ken – Eu ainda tô confuso. Alguém pode explicar?_

_Deise – Os organizadores não estão conseguindo boas dançarinas para o evento e a Sanae pediu pro Oliver nos perguntar se queremos participar._

_Hikaru – E vocês não querem ir? Parece uma ótima oportunidade!_

_Flora – Lá vem outro! – suspira, revirando os olhos – Oh bonitinho, somos jogadoras, não dançarinas! Sambar é coisa fora de questão!_

_Shingo – Mas vocês dançam e cantam muito bem! E a revanche contra o Fórtica?!_

_Oliver – Eu tentei dizer. – levanto as mãos rindo._

_Camila – Oh fofinho, aquilo foi coreografado! É muito diferente._

_Anastásia – Na verdade nem tanto... Admito que o que me aterroriza mais são as garotas seminuas rebolando na frente de um bando de marmanjos!_

_Oliver – Pra falar a verdade, a Sanae comentou ontem que no primeiro dia de treino delas, ela sentiu um pouco de medo dos jogadores que treinam no campo ao lado do time feminino por causa das cantadas que ficavam fazendo durante os jogos._

_Brigite – Olha aí! Caso resolvido, nós não vamos!_

_Inara – Engraçado. Achei que a Gabriele fosse fazer alguma coisa contra esse tipo de cara._

_Oliver – E ela fez. A Sanae disse que ela incentivou todas as garotas a tirarem as blusas dos uniformes e jogarem usando apenas um top. Aí eles pararam! – todos começam a rir._

_Natália – Isso é bem a cara dela! Que bom que nos escutou!_

_Alan – Voltando ao assunto... Não vão mesmo participar?_

_Elaine – Isso não é pra gente. Não temos o sangue brasileiro da Selena._

_Oliver – Falando nela, agora que eu reparei que o grupo não tá completo. Quem foi jantar ontem na casa do Rivaul não está aqui._

_Yayoi – Ah sim, a Gisela e a Hannele disseram que acordaram com muita dor de cabeça e vão faltar ao treino hoje. Pediram pra avisar ao técnico._

_Misaki – Dor de cabeça? Tem jogadores que continuam jogando mesmo com hemorragia nasal! O Oliver jogou uma vez com o ombro fraturado! – eu coro._

_Jamile – Sim meu bem, mas vocês não tem que se preocupar com menstruação!_

_Yoshiko – Menos Mile, menos. – alguns riem constrangidos – A dor de cabeça é desculpa._

_Juan – E que fim levaram os outros? Rivaul e Carlos nunca faltam os treinos._

_Karl – Ah, eles ligaram pra mim, um atrás do outro. O presidente Makoto solicitou uma reunião de última hora com eles e o Willem._

_Pierre – Então o senhor Mendes fará o nosso treinamento de hoje._

_Inara – Ah, eu acabei de pensar em uma coisa! E se Selena fosse pro Brasil?_

_Alan – Você diz pra dançar? E acha que ela aceitaria?_

_Elaine – Por que não? Ela é talentosa, todas já a vimos dançar!_

_Flora – É verdade que ela tem um rebolado natural._

_Anastásia – E ela é brasileira, o que facilita o conhecimento da área, embora ela só tenha vivido em Salvador!... Mas sabe os costumes._

_Lui – Vocês sabem que não é obrigado ninguém participar, não é?!_

_Brigite – E a conversa de que seria bom nos verem do lado de fora do campo?_

_Oliver – Mas eu estava falando isso pra todo mundo!_

_Juan – Não vamos todos desfilar na avenida, Oliver!_

_Jun – Eu acho uma boa ideia participar ativamente do evento, mas não podemos ir todos._

_Deise – A Selena é ótima! Só precisamos conversar com ela._

_Lupita – Não vai ser difícil convencê-la. Ela adora o Carnaval, e já estava triste por não poder participar do evento desde que saiu de Salvador._

_Karl - E ela está acostumada a fazer viagens tão longas só?_

_Yayoi – Ela vai precisar de companhia. É perigoso ir sozinha!_

_Ken – Até onde eu sei, o Rio de Janeiro é uma das regiões mais perigosas do Brasil._

_Misaki – Mas até aí Ken, gays, tarados e ladrões existem em qualquer lugar._

_Jamile – Disse isso pra Gabi antes da viagem. Mas a Sele é o reflexo da beleza brasileira!_

_Camila – O Carlos é o rapaz mais próximo a ela, e tenho quase certeza que eles se gostam!_

_Shingo – Ah é, eles podiam ir juntos! – ele troca um olhar malicioso com Camila – E ver se rola alguma coisa. – rimos._

_Natália – A única coisa que eles vão acabar rolando é a bola, mas qualquer coisa eu posso dar um empurrãozinho amigo!_

_Benji – O seu empurrãozinho amigo é uma coisa assustadora! – rimos de novo._

_Yoshiko – Ah, lá vem os outros! – viramos de costas e vemos o Pepe, Leo, Molly e Selena entrando em campo – Oi gente! Ondem estavam?_

_Molly – Esperando o Rivaul e o Carlos. Eles chegaram faz pouco tempo da reunião com o Willem e o presidente. – olhamos para o lado e vemos a Selena chegando com eles e conversando – Qual é o motivo da reunião?_

_Hikaru – Sanae pediu para o Oliver perguntar qual das meninas poderia ir para o Rio de Janeiro, substituir algumas dançarinas pro Carnaval._

_Pepe – Estão com falta de dançarinas? E quais são os cargos?_

_Oliver – Isso eu não sei, mas a Sanae afirmou que precisa saber sambar._

_Leo – Eu gostaria de voltar ao Rio... Alguém se candidatou? – todos ficam em silêncio._

_Rivaul – Nossa, que silêncio! – finalmente, ele, Carlos e Selena vieram – Quem morreu?_

_Oliver – Em resumo, eu liguei pra Sanae ontem e ela me contou que estão faltando umas dançarinas para desfilar no Carnaval, e perguntou se algumas de vocês queriam substituí-las. Depois de muita discursão, todo mundo optou pela Selena, e o Carlos vai acompanhar._

_Carlos – O que?! – ele e Selena estão pasmos – Não podem decidir por nós! Certo Sele?_

_Selena – Eu vou voltar pro Brasil? – a felicidade dela é evidente – Eu sempre quis visitar o Rio de Janeiro! E participar do desfile de Carnaval?! Ah, que sonho! – todos começam a rir da cara feia do Carlos por ser contestado, então o celular dela toca – Alô?... Ah, Gabriele?!_


	6. Ajuda Muito Bem-vinda

**Cap. 5**

**Ajuda Muito Bem-vinda**

_{Gabriele Pov's/Brasil, sexta-feira}_

_Gabriele – Queria me ver técnico Philippe?_

_Philippe – Sim senhorita Monterrey. Entre, por favor._

_Como ele pede, eu entro na sala. Não sei o que ele quer falar comigo, mas as chances desse assunto não ser coisa boa são grandes. A certeza é que não pode ser pelo futebol, porque eu sou a melhor jogadora que já entrou no time desde a sua formação, como ele mesmo já diz!... Chego perto e sento na cadeira em frente à dele. Terno preto, papéis sobre a mesa e copo d'água. O que quer dizer? Na tradução: eu sei o que você fez e vou tomar uma atitude sem ressecar a garganta._

_Philippe – Senhorita Monterrey, chegou aos meus ouvidos a informação de que você está treinando mais do que deveria. O nosso treinador físico, o senhor Ariga, está preocupado com o seu esforço, embora eu ache a sua determinação interessante. – acho que eu me enganei – Ainda assim – ele pega os papéis sobre a mesa, analisando -, ele disse que o lado esquerdo do seu corpo, que tem os músculos mais fracos, está ficando balanceado mais depressa e acha isso bom. Mas, como de praxe, eu deveria perguntar se alguma coisa a incomoda. Tem algo de errado ocorrendo?_

_Gabriele – Não senhor. – apresso-me em responder, mas ele desconfia._

_Philippe – Tem certeza? Você chuta a bola e mira o gol como se estivesse vendo o rosto de alguém. Por que está tão desesperada para ganhar massa muscular? – suspiro, revirando meus olhos e cruzando os braços._

_Gabriele – Olha senhor Philippe, isso é problema meu. – ele suspira também e se debruça sobre a mesa devagar, ainda com as mãos juntas e fazendo a cadeira ranger._

_Philippe – Eu não vou insistir; você tem direito de não querer contar, mas se ficar afetada, todo o seu esforço não valerá a pena no final! Eu gostei de você, quero vê-la vencendo o próximo campeonato! Seja o que estiver te incomodando, não deixe que isso suba a sua cabeça! – suspiro e sorrio com o canto dos lábios, fazendo-o sorrir também e desfazer o laço nas mãos._

_Gabriele – Obrigada. – descruzo os braços – Mas o meu problema não é algo que eu possa simplesmente deixar pra lá. Não dá..._

_Philippe – É algo muito grave? – olho para os lados até encará-lo de novo._

_Gabriele – Não é que seja grave. Mas eu dei a minha palavra a um cara que vou vencer o próximo campeonato. É realmente o que mais quero! Mas, pra conseguir isso, eu tenho que me esforçar para entrar naquela lista do senhor Katagiri, a de pré-escalação. Não precisa entender, mas se o senhor quer ver o meu pé chutando a bunda de todos aqueles babacas dos outros times, e mais especificamente a do Kojiro Hyuga, eu peço o seu apoio. – droga; acabei de me entregar – Sim, antes que diga alguma coisa, foi com aquele idiota que eu fiz a disputa de vencer o jogo, e por diversas razões eu estou com uma vontade louca de esganá-lo!_

_Philippe – Oh, é mesmo?! – ele ri – Bem, eu poderia dizer que isso não é muito saudável, mas se a sua força de vontade e este espírito de luta nos levar à vitória, eu não vou falar nada._

_Gabriele – Ótimo. – se depender de mim, a conversa está encerrada – É só isso?_

_Philippe – Não. Eu também gostaria que você liderasse o nosso time Gabriele._

_Gabriele – O que? – ai meu Deus – É sério? – o meu sorriso está evidente._

_Philippe – Sim. Você está claramente mostrando liderança, eu gosto disso! Se a ciência já não tivesse diagnosticado os homens como fisicamente mais atléticos, apostaria que..._

_Gabriele – Eu não acredito nisso. O único motivo de terem começado com esse "boato" é porque na época as mulheres ainda não tinham tido o bom senso de entrar no Guinness dentro da categoria de Levantamento de Peso. – ele ri – Se quer me colocar como líder, eu aceito com o maior prazer, mas como fica o meu time em Jyrdan? Elas precisam de alguém na liderança e eu estou aqui apenas em período de experiência. Como a mídia vai lidar com isso?_

_Philippe – Neste caso, você poderia fazer como Kojiro Hyuga e deixar outra jogadora do time de sua confiança em seu lugar. – levanto da cadeira como se tivesse recebido um choque._

_Gabriele – Largar meu time? – e de fato levei um choque – Isso não! Nunca!_

_Philippe – Fique calma, você não me entendeu! – ele direciona a mão para a cadeira – Por favor, sente-se. – resmungo e sento de novo, cruzando a perna direita e os braços – Nesse caso, senhorita Gabriele, eu acho que você não tem outra escolha. Você quer ser a melhor do mundo, não é?! – o sorriso dele é irritante, mas tem razão – Eu garanto que não vai encontrar um time onde se sinta tão bem acolhida e tenha tantas oportunidades quanto aqui. Se jogar pelo Brasil, o seu nível de experiência se ampliará, isso eu posso garantir! Além disso, não estou pedindo que largue o seu time. Eu imagino o quanto vocês devem ter se esforçado para conseguir, ao menos, reconhecimento dos outros times... O que estou sugerindo, senhorita Gabriele, é que deixe suas amigas se virarem sem você por um tempo. Um time não pode depender somente de um ou dois jogadores. Elas vão precisar aprender a se esforçar por conta própria, e se tiverem a consciência disso, todas concordarão com seu ingresso no time brasileiro. – acho que não posso argumentar contra isso – Vamos fazer um acordo... Se não se sentir bem no time, você pode voltar quando quiser para o Hotter. Quanto à mídia, pode deixar, disso cuido eu. Você não sairá prejudicada._

_Gabriele – Ah é?! – pauso séria – Mas uma coisa eu te garanto senhor Philippe, eu nunca me sentirei tão feliz quanto no meu próprio time. Elas são a minha família._

_Mas espera um pouco!... Será que foi isso que aconteceu com Kojiro? Se o convite que ele recebeu foi dado desta forma, também deve ter pensado que estava na hora dos garotos correrem sem ele, com as próprias pernas. Nesse caso, por que ele não me disse isso quando foi embora? E aquele sorriso? O sorriso dele quando foi embora... Aquilo acabou muito estranho. E se ele disse que o time não ia se importar quando descobrisse que ia para Braja..._

_Eles também deviam estar sabendo de tudo e o apoiaram... Então, se eu optar pelo mesmo caminho que o dele, serei tratada assim?_

_Gabriele – Olha... Sobre a proposta... Eu vou pensar um pouquinho. Quando estiver tudo ok na minha vida, eu digo pro senhor. Tá bom assim? – levanto da cadeira._

_Philippe – Como queira. – ele também levanta e me estende a mão, sorrindo – Mas não vá pensar demais, senhorita Gabriele. Esta é uma oportunidade única._

_Gabriele – Sim, eu sei... – aperto a mão dele e saio, fechando a porta devagar – O que devo fazer? – suspiro, me arrastando pelo corredor de volta ao campo – Se era tudo isso que estava passando pela cabeça do Kojiro quando partiu e aceitou ser capitão do Filiam, por que nenhum dos rapazes me contou? Será que as garotas também sabem dos reais motivos dele? E... AH, eu tenho que parar de falar sozinha! – eu passo as mãos no cabelo e paro de andar, olhando para o lado – Ah, é a sala do senhor Ariga... Pensando bem, talvez seja bom falar com ele sobre o meu rendimento físico. – bato na porta e escuto a permissão necessária pra entrar – Oi senhor Ariga._

_Ariga – Olá Gabriele! – ele sorri – Está servida de um café? Eu mesmo fiz._

_Gabriele – Valeu. – pego a xícara e assopro para diminuir o calor, sentando na cadeira ao lado dele – Eu soube que já andou me dedurando para o técnico. – ainda de pé, ele ri._

_Ariga – Só estou um pouco preocupado. – confessa, bebendo o café – Confesso que todo o seu rendimento está satisfatório, mas eu fiquei imaginando o porquê de estar tão "empolgada"._

_Gabriele – A curiosidade matou o gato e o treinador... – eu suspiro e ele ri de novo, então bebo mais um gole do meu café – Devia ter perguntando pra mim diretamente._

_Ariga – E você me responderia? – fecho os olhos e faço um bico, abaixando a cabeça, e ele ri outra vez – Você é reprimida emocionalmente, não é?!_

_Gabriele – E você ri demais!... – Ariga senta ao meu lado em outra cadeira – Se eu fizesse uma pergunta hipotética, poderia me responder sinceramente e deixaria a conversa entre nós?_

_Ariga – O que quer saber? – ele não respondeu, mas eu acho que dá pra confiar nele._

_Gabriele – Vamos supor que eu conheça um cara... – começo, ainda com a cabeça baixa e alisando a xícara – Ele tem uma namorada horrível, mas que não tem medo de ser ela mesma. E vamos imaginar também que eu tenho um ex e, ao contrário dela, ele nunca se mostrou na real, como é. Digamos que ele, o meu ex, queira voltar comigo depois de ter perdido tudo aquilo pelo qual lutou e omitiu o seu verdadeiro eu. Mas agora eu não posso, porque estava saindo com um cara, que antes era capitão de um time e virou técnico há pouco, e esse cara tem uma inimizade com o primeiro, o que tem uma namorada horrível. Então eles se pegam o tempo todo..._

_Ariga – Resumo: Kojiro Hyuga está namorando Natasha Petrovity e Willem Arminius é o seu maior rival. Você está indecisa se deve ou não voltar com Justin Treitor depois de começar a sair com Willem, porque agora que Natasha lhe mostrou como as pessoas podem esconder sua verdadeira personalidade, percebeu o quanto Justin gostava de você? – AI MEU DEUS!_

_Gabriele – O que? – levanto a cabeça de uma vez e balanço para os lados – Claro que não! Aquilo foi só uma suposição! Você... – é... Pelo sorrisinho dele não dá pra enganar, mas ele está muito calmo enquanto bebe seu café – Ok, ok, me pegou! É verdade!... – suspiro, pondo a xícara sobre a mesa atrás de mim – É isso mesmo. Normalmente eu não contaria isso para ninguém, e menos ainda a um homem, mas estou entrando em curto por causa do Kojiro... – suspiro outra vez – Mas como soube de tudo isso?_

_Ariga – Ficaria surpresa com o número de informações que os repórteres conseguem._

_Gabriele – Sei... – ele bebe mais um gole de café e deposita sua xícara ao lado da minha._

_Ariga – Você quer saber o que deve fazer agora? – eu o olho de relance e ele nega com sua cabeça, sorrindo e arrastando a cadeira mais para perto de mim – Gabriele, você não está dando devida atenção ao que realmente importa. – pausa – Escute... Eu apenas explico aos jogadores o que há de errado com eles no seu físico. Ninguém nunca veio me pedir conselhos amorosos, com ou sem desespero, mas me parece que o seu problema é simples de resolver e você só não sabe a maneira certa. – ele junta as mãos – Está pensando no que é realmente certo. Se voltar com seu ex, Willem pode ficar chateado, mas se não der uma segunda chance a Justin nunca saberá se a mudança dele é verdadeira. E quanto a você? Quais as suas vontades? O que você quer? Quem você ama? – não sei se posso responder a nenhuma dessas perguntas com clareza agora._

_Gabriele – Estou entendo... – que conversa filosófica – No momento e na minha vida toda, eu só me concentro no futebol. É a minha vida! E eu devo isso à minha mãe, Emília. – suspiro e sorrio – Talvez, porque ela vá se casar agora, em um casamento duplo com meu tio Mark, essa confusão toda tá acontecendo na minha cabeça... É difícil saber que ela terá uma vida paralela a minha, que isso não vai me incluir sempre. Ela vai ter um marido, filhos com seu sangue... Eu e todas as outras garotas sempre sonhamos com isso, especialmente porque muitas de nós somos órfãs, e agora que tenho oportunidade, com dois homens interessados em mim, não sei qual dos dois escolher! É um mato sem cachorro! – ponho as mãos na cabeça e rosno irada, então Ariga e sua pose de quem não quer nada pigarreiam._

_Ariga – Eu posso estar sendo um pouco enxerido agora, mas... – pausa – E Kojiro Hyuga?_

_Gabriele – O que tem? – engrosso a voz e ele claramente percebe o quanto o assunto irrita._

_Ariga – Ele estava incluindo no seu... Relato pessoal... Ele não era seu parceiro?_

_Gabriele – Disse bem, ERA! – Ariga segura uma risada e eu reduzo a cara feia – Passei a me questionar todos os dias o motivo dele ter nos abandonado, mas eu começo a pensar que tem coisa podre no meio disso... – encaro-o – O senhor Philippe quer que eu lidere o time feminino._

_Ariga – Para o campeonato? – ele sorri e eu confirmo – Parabéns! Que oportunidade!_

_Gabriele – É, mas eu ainda não sei se vou aceitar. O senhor Philippe disse que eu devo me concentrar no meu futuro, e que se as minhas amigas forem amigas de verdade vão entender as minhas decisões. Eu comecei a pensar no Kojiro e na razão dele ter abandonado o Fuji. De fato, ele talvez não tenha abandonado... Ouvindo a proposta do senhor Philippe, e uma amiga minha, eu imaginei as opções do Kojiro quando aceitou ser o capitão permanente do Filiam. Ele é quase o pai da sua família. Todo o luxo que eles têm hoje veio do esforço dele. E o Kojiro, quando se foi, disse que queria melhorar o seu estilo como jogador. O treinador dele, aquele técnico Kira, foi o único apoio que ele teve quando estava se tornando um talento, então Kojiro já está acostumado. Além das suas ambições, sonhos, e a preocupação familiar... Eu também pensei "caso eu aceite a proposta de treinar o time feminino da Sonore, não é como se eu estivesse deixando o meu time permanentemente"... E tudo é para o programa de intercâmbio... Quando o prazo acabar, quem sabe como vão ficar as coisas. Nós podemos voltar ao nosso lugar no antigo time, se quisermos! Então... Kojiro pode voltar se quiser, dentro de um ano. – pauso; já estou observando meus pés com muito interesse faz tempo – Mas ele volta se quiser. E aí eu comecei a pensar também "e se o que oferecerem pra ele lá for mais tentador?", "e se ele escolher ser do Filiam", "e se preferir a Natasha"... – opa, falei merda – Ai!... Esquece a última parte!_

_Ariga – Você gosta do Kojiro Hyuga, não é?! – rápido, pega a faca antes que ele conte pra alguém – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu não vou contar nada a ninguém._

_Gabriele – Não que a essa altura do campeonato as pessoas não achem que temos alguma coisa... Natasha me fez de sua inimiga pessoal publicamente quando nos conhecemos! Se eu não tivesse declarado o namoro deles, oficialmente, para a imprensa durante o baile de debutantes, a guerra ainda estaria ocorrendo! – suspiro, irritada – Mas pra quê mais negar? Sim, gosto dele!_

_Ariga – E você sabe dizer qual é o nível desse seu gostar?_

_Gabriele – Acho que não é da sua conta! – Ariga ri da minha cara emburrada._

_Ariga – Só é interessante que você se lembre de uma coisa Gabriele. O amor é avassalador. Ele te pega quando menos se espera! Seria quase como uma rasteira no campo. Se você for forte o bastante para vencer os seus adversários em campo, pode marcar o gol da vitória. – acho que o irmão do treinador Mendes também é amigo da minha filosófica mãe – Talvez agora você não se ache boa o bastante, mas para provar a todos que é não pode ter medo de pisar na jaca de vez em quando. Se precisar gritar, grite! Se tiver que ferir alguém dizendo a verdade, diga! Você, pelo que sei, nunca teve problemas para expressar as suas opiniões. – nós rimos – Continue assim e você vai descobrir de quem gosta e quem realmente gosta de você. Basta lembrar que os amigos são para sempre... Encontre uma pessoa que te faça se sentir tão especial e confortável quanto o seu time, as suas amigas. – ele pausa – Qual deles seria?_

_Gabriele – Nenhum. – respondo rapidamente, e enquanto ele estranha eu sorrio – Mas eu sinto que pude ser eu mesma com todos. Em parte, porque eu sou respondona mesmo, como diz a mamãe. – nós rimos de novo – Mas também, entre os três, o Kojiro foi o meu maior cúmplice. – suspiro, fazendo pausa longa – Posso fazer uma ligação aqui? – Ariga estranha essa mudança de assunto, mas direciona a mão ao seu telefone – Não se preocupe. Eu uso meu celular mesmo. – tiro-o do bolso e Ariga se levanta, indo mexer em qualquer coisa no computador – Selena?_

_Selena – "Ah, Gabriele?! Como você tá? Eu vou pôr o viva-vos. As meninas estão loucas pra falar contigo!" – escuto uma tecla sendo apertada e em seguida um barulho enorme._

_Deise – "Gabi! Faz tempo que você não nos liga, traíra!" – agora eu estremeci pelo título._

_Camila – "Gabi! Tô sentindo sua falta!". – acho que elas nem iam escutar se respondesse._

_Yayoi – "Como está tudo com você e a Sanae?"._

_Natália – "Soubemos que você arrancou a blusa no primeiro dia de treino."._

_Flora – "É a cara dela!" – a safada ri – "Queria ter visto!"._

_Gabriele – Foi uma ideia de última hora. – nós rimos – Sabiam que, se tudo der certo, tio Mark e a Talita vão ser escolhidos como membros oficiais da Comissão de Carnaval? Parece que Roberto e tio Mark estão se ocupando com umas despesas extras e a técnica e Talita já estavam ajudando os outros carnavalescos com a música-tema da escola de samba, a Virgem de Ipanema. O samba-enredo ficou legal, eu já escutei. E adivinhem quem será o Intérprete?! – rufem os tambores ou os grilos – Roberto!_

_Gisela – "Verdade? O Roberto?" – todos exclamam surpresos._

_Gabriele – Verdade verdadeira! Os Dirigentes da escola estão satisfeitos com o sucesso da gente no campeonato. Estão aproveitando que a nossa vitória está fresca pra nos colocar bem na linha de frente da Virgem de Ipanema, justamente a mais nova escola batizada do evento._

_Shingo – "Eu sou o único que não está entendendo nada?"._

_Gabriele – Os brasileiros aí explicam pra vocês depois. – todos concordam._

_Lupita – "Vem cá, que história é essa de nos convidar para sambar no Carnaval?"._

_Anastásia – "Ah é! Oliver acabou de nos contar o que a Sanae disse. Que papo é esse?"._

_Elaine – "Garanto que não vão ter a minha participação."._

_Gabriele – Calem a boca! – eu grito e senhor Ariga segura uma risada – Eu estou ligando justamente pra falar sobre isso. O tio Mark avisou que algumas dançarinas quebraram a perna, engravidaram, ou sei lá o que... Ele soube disso logo no avião a caminho daqui, no primeiro dia, e até tentou dar um jeitinho no problema, mas como parte desse desfile exige que as dançarinas também façam embaixadinhas, não deu pra achar ninguém com as duas exigências. As garotas daqui ou sambam ou jogam, mas todo mundo sabe como é difícil ter corpo pra fazer todos dois!... Ah, e hoje de manhã chegou o aviso que uns rapazes da escola também se acidentaram!_

_Pierre – "Também? Foi um efeito dominó por acaso?"._

_Gabriele – Meu amor, o que não falta aqui no Rio é gente pra se acidentar. Ou melhor, o que não falta é acidente para o povo se machucar! – Ariga e eu rimos._

_Hikaru – "Gabi, tem mais alguém aí com você?"._

_Gabriele – É o senhor Ariga, irmão do treinador Mendes._

_Ariga – Olá pessoal! – ele grita e a galera grita de volta._

_Karl – "Ah, isso lembra que o senhor Mendes pediu para o treinador Ariga repassar todas as informações que coletou para ele de novo. Parece que o computador dele travou e os últimos dados se perderam." – Ariga confirma e corre para o computador, repassando o e-mail._

_Gabriele – Bom... E então? Quais garotas e rapazes vêm pra cá?_

_Juan – "Uou! Como assim? Agora nós temos que ir também?"._

_Gabriele – Me ouviu dizer que nós estamos com falta de dançarinos?_

_Alan – "Foi mal Gabi, mas isso parece enrolação!"._

_Gabriele – Não é caô! – eles ficam uns segundos quietos – É gíria... Mas não é conversa!_

_Jun – "Está aí há pouco tempo e já aprendeu gírias?! E nos meteu no meio por quê?"._

_Gabriele – Eu me entroso rápido. Sou do povão! E olha... Estava pensando nos shows que já fizemos e também achei que seria uma boa ideia a mídia nos mostrar com outra cara fora do campo ou dos eventos esportivos._

_Oliver – "Eu disso isso a elas." – na sequência, escuto um som esganiçado._

_Gabriele – Ei, parem de enforcar o pobre Oliver! – o som pára – Como capitão do Fuji, ele é o trunfo para irmos ao campeonato! – pauso – É bom que vocês se lembrem do método muito bem utilizado do Katagiri pra selecionar os jogadores. Por causa da estratégia publicitária, todo jogador que tiver toda iniciativa de mostrar seus talentos fora do campo será mais bem avaliado. Isso começa com a quermesse no fim do ano e vai ao longo dos meses até o próximo campeonato._

_Yoshiko – "Isso é verdade gente. A Camila e o Shingo já ganharam terreno para nós lá na quermesse, mas agora é conosco! Temos que mostrar nossos talentos!"._

_Jamile – "Mas daí a desfilar... Eu não sei. É constrangedor."._

_Misaki – "Você tem quadris desenhados pra esse tipo de coisa Mile!" – no plano de fundo a vaia e Ariga e eu começamos a rir._

_Gabriele – Isso tudo é inveja, é? – rio – O que vocês andam fazendo quando não estou aí?_

_Inara – "Não é da sua conta!" – as risadas atrapalham algumas falas e eu rio de novo._

_Ken – "É melhor não saber mesmo, pra não se traumatizar!" – o povo grita e eu gargalho._

_Brigite – "São quantas dançarinas, pra gente ter uma noção?". – voltando ao assunto._

_Gabriele – Cinco. A Sanae já avisou que não vai aceitar o convite, então..._

_Hannele – "Tudo bem, eu aceito ir!" – alguns assovios e aplausos vêm do plano de fundo._

_Gabriele – Oh povo besta!... – eu sussurro e Ariga ri – Quem mais? – volto a elevar a voz._

_Lui – "A Selena já se candidatou!" – é claro que ela não ia negar..._

_Gino – "Não pode nos dizer quais são os exatos cargos que estão faltando?"._

_Gabriele – Sanae pode mandar uma mensagem pra vocês depois. Tenho que voltar para o treino, agora que fui convocada pra ser capitã permanente do time feminino brasileiro, Vita._

_- O QUÊ?! – com todo mundo gritando pelo telefone vai ser difícil explicar..._


	7. Pequenos Momentos de Reflexão

**Obs: As falas do Kojiro em aspas (") são pensamentos. Ele não narra os diálogos e a narração entre travessões (-) é minha.**

**Cap. 6**

**Pequenos Momentos de Reflexão**

_{Kojiro Pov's/Braja, quinta-feira}_

_Kojiro – Mandou me chamar senhor Carlo?_

_Carlo – Sim Kojiro. Sente-se. – Kojiro obedece e senta na cadeira em frente ao homem._

_O que ele quer comigo? Vir me chamar assim, de uma hora pra outra... E está com muita intimidade comigo também. Qual será o motivo da reunião?_

_Carlo – Bem Kojiro... – ele sorri – Você é um homem talentoso e inteligente! Eu soube por Kelvin e Kira que andou progredindo nos seus treinos e os seus músculos se desenvolveram de forma regular. Agora ficou mais equilibrado, não é?! – o rapaz confirma com a cabeça, ainda na desconfiança – Na verdade, eu chamei você aqui para discutir um assunto importante... – ele se debruça sobre a mesa e joga o jornal ao lado na frente de Kojiro, ficando sério de repente – Você leu os jornais? – o rapaz pega o jornal e entra em choque – Parece que não... A matéria que está ocupando as primeiras páginas de todos os jornais e revistas é essa: "Gabriele Monterrey aceita a liderança do time feminino de futebol no Brasil". – Kojiro o encara surpreso e volta o olhar ao jornal em mãos – Ela agora é a líder do time Vita, ou na tradução, "Vida". Antes elas não eram sequer reconhecidas como um time feminino, por serem poucas e inexperientes, mas agora...!_

_Kojiro – Eu não fazia ideia! – ele larga o jornal na mesa, passando as mãos no rosto – Eu ando tão ocupado com os treinos que mal tenho tempo sequer de ouvir o rádio!_

_Carlo – Muito me surpreende nenhum dos seus colegas ter lhe dito nada._

_Kojiro – Bom, é que... – ele olha corado para o outro lado – Eu também meio que desvio de todos os assuntos que envolvem a Gabriele. Não estamos mais nos falando desde que eu vim pra cá. – Carlo dá um sorriso de canto e abaixa as mãos juntas._

_Carlo – Bem... Assim é melhor, porque o que eu vou dizer agora Kojiro requer seu sangue frio para todas as relações que tiver com essa garota. – o rapaz o encara tenso – Gabriele é uma ameaça! As pessoas gostam dela. Desde que venceu o campeonato, ela conquistou uma legião de fãs e ainda está ganhando pontos com os organizadores da Copa do Mundo. Os presidentes já a admiram, mesmo sendo tão jovem, e ela seria garota-propaganda do comercial esportivo hoje se não tivesse cedido seu lugar! Ela é esperta. – Kojiro permanece quieto, apenas absorvendo – Se as coisas continuarem nesse ritmo, ela entrará na escalação para o próximo campeonato e será a maior pedra no sapato de todos aqui! Kelvin deixou bem claro que Natasha perde a paciência de uma maneira muito fácil quando as duas se encontram! – Kojiro segura sua vontade de rir – A sua ajuda é importante. Com ela, isso não vai acontecer... – ele pausa – Eu quero que a destrua._

_Kojiro – Como disse? – ele parece despertar e Carlo suspira._

_Carlo – Você me escutou rapaz. Acabe com Gabriele Monterrey! – sorri – Ela já fez nosso país de tolo muitas vezes em rede mundial, e eu acho que está na hora de dar o troco._

_Kojiro – Mas do que o senhor está falando? O que quer que eu faça?_

_Carlo – Vocês já foram parceiros de time. Você a conhece bem. Sabe qual é a coisa que ela mais preza no mundo... Use isso contra ela para impedi-la de continuar no time brasileiro._

_Kojiro – Está querendo que eu a ameace? – Carlo permanece sério._

_Carlo – Kojiro... – ele levanta de repente e vira de costas, olhando para a janela com suas mãos atrás de si – Vamos ser francos. Uma garota como ela é muito habilidosa. Não é qualquer mulher que tem coragem de se vestir de homem para entrar em uma competição transmitida em rede mundial e ainda ridicularizar o namorado! – de novo, Kojiro suprime sua vontade de rir – Aquela menina é um trunfo enorme, e nas mãos certas um perigo para os adversários!... Se esse time a tiver, eu não tenho dúvidas de que serão as campeãs. – Kojiro parece se surpreender na afirmação do presidente e não esconde isso quando este olha para ele – A minha meta para esta próxima Copa é provar que nós somos os melhores! Você aceitou estar conosco pra ser o melhor jogador do mundo, não?! – Kojiro hesita, mas confirma com a cabeça, igualmente sério – Então, seja um rapaz inteligente e faça o que estou dizendo! Nós temos que impedi-la de ter a mínima chance de conquistar aquela taça! – Kojiro engole em seco sem que Carlo perceba – Até o fim do ano, quando acabar o programa de intercâmbio, os jogadores que trocaram de time e os times no país oposto poderão escolher continuar nele ou voltar ao original. Em um ano, a pré-escalação e as opiniões públicas estarão tomadas. Para conquistar Katagiri e o público, será preciso mais do que chutar a bola em campo. Eu estou contando com você para chamar a atenção dos torcedores!_

_Kojiro – Mas além de chantagear Gabriele, o que planeja que eu faça?_

_Carlo – Seja original. – ele sorri, voltando a sentar na cadeira e inclinando seu corpo para trás – As pessoas adoram ver celebridades em eventos sociais. Arranje um!... Aquele Roberto e sua prole parecem estar engajados no Carnaval deste ano no Brasil. É claro – ele ri -, não estou esperando que um mero desfile com penas de papagaio e músicas idealistas façam a cabeça desse grupo interesseiro da P.M.E.! – Carlo prolonga a risada, mas Kojiro permanece sério – E então Kojiro? Nós estamos de acordo? – o rapaz permanece quieto, em reflexão, e então Carlo sorri de um jeito miserável – Lembre-se de que suas ambições e o sustento da sua família estão em jogo!_

_Eu sei disso, não precisa me lembrar! Mas chantagens e ameaças não são meu forte. Eu só jogo como quero, com garra! Mesmo se a Gabriele estiver entre os melhores, eu também vou me esforçar e quando nos encontrarmos...! Vou entrar naquele estádio matando! – Kojiro sorri de canto – Um dos motivos pelo qual eu deixei os meus companheiros de time foi porque todos nós estávamos precisando andar com as próprias pernas. Agora eu posso provar o meu talento._

_Kojiro – Eu entendi senhor. Vou conversar com Gabriele o mais rápido possível._

_Carlo – Muito bem rapaz. – Carlo estende a mão para Kojiro e ele levanta da cadeira para apertá-la – Você tem um futuro glorioso aqui, pode apostar! Vai descobrir em pouco tempo que sair do Fuji foi a melhor escolha que fez! – Kojiro não responde, apenas dá meia-volta e se vai._

_Antes de tudo, é melhor ligar pro Oliver e saber mais informações sobre a Gabriele. Ele e a Sanae continuam se comunicando por telefone... – ele ri de leve – Engraçado... Se fosse antes, Gabriele e eu estaríamos tirando sarro dos dois, fazendo piadas engraçadas por causa do clima e todos iam rir. Camila e Shingo ririam muito e já Benji e Lupita iam começar a brigar com todo mundo... – ele suspira – Se a Gabriele me criticou tanto por sair do time, por que fez igual?_

_- Kojiro volta à universidade Burguese e encontra Natasha treinando... Ou, neste caso, só martirizando seu time, Fever. À cerca de dezesseis dias ele tem treinado muito para desenvolver seu lado esquerdo do corpo e a namorada não pára de reclamar do abandono. Bem... Ela não treina quase nada! Como Kelvin, o treinador físico, é seu pai, ela recebe treinamento individual. -_

_Natasha – Hyu! – ela grita assim que o vê e sai do campo, indo até o corredor das salas de aula próximas e abraçando o braço direito de Kojiro – O que o presidente queria?_

_Kojiro – Nada demais. Ele elogiou o meu esforço. – não é de toda mentira._

_Natasha – Poderia ter feito isso por telefone. – ela franze o cenho._

_Kojiro – Ele não pode fazer isso caso alguém grampeei a ligação._

_Natasha – É claro!... – ela dá de ombros e volta a sorrir – Agora meu time deu uma pausa. – ou mais especificamente, ELA deu uma pausa – Nós podemos passar um tempo juntos!_

_Kojiro – Tasha, agora não! Eu preciso fazer uma coisa antes._

_Natasha – Você faz depois. – ela tenta puxá-lo para o campo – Vamos ficar aqui._

_Kojiro – Você quer namorar na frente de todo mundo? – ele percebe algumas colegas dela olhando e rindo, então faz força no puxão de Tasha._

_Natasha – Não faz nenhum mal exibir o meu gatinho! – ela ri e se aproxima lentamente – Além disso, eles são seus amigos também, não são?! Não vão se importar com formalidades!_

_Kojiro – Eu... – por um momento, passa pela mente dele a imagem de todos os amigos e a de uma pessoa em especial – Não dá Natasha. Eu tenho uma coisa importante pra fazer._

_Natasha – Você me chamou pelo nome completo? – ela se aborrece._

_- Desde o primeiro encontro de Natasha com Gabriele, quando ela mentiu sobre Kojiro ter vários encontros e apelidar todas as garotas para não esquecer o nome de nenhuma, Tasha não aceita mais ser chamada pelo nome completo por ele. Kojiro engole em seco e sorri de canto. -_

_Kojiro – Tasha! – ela sorri e ele suspira – Desculpe. Agora eu preciso ir._

_Natasha – O que é mais importante que eu? – pela primeira vez na vida, em tantos anos de amor infantil reprimido, Kojiro sente na pele o quanto Natasha é grudenta._

_Kojiro – Gabriele tinha razão... – sussurra com o rosto virado e Tasha solta ele num pulo._

_Natasha – O que você disse? – ela o encara, colocando as mãos na cintura._

_Kojiro – Nada. Dá licença, eu tenho que ir pro meu quarto. – sem esperar que ela saia da frente, ele passa quase correndo por ela e anda até chegar aos dormitórios, entrando no quarto._

_O que deu em mim? Por que eu estou correndo da Natasha? Não aceitei ser o namorado dela?... Ah! Eu vou ligar logo para o Oliver e ver se ele tem alguma novidade._

_Kojiro – Oliver? – o amigo o cumprimenta contente pelo celular – Eu vou bem. E você?_

_Oliver – "Essa conversa já tá muito manjada Hyuga!" – ocorre uma pausa temporária._

_Kojiro – Sabe Oliver... Acho que eu só me toquei agora que nenhum de vocês me chama pelo nome. – Oliver fica quieto, mas logo ri._

_Oliver – "Ah Hyuga, isso porque nós respeitamos o nosso capitão!"._

_Kojiro – Mas você é o capitão agora. Eu sou até rival de vocês._

_Oliver – "Não vai deixar nunca de ser o nosso capitão Hyuga. Mesmo você sendo agora o líder do Filiam, nós vamos continuar sendo os seus amigos, não é?!"._

_Meus amigos... Eu não acredito que eles ainda se importam comigo, mesmo depois de ter ido embora! – Kojiro abaixa a cabeça por um momento, sorrindo e segurando uma lágrima. -_

_Oliver – "Hyuga? Você ainda tá aí?" – Kojiro suspira e deita na cama, ainda sorrindo._

_Kojiro – Sim... Mas me diz, quais são as novidades? Nós não conversamos faz tempo!_

_Oliver – "É mesmo. A última vez foi quando você ainda estava viajando para Braja... Na verdade, tem uma novidade sim. Você já leu os jornais?"._

_Kojiro – Está falando de a Gabriele ter aceitado ser líder do time brasileiro Vita?_

_Oliver – "É. Eu soube pela Sanae agora a pouco, antes do almoço. Hoje faz dezessete dias que elas foram para o Brasil e a Gabi recebeu essa proposta sexta-feira passada. O técnico delas, o senhor Philippe, está satisfeito com o treinamento dela. A Gabi tem treinado muito!"._

_Kojiro – Muito? – ele repete surpreso – Muito quanto?_

_Oliver – "A Sanae diz que mesmo depois de sair do campo da universidade, ela vai jogar com as crianças nos fundos ou na entrada da casa."._

_Kojiro – O que? Que crianças e qual casa?_

_Oliver – "Ah, desculpe, eu esqueci que você não sabe!... O Mark conhece uma costureira chamada Aparecida no Brasil. Ela tem doze filhos."._

_Kojiro – Doze?! – ri – Nossa! Dá um time mirim de futebol! – Oliver ri também._

_Oliver – "É verdade! São seis garotos e seis meninas e todos eles adoram futebol! A Sanae e a Gabi ficaram de tomar conta das crianças pra pagar por conta própria sua estadia na casa da dona Aparecida. Elas também ensinam futebol pros pequenos."._

_Kojiro – E a Gabriele treina com o time feminino e com as crianças?_

_Oliver – "É. Sanae diz que como eles são novinhos, entre os cinco e doze anos, as chamam de tias." – os dois riem – "Sabia que o time masculino, o Pars, deu em cima da Gabriele?"._

_Kojiro – Ah... – ele se controla para mudar a pergunta – O que quer dizer Pars?_

_Oliver – "Pars?" – controla uma risada – "É 'Festa' em latim. Sanae também disse que o vizinho das crianças, um garoto chamado Pedro, sabe muitas coisas, desde o latim até a história do estádio Domus Dei. Elas aprendem muito!" – eles riem de novo, Kojiro um pouco menos – "Você soube dos novos cargos que o Roberto e os outros receberam?"._

_Kojiro – Eu cheguei a ler uma parte da matéria, mas não entendi as definições dos cargos._

_Oliver – "No jornal tem explicando... Esse assunto virou uma febre! As pessoas daqui só falam disso nas ruas!... Sexta de manhã a Gabi ligou para a Selena quando todo mundo estava no campo e ela perguntou quem de nós podia substituir os dançarinos da escola de samba, que se acidentaram. Aceitaram Rivaul, Leo, Pepe, Selena, Molly, Hannele e Gisela. Carlos foi ver o show como acompanhante. Eles viajaram no mesmo dia pro Brasil e estão todos ensaiando para participar do Carnaval. O restante de nós vai daqui a alguns dias pra assistir ao Desfile das Campeãs e participar do casamento duplo dos técnicos e do Mark com a Talita."._

_Kojiro – Isso é sério? Eu não acredito! – Oliver ri – Os presidentes concordaram com isso?_

_Oliver – "Já que você aceitou ser o capitão do Filiam, Justin ficou na liderança do Fórtica e Willem subiu de posto, virou técnico. Por enquanto, o Justin tem que ser capitão e técnico por um ano, até o fim do programa de intercâmbio. Quando tudo terminar, ele já anunciou que vai para Jyrdan com o Fórtica e o Fuji e as Hotters voltam para Silja com o Roberto e a Emília. Se depois disso os jogadores quiserem trocar de time temporariamente ou permanentemente, tudo bem, mas antes os presidentes querem testar novas possibilidades. O Carnaval só vai durar uns dias e depois voltamos à rotina normal de treino, pra tentar entrar na pré-escalação do Katagiri no final do ano. Segundo a Sanae, a Gabi aceitou jogar uma vez pelo Brasil, neste campeonato, pra dar reconhecimento ao time feminino Vita. Quando tudo terminar, ela volta para Hotter."._

_Kojiro – Sei... – suspira – Então foi por isso... – sussurra._

_Oliver – "O que você disse?" – Kojiro diz um "nada" melancólico – "Você não está com uma voz muito animada. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"._

_Kojiro – Eu acho que aceitei esse convite de capitão do Filiam rápido demais._

_Oliver – "Não está sendo como você esperava?" – Kojiro não responde de imediato._

_Kojiro – É só que agora eu consigo entender muitas das coisas sobre as quais falei com a Gabriele antes de vir pra cá. O elo dela com as garotas, por exemplo. Elas têm uma ligação forte e agora, que eu estou longe de todos, sei como ela deve ter se sentido quando anunciei que viria para Braja. – pausa, sorrindo triste – Mas a Gabriele deve me achar um imbecil, não é?!_

_Oliver – "Eu não diria isso." – ri de leve – "A Gabi só não estava entendendo essas suas razões de ir embora, mas agora eu acho que ela já entende."._

_Kojiro – E como você tem tanta certeza disso?_

_Oliver – "A Sanae me contou que ela anda pensativa depois de conversar com o treinador Ariga, o irmão do senhor Mendes." – Kojiro resmunga uma confirmação – "Parece que ela tem desabafado com ele todas as suas dúvidas e o treinador a ajudou a entender que você partiu por estar protegendo a sua família, porque a carreira de jogador sustentou a sua mãe e seus irmãos por muito tempo e você está tendo uma chance melhor em Braja, especialmente pelo seu técnico, Kira!..." – ele pausa e suspira – "Além disso, tem a questão que no fim do ano os jogadores vão poder escolher se voltam para casa ou ficam com o time pra onde foram mandados durante esse programa de intercâmbio. A Sanae me disse que a Gabriele confessou ter aceitado ser a líder do time Vita pelo mesmo motivo que acha ter sido o seu: independência. Ela não quer que nem ela ou as garotas sejam muito dependentes umas das outras e melhorem como jogadoras."._

_Kojiro – E esse foi o meu principal motivo! – confirma – É um daqueles momentos onde a melhor decisão é partir e evoluir... Mas eu vou voltar pro Fuji depois do próximo campeonato e nós vamos disputar todos os campeonatos seguintes da Copa juntos. Vai me devolver o posto!_

_Oliver – "Por mim tudo bem!" – os dois riem – "Não que eu não goste de ser capitão..."._

_Kojiro – Você anda conversando muito com a Sanae, não é?! Estão namorando? – riem._

_..._

_- Hyuga, cara, você não vai acreditar quem tá passando na TV agora!_

_Kojiro – O que foi? – ele se aproxima de um colega de time, saboreando seu sanduíche de café-da-manhã sentado no banco perto do balcão da cantina, como todos os outros – É...!_

_- É! – o rapaz volta a falar empolgado – É a Gabriele Monterrey! Ela não está uma gata? – Kojiro suprime a vontade de reclamar com ele, afinal, ela não é nada sua._

_Natasha – O que está acontecendo? Por que estão molengando tanto pra terminar de... É a Gabriele? – ela olha para a TV suspensa na parede – Ela fez um clipe com as amigas?! E está linda também! – o tom é de revolta – Eu não acredito! Aumentem o volume! Eu quero ouvir! – o rapaz perto dela obedece e pega o controle remoto sobre o balcão, aumentando o volume._

"_- E então Gabriele? – o repórter a pergunta diante do belo plano de fundo do campo da universidade Sonore – Você já era uma estrela em campo. Como é ser uma estrela da TV?"_

"_Gabriele – Ai meu Deus, não sei dizer! – ela ri, pondo uma mecha do cabelo com baby-lise atrás da orelha direita e piscando os olhos maquiados – Eu agradeço aos meus fãs, por terem deixado tantos recados gentis na página de comentários do vídeo na internet e também por suas cartas. Eu li todas, viu?! – ela, o repórter e o cara da câmera, pelo que se percebe no eco, riem – Mas, especialmente, eu quero agradecer ao presidente Edward, por investir no meu sucesso."_

"_- Então foi ideia do nosso presidente que você fizesse um clipe com as suas amigas?"_

"_Gabriele – Na verdade a ideia foi da Sanae. – a garota dá um passo à frente e fica ao lado da Gabi, abraçando-a quando ela passa o braço direito sobre seus ombros – Mas a escolha dessa música foi minha e o investimento foi do presidente Edward, que contratou toda a maravilhosa equipe que nos ajudou a gravar o clipe. Todos foram muito pacientes comigo. – todos riem."_

_Natasha – Eu não acredito nisso! – Kojiro olha para o lado e vê a garota cerrando dentes e punhos em completa ira – Por que eu não pensei nisso antes?! E tá na cara aquela falsidade!_

_- Shi, fica quieta Natasha! – muitos reclamam e ela cruza os braços com raiva._

"_- Mudando um pouco de assunto... – o repórter continua – Você decidiu ser a capitã do time Vita, mas o Kojiro Hyuga declarou na sua primeira entrevista como capitão do Filiam que você e ele tiveram uma briga por causa da saída dele do Fuji. Por que decidiu sair do Hotter?"_

"_Gabriele – Mas eu não saí. – ela sorri e o repórter se surpreende, desfazendo o sorriso – O que eu fiz foi dar um tempo. Eu percebi que minhas amigas e eu ficamos muito dependentes umas das outras em campo, e assim nunca conseguiríamos evoluir! – Selena e as demais moças atrás de Gabi e Sanae chegam mais perto, sorrindo – Nós nos adoramos, mas todos precisam de uma música solo, a não ser no caso do clipe conjunto...! – todos riem de novo – Então eu aceitei ser a líder do time feminino de futebol brasileiro por um campeonato. Depois disso, eu volto pro meu antigo time... E quanto ao Kojiro Hyuga... – ela pausa de propósito, olhando diretamente a câmera, e a cantina inteira do outro lado da tela silencia – Eu não vou me desculpar pela briga, já que você devia ter me contado os outros motivos pelos quais saiu do Fuji. Saiba que é um fato científico que mesmo nascendo mais homens do que mulheres, vocês é quem morrem primeiro, e emoção reprimida é um desses fatores!... – suspira – Mas eu quero que saiba também que eu sei como se sentiu quando precisou trocar de time. E te perdoo por ter sido um idiota maior do que de costume. – ela sorri e Kojiro se arrepia do outro lado – Ah sim, e Natasha! – os jogadores na cantina a encaram – Estou esperando você comentar no meu vídeo e admitir como eu sou mais gostosa do que você. – no plano de fundo, o time Pars começa a bater palmas aos berros e o Vita começa a rir, puxando a risada do repórter, que tenta se controlar."_

_Natasha – AQUELA VADIA! – ela sai aos bufos e passos pesados da cantina, com todos os jogadores do Filiam rindo e vaiando._

_Kojiro – Ei galera, calem a boca! – eles ficam quietos e Kojiro volta a olhar para a TV._

"_- Então fale para o pessoal de casa um pouco mais sobre o clipe, pra quem ainda não viu."_

"_Gabriele – Claro! Ele é uma fotocópia do clipe das Girls Generation, Run Devil Run..."._


	8. Corra Demônio, Demônio Corra

**Cap. 7**

**Corra Demônio, Demônio Corra**

_{Sanae Pov's/ Brasil, sexta-feira}_

_{Flash Back On}_

_Sanae – Gabi, você não acha que nós podíamos fazer um clipe?_

_Gabriele – Clipe? – ela repetiu enquanto ajudava Graça a trocar de roupa após o banho._

_Sanae – Sim. Já que as garotas estão chegando aqui com alguns dos garotos, nós podemos aproveitar a quantidade de membros do time para promover também nossos talentos. Eu pensei que já que dançamos a coreografia e cantamos a música das Girls Generation naquela revanche, nós bem podíamos fazer um clipe. Isso ia atrair o público!_

_Abílio – É, vamos dançar! – as duas riram quando ele esticou as mãozinhas para o ar._

_Sanae – Brito, fique quietinho, se não vai ser impossível calçar este sapato!_

_Brito – Tá bom. – o outro gêmeo finalmente se aquietou e a deixou terminar de amarrar os cadarços – Vamos apostar corrida até o jardim! – seu irmão concordou e eles foram correndo com Graça logo atrás, tentando acompanhar o ritmo hiperativo dos dois._

_Gabriele – É melhor diminuir o açúcar dessas crianças...! – elas riram – Um clipe, né?!..._

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Sanae – E foi assim que começou. A Gabriele estava tão animada com a ideia do clipe que reuniu todas as meninas, quando chegaram, para discutirmos qual música seria melhor, como o equipamento seria arranjado e tudo mais. Institivamente a Gisela sugeriu pedirmos uma ajuda ao presidente Edward, já que ele parece gostar bastante da Gabi pelo seu progresso treinando o time Vita e por ter derrubado a moral do pessoal de Braja. Imagine a nossa surpresa quando em duas horas o Roberto voltou para casa com dois seguranças na cola, com um convite especial do presidente pra almoçar na casa dele! Em um telefonema, usando emprestado o celular da Emília, a Gabi convenceu o presidente a financiar um clipe comigo, a Hannele, Gisela, Molly e Selena!_

_Oliver – "Por que eu não consigo ficar surpreso?" – nós dois rimos – "E levou cinco dias apenas!... Mas por que escolheram essa música do clipe? Ficou meio..."._

_Sanae – Sugestivo? – Oliver resmunga do outro lado da linha – Era pra ser. É que sexta, na mesma tarde da semana passada em que eu sugeri à Gabi fazermos esse clipe, ela recebeu um telefonema. Foi logo depois das meninas ligarem, antes da viagem. Você nem imagina quem era!_

_{Flash Back On}_

_Sanae – Oh Gabi, __atende!__São as meninas no telefone. Não posso explicar como vão ser as sequências dos eventos no Carnaval e elas querem saber logo antes de pegar o avião._

_Gabriele – Tá bom! – ela gritou descendo as escadas e pegou o telefone das mãos de Sanae enquanto ela continuou a lavar a louça – Alô? – era a voz de um rapaz – Oi Benji! Vou falando e você repassa pra elas?! Ok... A LIESA, a Liga Independente das Escolas de Samba do Rio de Janeiro, também chamada de "Grupo Especial", é formada por doze, como logo sugere seu nome, escolas de samba independentes. O Grupo Especial desfila entre domingo e segunda-feira, nos dias 10 e 11 de fevereiro às nove da noite. Acontece que essa escola de samba que os técnicos, o tio Mark e a Talita tão ajudando, Virgem de Ipanema, não faz parte da LIESA._

_Flávia – Tia Gabi, tem um formigueiro no jardim e uma formiga picou minha perna!_

_Gabriele – Tudo bem meu amor, passa já. – ela se curvou pra olhar o joelho da menina e o telefone chiou devido a um resmungo de estranheza – Não, não foi contigo! Tava falando é com a Flavinha! – ela se voltou à menina – Eu vou pegar uma pomada no banheiro._

_Nicodemos – Pode aproveitar e me trazer álcool? – o garoto apareceu com o rosto ferido._

_Sanae – Como conseguiu essas picadas? – ela enxugou as mãos molhadas no avental e foi até a porta, segurando o rosto dele com cuidado._

_Décio – Quem você acha que destruiu o formigueiro? Hilário! – ele ergueu a câmera em mãos – Filmei bem quando o Nick caiu em cima das formigas depois dos gêmeos o empurrarem!_

_Sanae – Certo, pare de rir do seu irmão e ponha os gêmeos de castigo no quarto! Flavinha, a tia Gabi está ocupada. Venha comigo também e nós cuidamos dessas feridas. – ela acenou e foi._

_Júlio – Mamãe diz que banha é bom pra picadas de formiga! – ele gritou do sofá da sala._

_Sanae – Obrigada por avisar, mas pare de ver tanta TV! Vai estragar seu cérebro!_

_Gabriele – Muito bem... – suspirou – Continua aí Benji?... Tá. Seguindo, antes do desfile do Grupo Especial, tem as escolas de samba dos Grupos de Acesso, como chamam ess__as divisões inferiores do concurso de escolas de samba de determinada cidade. Eles são divididos em grup desfilam na sexta-feira e no sábado, ou seja, quando começar o Carnaval nos dias 8 e 9, com um tempo limite menor que a LIESA. A campeã dentre essas escolas tem direito de desfilar entre o Grupo Especial no ano seguinte pela vitória. É o caso da Virgem de Ipanema. As escolas novatas precisam ser batizadas por uma Escola Madrinha, num tipo de ritual onde a bandeira-símbolo das duas é trocada e o presidente do grêmio reconhece sua existência, ou algo assim. A Virgem de Ipanema já passou por isso ano passado e ganhou em pouco tempo um lugar entre o Grupo Especial, portanto quem for participar daí precisa vir aqui com a intenção de ajudar esse pessoal a vencer o desfile! Ou ao menos de se apresentarem com graça. – de repente desapareceu o som da TV e Sanae voltou do banheiro com Flávia e um Nicodemos cheio de banha no rosto._

_Sanae – Finalmente resolveu desligar a TV Júlio? – o garoto resmungou nervoso._

_Gabriele – Não foi ele. – ela sacodiu o telefone com aborrecimento._

_Maiara – Gabi, a energia acabou! – gritou a menina do quarto, no andar de cima._

_Gabriele – Não me diga! – ela gritou de volta e Sanae riu._

_Lavínia – Pode concertar? Queremos ouvir música! – a gêmea mais nova curvou o corpo e reclamou do topo da escada, se segurando no corrimão._

_Sanae – Vou usar o celular e ligar para o eletricista. – ela andou até seu quarto._

_Iara – Pode ser que tenha faltado luz no bairro. Devíamos perguntar aos vizinhos antes._

_Elvira – Não precisa. – a menina brotou no corredor da frente – Cauê acertou a bola bem na caixa de força e queimou um fusível. Ou mais! – encolhido, o garoto surgiu ao lado de Pedro._

_Gabriele – Vocês tem algo a dizer em sua defesa antes de contarmos à sua mãe?_

_Cauê – A culpa é toda do Pedro! – ele apontou o dedo e o amigo o olhou com raiva._

_Pedro – Vai perder o dedo e a língua, dedo-duro! Linguarudo!_

_Gabriele – Tá bom! Subam pro quarto e façam algo menos destrutivo! – eles obedeceram e Sanae retornou com o celular em mãos, entregando o de Gabriele, que estava tocando – Alô? Oi Benji!... É sim, é que queimou uns fusíveis aqui depois do Cauê praticar tiro ao alvo com a bola de futebol! – e ele riu – Pois então, antes que meu celular descarregue também, vou dizer logo quais esses postos disponíveis no desfile. Falta um casal de Mestre-Sala e Porta-Bandeira, duas garotas e dois caras pra dançarem sobre os carros alegóricos e uma Rainha de Bateria. A Selena talvez saiba te explicar como funciona cada cargo. Como todos devem se reunir lá na Cidade do Samba logo, para medir as fantasias, é melhor decidirem de uma vez quem vem! E esses cargos são muito importantes no evento!_

_Benji – "Como assim Cidade do Samba? Onde fica isso?"._

_Gabriele – É um conjunto de barracões das escolas de samba do Grupo Especial. O espaço é para a criação das alegorias e das fantasias. Eu aprendi tanto que tô surpresa! – riu – Escolas de samba do Grupo A ficam na Cidade do Samba dois, que é o caso da Virgem de Ipanema, mas, quando todos chegarem aqui, eu mostro onde é. Nós vamos com o Roberto e os outros. E então? – Benji confirmou por telefone quem ia e Gabriele desligou, aproveitando o silêncio na casa até o técnico vir restaurar a energia e o aparelho voltar a fazer barulho – Onde estão os pestinhas?_

_Sanae – Elvira chamou todos para montar um quebra-cabeça enorme na sala._

_Gabriele – Que bom! Temos a cozinha toda pra nós! – elas riram, sentando nas cadeiras e se recostando na mesa antes da capitã atender ao telefone – Gabriele falando. – toda sua alegria infantil sumiu em um instante – Justin? – Sanae endireitou o corpo e ficou atenta._

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Sanae – A Gabi veio me dizer depois o que ele queria. O Justin já tinha ligado antes, pelo que ela me confessou. Foi ele quem contou que o Willem tinha sido a favor da saída do Hyuga, pra treinar o time Filiam, no mesmo dia em que viajamos para o Brasil. Dessa vez, Justin ligou para avisar que tinha conseguido permissão pra assistir ao Carnaval pessoalmente, no Rio!_

_Oliver – "Então o Justin Treitor vai até o Rio de Janeiro?! Mas essa desculpa não pareceu convincente pra mim. Ele quer ver a Gabriele, por acaso?"._

_Sanae – Foi o que eu também achei! A Gabi não quis dizer nada, mas eu conversei com a Selena depois dela chegar aqui e ela me contou que a Gabriele parecia balançada depois daquela ligação do Justin no dia da viajem. Ele mencionou querer ela de volta!_

_Oliver – "Parece sério... Mas o Justin foi o único motivo dela escolher aquela música?"._

_Sanae – Não. Quando foi no domingo de manhã, ou mais especificamente de madrugada, ela recebeu outro telefonema. Os treinos para o desfile já tinham começado e estávamos na sala._

_{Flash Back On}_

_Selena – Então gente, o tempo limite para o desfile é de 80 minutos pro Grupo Especial e de uma hora pros Grupos de Acesso. Nós vamos trabalhar com os 60 minutos. As notas dadas a cada escola de samba variam entre sete e dez e o resultado da competição será divulgado bem na quarta-feira de cinzas, dia 13 pela tarde. É um feriado comum aqui... E no sábado seguinte, dia 16, todos vão vir para ver o Desfile das Campeãs, onde as seis primeiras colocadas dentre todas as escolas de samba vão desfilar sem pressão para expor sua vitória. Até lá, eu lamento falar que vai rolar muita pressão aqui! Vamos dar o nosso melhor!_

_Hannele – Sabe que não precisa dizer isso pra nenhum de nós. Tem sempre um treinador, ou no nosso caso treinadora, gritando com a gente!_

_Molly – É verdade. Pressão é pouco! Estamos acostumados. – Selena torceu o nariz._

_Leo – O mais importante é nos divertirmos. Vamos dar o máximo de nós, mas curtindo._

_Rivaul – Pergunta. – ele interrompeu – Qual é a exata função de cada um aqui?_

_Pepe – Ótima pergunta, porque eu também não entendi metade da explicação da Sele no avião! Tava morrendo de sono. – a moça suspirou observando o amigo bocejar._

_Carlos – Posso explicar o que eu entendi? – ele ergueu a mão e Selena passou a vez – No presente momento, Roberto e Mark estão trabalhando como Diretores, organizando o evento da compra de materiais até a escolha dos integrantes para o desfile. Emília e Talita estão prestando ajuda aos Carnavalescos, os responsáveis pela..._

_Gisela – Concepção, desenvolvimento e construção do evento, das fantasias e alegorias. A Selena repetiu isso tantas vezes que eu decorei! – mais uma vez, a moça torceu o nariz._

_Carlos – O Roberto será Intérprete, dando andamento ao samba-enredo durante o desfile. Já temos o Mestre de Bateria, também chamado de Diretor, que vai comandar a música tocada pela bateria, e os Diretores de Harmonia, os..._

_Pepe – Zeladores da evolução, harmonia e conjunto da escola durante o desfile, impedindo amontoamentos ou largos espaços e observando a cronometragem do tempo._

_Rivaul – Parem de interromper! – ele estapeou as cabeças de Pepe e Gisela, ainda assim rindo – Estão aborrecendo Selena. – a moça suspirou novamente, pedindo no balanço das mãos que Carlos prosseguisse com a explicação._

_Carlos – Então o que importa nos nossos papéis são o Mestre-Sala e a Porta-Bandeira, os cargos mais importantes do Carnaval por apresentarem o pavilhão da escola._

_Selena – Exato. O casal deve executar um determinado bailado especial e gracioso. Rivaul, Molly, vocês são a segunda dupla. Dançarão em frente à cabine dos jurados e não podem dar as costas um ao outro ao mesmo tempo, nem escorregar ou cometer qualquer perda de classe!_

_Molly – Quando você falou em pressão, era sério mesmo, não é?! – as duas riram._

_Hannele – As suas fantasias são parecidas com trajes de gala, típicos do século 18, sendo "carnavalizados", com uma quantidade exagerada de cores e enfeites. – ela via a foto das roupas._

_Rivaul – Bem, nós viemos preparados pra isso. Usar roupas meio espalhafatosas..._

_Gisela – Não diga "espalhafatosas" na frente da Selena! São clássicos! – todos riram._

_Selena – Muito engraçado gente. – ela cruzou os braços – Bem, o restante dança em cima do carro alegórico principal do desfile, o último a passar pela passarela._

_Molly – E você, doce sambista, será a linda cereja do bolo, a Rainha de Bateria._

_Leo – É um cargo para mulheres famosas desfilarem, não é?! – Selena corou e todos riram._

_Hannele – Ainda tem a Madrinha de Bateria e, na tese, esses cargos deviam ser vitalícios para mulheres de importância e reconhecimento desfilarem por sua comunidade!_

_Gisela – É, mas a madrinha e a rainha são praticamente o mesmo._

_Pepe – Vocês estão quase dizendo que o cargo da Selena é "qualquer coisa"._

_Leo – Na verdade é o da Madrinha de Bateria, porque a escola só tem uma se quiser!_

_Talita – Ai, nem me falem de madrinha! Ser a da Emília é cansativo! – as duas chegaram rindo por detrás dos dois, acompanhados dos noivos._

_Emília – Bem, não temos uma Madrinha de Bateria, mas eu sei que Selena fará um ótimo trabalho! – a moça sorriu e descruzou os braços – Escutem: à exceção da Comissão de Frente, os dançarinos que vão iniciar a apresentação, não há regras sobre a ordem dos elementos durante o desfile da escola, mas há o recuo da bateria até a passagem do último carro alegórico. A rainha e a bateria esperam ele passar para encerrar a passagem e os portões serem fechados. Atenção!_

_Mark – Mudando de assunto, vocês sabiam que o Intérprete tem um grito de guerra para anunciar o início do desfile da sua escola e convocar os integrantes a cantarem?_

_Pepe – Verdade? Isso parece muito legal! – Roberto passou a mão na cabeça rindo tímido._

_Roberto – Ora, então conte que vai cantar o samba-enredo comigo!_

_Rivaul – Você vai? Nossa! Quero ver como isso vai sair. – todos riram – O presidente da escola não vem se reunir conosco para irmos à Cidade do Samba?_

_Sanae – Pessoal! – ela de repente apareceu com Gabriele correndo em seu encalço._

_Gisela – Não me digam que acordaram agora, suas preguiçosas?! – elas tomaram fôlego._

_Molly – Ou estavam conversando com o pessoal da nossa Escola Madrinha, a Mangueira?_

_Mark – O que é Gabi? Recebeu alguma ligação? – ele notou o celular de Gabriele na mão._

_Roberto – Foi de Jyrdan? Alguma coisa errada com os times? Ou era o presidente?_

_Gabriele – Pior! Willem! – ela sacudiu o celular – Ele ligou pra mim às quatro da manhã avisando que vem junto do treinador Mendes acompanhar o Desfile das Campeãs e o casamento, mas não apenas eles. O desgraçado do Kojiro vem também, junto da Natasha e seus times!_

_Carlos – Brincou?! Os técnicos vêm juntos? Quer dizer, o Kira e o Kelvin?_

_Gabriele – Todo mundo, meu filho! E pra piorar, como alegria de pobre dura pouco, a mãe da Natasha vem antes pra ajudar a tia Talita e a mamãe com os preparativos dos casamentos!_

_Talita – Oh meu Deus! Mas por quê? – ela ergueu as mãos para o ar e rosnou – Aquela é um grude só! Essa mulher prendeu em nós desde que conheceu meu irmão! Kelvin imbecil!_

_Gabriele – Pois é... Desgraça pouca é bobagem. – elas suspiraram._

_Hannele – Ah não, essa as meninas precisam saber! Vou ligar pra elas agora!_

_Gabriele – E não se esqueça de avisar que é pra virem armadas!_

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Oliver – "Sim, o Hyuga comentou comigo na segunda-feira que ia ao Brasil. Pareceu um plano de última hora pra mim, mas ele disse que ia pela família, porque a mãe e os irmãos estão sentindo falta da Gabriele e Natasha está reclamando que os dois não saem mais para se divertir. Pareceu um ultimato. Mas como é o casamento do Roberto, não estranhei ele viajar mais cedo."._

_Sanae – Pois pra mim tem algo de muito errado nessa decisão de última hora de todos eles!_

_Oliver – "Você acha? São dois eventos grandes e importantes; isso já se justificaria só."._

_Sanae – Mas pense bem Oliver! O ex-namorado da Gabi, o ex-vizinho e o ex-parceiro, os três no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo?! É estranho! Especialmente porque esses telefonemas se seguiram quase no mesmo dia. Justin e Willem ligaram com uma diferença de horas!_

_Oliver – "No que está pensando? Que eles estão armando algo?"._

_Sanae – Quando conversou com o Hyuga, ele não parecia estranho ou ansioso?_

_Oliver – "Normal. Ele tem ligado mais vezes do que de costume pra mim, interessado nas coisas por aqui e pergunta com frequência se conversamos algo interessante."._

_Sanae – Ora, e por que você acha que ele estaria interessado nas nossas conversas?_

_Oliver – "Bem"... – Oliver ficou mudo do nada – "Não sei". – resmungo e dou de ombros._

_Sanae – De qualquer forma, quando a Gabriele assistiu aquela notícia no jornal da manhã com o Hyuga e a Natasha, aí a bomba explodiu! Foi por acidente que ela viu a TV ligada, dando tudo de si correndo atrás do Cauê para tomar banho. Júlio, como de costume, tinha dormido e a televisão ficou ligada, mas quando ela foi desligar..._

_{Flash Back On}_

"_- Então é certo que o Rio de Janeiro vai receber a visita dos times Filiam e Fever no final do Carnaval?" – a repórter perguntava sorrindo como por educação._

"_Natasha – Sim! E estou ansiosa para ver o casamento da minha adorável tia Talita!"_

_Sanae – Gabi, você viu o shampoo da Maiara? Eu já procurei no..._

_Gabriele – Quieta! – ela a silenciou erguendo a mão e Sanae então se aproximou da sala, ficando ao lado da amiga e olhando para a televisão._

"_- Só uma última pergunta antes de encerrarmos." – a câmera filmava um pouco longe o rosto de Kojiro, captando o campo de futebol da universidade Burguese, coberto com jogadores e fãs frenéticos do esporte dando tchauzinho no plano de fundo – "O público quer muito saber, se possível, e em particular eu também tenho interesse nessa resposta!..." – a repórter riu, mas era óbvio que estava se lixando para, seja qual pergunta fosse – "Como está indo o casal?"._

_Gabriele – Posso responder essa pergunta daqui. – ela cruzou os braços – Os dois cheiram a estrume de vaca, e aposto que mais da metade dessa bosta foi posta pela Natasha!_

_Sanae – Gabriele! – o tom devia sair como repreensão, mas as duas riram juntas._

"_Natasha – Nós estamos indo muito bem! Certo?!" – Natasha sorriu para Kojiro como se o desafiasse a dizer o contrário, mas se um surdo não pudesse acompanhar o tom agressivo lhe bastaria ver as garras da garota prendendo o braço do namorado._

"_Kojiro – Bem... Vamos pro Brasil nos divertir também.". – Natasha sorriu triunfante._

_Gabriele – Aposto que sim. Quero ver se ele vai conseguir se divertir aqui, perto de mim!_

_{Flash Back Off}_

_Oliver – "Então por isso escolheu aquela música, 'Corra Demônio, Demônio Corra'?!"._

_Sanae – Pode não ter sido criado com boas intenções, mas nesse clipe nós estamos lindas, e esse argumento me basta para não reclamar com a Gabriele! – rio – Você viu?_

_Oliver – "Se eu vi?" – ele ri – "Virou uma febre mundial em pouco tempo! De ontem pra hoje o acesso ao vídeo foi de mais de 40 mil!" – nós rimos – "Você está mesmo linda nele."._

_Sanae – Verdade? – ai meu Deus, se gaguejar agora eu vou parecer muito estúpida!_

_Oliver – "É." – que silêncio mortal é esse; fico nervosa?!_

_Sanae – Então... Eu vou fazer uma torta de maçã. Depois posso preparar uma pra você._

_Oliver – "Claro! Eu quero provar quando chegar aí!" – e rimos – "Pena que você não vai participar do desfile. Tenho certeza que ficaria maravilhosa dançando!". – ai, meu coração!_

_Sanae – Então... Tchau Oliver. – ele diz "até" e eu desligo – Oh Deus!... Tô apaixonada!_

_Gabriele – Que ótimo! – Gabi aparece de supetão na cozinha – Agarre, antes que vire o ex!_


	9. Lembranças Supostamente Indiretas

**Cap. 8**

**Lembranças Supostamente Indiretas**

_{Oliver Pov's/Jyrdan, sábado}_

_Oliver – Oi Sanae! – ela me dá um caloroso bom dia._

_Fico feliz de poder me comunicar com a Sanae todos os dias. É entediante ficar olhando do chão para o teto do meu quarto depois e antes dos treinos no campo! E também, assim não sinto tanta saudade dela. É estranho não tê-la por perto, sempre me incentivando com meus sonhos e me fazendo companhia quando vou jogar. Mas deve ser uma ação impulsiva dos tempos que era assistente do Fórtica. Ela devia torcer por eles com a Yoshiko e a Yayoi._

_Oliver – Como vão as coisas por aí? Nós estamos na pausa para o almoço aqui._

_Sanae – "Comigo e as crianças tudo bem, mas a Gabi ficou tensa quando descobriu que a mãe da Natasha chega de viajem amanhã pra ajudar a Emília e a Talita com o casamento."._

_Oliver – Acha que ela está querendo ganhar pontos com as duas pra melhorar a imagem?_

_Sanae – "Se não for só pra ela! Deve estar fazendo isso por Braja também, porque desde o começo da rivalidade entre a Natasha e a Gabriele que a imagem da filha dela anda péssima!"._

_Oliver – Não é mistério pra ninguém que nenhum esportista gosta dos times de Braja. Os jogadores são muito mesquinhos por lá, interesseiros e traíras! Acho mesmo um milagre a Gabi e algumas das meninas serem tão boas. Talvez por isso o público goste tanto dela._

_Sanae – "Com certeza, mas mesmo eu dizendo que ela não precisaria se preocupar com as intenções misteriosas da dona Milena, Gabi bateu o pé com o convite dela pra irmos à sua casa. Ela não deve estar acostumada a visitar casas de gente pobre, nos arredores de uma favela."._

_Oliver – Falando nisso, como vocês estão morando aí? Segundo eu ouvi e a Gabriele disse por telefone na última ligação que fez, convocando os dançarinos pro Carnaval, no Rio não falta oportunidade para as pessoas se machucarem. Alguém sofreu algum acidente?_

_Sanae – "Bem, apenas o Cauê. Ele é o mais hiperativo das crianças e como gosta muito de jogar futebol todo dia com o Pedro, o vizinho, acabou torcendo o pé tentando uma rasteira. Mas vai ficar bom logo, pra voltar a se machucar!" – nós rimos – "Flávia fica doente com facilidade, embora nunca seja nada grave. Ela só é um tanto descuidada. Fora isso, todos bem de saúde."._

_Oliver – Hyuga me ligou ontem comentando sobre a entrevista de vocês para o jornal._

_Sanae – "Ah, aquela sobre o clipe! E o que ele disse?"._

_Oliver – Parece que Natasha está furiosa. Todos os jogadores do Filiam estavam reunidos na cantina quando ela e o Hyuga começaram a assistir a notícia, e quando a Gabi anunciou que estava esperando a Natasha se render, dizendo o quanto ela é mais bonita...! – me interrompo e Sanae me acompanha nas risadas – Sei que não deveria estar rindo, mas é impossível evitar!_

_Sanae – "É! Pode até ser maldade, mas é engraçado ver essas duas brigando! E Gabi disse aquilo como uma espécie de vingança por Natasha ter dito no noticiário onde apareceu junto ao Hyuga, anunciando a viajem dos dois pro Brasil, que ela tinha pernas inchadas."._

_Oliver – Ah, eu me lembro disso! Assisti essa notícia junto com Misaki, o Hikaru e o Jun na sala do treinador Mendes. Ela disse que a Gabi podia ter o mesmo problema de desequilíbrio do Hyuga, mas, ao contrário dele, as pernas dela eram mais grossas. Isso deveria ser ofensa?_

_Sanae – "Segundo a Gabriele, se uma garota tem pernas mais grossas que um homem ela é considerada mais masculina que ele. Essa ideia bastou pra pedir em rede mundial um pequeno comentário da Natasha sobre sua beleza. E ela comentou no videoclipe, mas nas entrelinhas deu a entender o quanto estava feliz em esfregar na cara da Gabi o fato de ser namorada do Hyuga."._

_Oliver – Sabe Sanae, talvez eu nem devesse dizer isso, mas se estiver mesmo acontecendo algo entre esses dois é melhor você ficar sabendo. – ela pede ansiosa que eu fale – O Hyuga nem tocou no nome da Gabriele, mas na ligação de ontem ficou claro o interesse dele em saber algum assunto novo sobre ela. Quando viajou pra Braja, ele disse que não queria mais se envolver com a Gabi e nem queria ouvir alguém tocar no nome dela, mas ultimamente tem feito ligações para mim sempre cheio de perguntas implícitas; do tipo se o Willem tem segundas intenções indo até o Rio de Janeiro. Lembrei na hora da nossa conversa, sobre todos os ex da Gabriele reunidos!_

_Sanae – "Ih, tem caroço nesse angu!" – solto um resmungo e rio, fazendo-a rir também – "Ah, é uma expressão brasileira! As crianças repetem tanto que eu estou pegando!"._

_Oliver – É engraçado. Vou começar a anotar essas coisas num caderninho. – nós rimos._

_Sanae – "Olha... É difícil pensar no Hyuga com ciúmes da Gabi, mas vamos cogitar essa possibilidade por um momento... Se isso fosse verdade, seria estranha essa implicância dele logo com o Willem. Justin também declarou publicamente, no jornal impresso, que vem assistir toda a folia do desfile de Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro e vai comparecer ao casamento duplo. A lógica é torcer o nariz para o ex-namorado. Willem nunca foi nada da Gabriele, exceto colega de escola."._

_Oliver – Eles têm uma historinha do passado, mas Hyuga também tem uma com Natasha._

_Sanae – "Como é? Que história é essa? Porque eles eram vizinhos?"._

_Oliver – O Hyuga não gosta de falar nessa história porque acha vergonhosa, mas se você prometer guardar segredo eu te conto. – ela promete e a ouço beijar os dedos cruzados em sinal de confirmação, me fazendo rir – Quando a Natasha era criança os pais dela se divorciaram e a mãe a levou pra ser modelo em Jyrdan. Hyuga entrou no time Fuji sem muita experiência e em pouco tempo foi visita-la, mas chegando lá o Willem já tinha se mudado de Braja para Jyrdan e era namorado dela. O Hyuga já gostava da Natasha, então os dois disputaram uma partida por ela, indiretamente. O capitão perdeu feio! – Sanae solta um murmúrio surpreso – E daquele dia em diante ele escutou o Roberto em todos os treinos, esperando ficar forte. A razão de a Natasha deixar o Willem e ir pra Braja morar com o pai é um mistério. Kojiro só contou isso pra mim._

_Sanae – "Então não me surpreende ele ter aceitado o convite de ir para Braja. Gabi tinha razão! Ele quer muito se tornar um jogador experiente e forte, mas não somente pra sustentar a família; Hyuga quer se vingar por ter perdido do Willem! Não me admira eles serem tão hostis um com o outro. Ela desconfiava de alguma coisa quando notou isso, então recusou sair com o Willem e não quis ligar para o Hyuga pedindo desculpas pessoalmente por ter armado a briga."._

_Oliver – A discursão perto dos vestiários pouco antes do Hyuga viajar... – relembro._

_Sanae – "Oliver, a Gabi precisa saber disso! Posso contar só pra ela, por favor?"._

_Oliver – Tudo bem, mas para todos os efeitos vocês não ouviram nada de mim!_

_Sanae – "Está bem." – ela ri e de repente me vem um arrepio na espinha._

_Benji – Ei capitão, por que a demora? – Benji aparece na porta do meu quarto – É hora do treino e o time está esperando. Vamos! – aceno com a cabeça e levanto da cama._

_Oliver – Sanae, eu vou desligar agora. Preciso treinar. Até. – ela diz um alegre "tchau" e nós desligamos ao mesmo tempo – Ok. Vamos? – Benji está com um sorriso malicioso._

_Benji – Não me disse que estava namorando a minha irmãzinha._

_Oliver – Porque eu não estou. Mas eu precisaria pedir sua permissão se estivesse?_

_Benji – Ela me vê como seu irmão mais velho desde que nos conhecemos, então, sim._

_Oliver – Ok. – rio e passo por ele, andando na direção do campo._

_Shingo – Pessoal! – somos interceptados antes de dobrar o corredor e pisar na grama – O Willem convocou todo mundo pra ir ao campo._

_Oliver – Sim, estávamos indo pra lá. – Shingo recupera o fôlego._

_Shingo – Mas não pelo treino. Ele disse que tem uma notícia importante pra dar._

_Oliver – Tudo bem. – nós continuamos a andar – Mas ele adiantou algo?_

_Shingo – Nada. O treinador Mendes está junto, esperando por você Oliver._

_Não teria nenhum motivo pra haver uma reunião a essa hora da manhã no campo, exceto por uma notícia que viesse do Brasil. Mas Sanae não me deu nenhuma novidade sobre o desfile ou o casamento duplo dos técnicos e do Mark com a Talita. Seria alguma alteração nos treinos?_

_Mendes – Que bom! Vocês chegaram! – todos se viram na nossa direção._

_Willem – Então vou começar... Chamei todos aqui para comunicar que recebi uma ligação do presidente Makoto. Há alguns dias, ele chamou a mim, Rivaul e Carlos para uma conversa e explicou ter recebido uma ligação do presidente Edward, do Brasil, que já tinha conversado com Roberto e Mark sobre a participação de alguns membros dos nossos times no Carnaval, e ele, é claro, achou interessante convocar justamente os brasileiros do grupo para ir. Embora algumas discursões tenham acontecido, por conta do telefonema da Gabriele, era bem certa a escolha dos membros. Enfim, dessa vez o presidente Makoto me ligou explicando que a presidenta Kaori, de Silja, lhe informou ter dado sua permissão para o Justin e o time Fórtica assistirem ao desfile de Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro. O treinador Masanttini vai com eles. – isso eu soube pela Sanae._

_Mendes – Max não parece muito animado em sair do seu conforto sossegado para se unir à agitação brasileira, mas concordou em acompanhar os rapazes a pedido da presidenta._

_Lupita – E por que a presidenta ligou para o senhor Makoto avisando isso?_

_Mendes – Mesmo com esse programa de intercâmbio, o Fórtica permanece sendo um time de Jyrdan. De qualquer forma, não é essa a notícia mais importante._

_Yayoi – Então qual é? Alguém mais vai viajar?_

_Willem – Sim: Hyuga e Natasha também vão ver o desfile, junto aos times e os técnicos._

_Ken – Mas disso nós já sabíamos. Aliás, você ligou pra avisar a Gabriele, mas não chegou a comentar nada com a gente Willem. – ele está corando, mas tenta esconder isso inutilmente._

_Deise – É verdade. Precisamos ser informados pela Hannele e depois assistimos a matéria do jornal com aquela repórter que, claramente, estava detestando entrevistar o "casal ternura"._

_Camila – Gostei mais de quando a Gabi foi entrevistada._

_Natália – Concordo. Adoraria ver a cara da "Tachinha" quando ela apareceu toda linda e ainda pediu o comentário dela no videoclipe!_

_Algum de nós ri alto. É inevitável mesmo. Como Sanae disse, pode parecer maldade, mas é divertido presenciar a briga entre Gabriele e Natasha. Willem parece desconfortável. Para ele, a piada deve ser incômoda levando em consideração a relação que ele teve com as duas._

_Willem – Bom... – ele interrompe pigarreando com uma pose séria – Também sabem que a viajem do grupo do Hyuga foi adiantada para hoje?_

_- O QUÊ?! – a maioria de nós quase grita em surpresa._

_Mendes – É verdade. O presidente Carlo parece ansioso para enviar seus times pro Brasil. E madame Milena Fardem, a ex-esposa do técnico Kelvin, chegou ainda mais cedo com intenção de ofertar solidariedade aos preparativos do casamento da ex-cunhada._

_Flora – Só se for mesmo por ela, porque caridade pra Emília eu duvido que ela vá fazer!_

_Anastásia – Obviamente, afinal, Kelvin a trocou pela nossa técnica._

_Pierre – Mas por que a viajem dos times de Braja seria adiantada?_

_Lui – Tem alguma coisa errada aí. Aposto que estão querendo se promover de algum jeito._

_Elaine – Mas como? O presidente Edward nunquinha deixaria qualquer um entrar nessa lista de dançarinos da escola de samba! Só teriam isso pra se promover lá._

_Juan – Duvido! Nenhum daqueles fresquinhos, com exceção do capitão, deve sambar._

_Karl – Bom, eu também não acho que o Hyuga saiba. – nós rimos, mas Willem permanece sério – Por outro lado, se eles não forem se promover, acham que podem querer atrapalhar?_

_Yoshiko – Você diz arruinar o evento? Seria terrível!_

_Hikaru – Mas não impossível. Não duvido que algum deles tente isso._

_Jun – Mas Hyuga está com eles. Acham que ele permitiria algo assim?_

_Misaki – Jamais! O Hyuga pode ter aceitado ser capitão do Filiam, mas não se sujeitaria..._

_Willem – Vocês estão confiando demais em alguém que abandonou seu time._

_Ele não devia ter dito isso. Todos pararam de falar e olharam na direção dele, mas Willem nem se abala. Com certeza, aquela rivalidade antiga entre os dois queima ainda dentro dele._

_Ken – Que tipo de indireta bem direta foi essa Willem?_

_Alan – É! Hyuga jamais nos trocaria pelo Filiam! Nunca suportamos o time!_

_Gino – Assim como os jogadores de qualquer outro país, e isso devia incluir você._

_Willem – É verdade, e justamente porque eu desprezo Braja continuo morando em Jyrdan._

_Hikaru – Em outras palavras, você quer dizer que se o Hyuga realmente quisesse jogar ao nosso lado nunca teria aceitado ser o capitão do Filiam?!_

_Willem – Exatamente. – ele sorri de canto com confiança – Não entendo por que ainda se dignam a ficar preocupados com um cara assim. Vocês põe Kojiro Hyuga num pedestal._

_Jamile – Não é bem assim. Ele pode não ser o cara mais sensato do mundo, mas é bacana!_

_Inara – Pelo nosso tempo juntos, Hyuga me pareceu muito ligado ao Fuji._

_Willem – Mas qualquer um pode mudar de ideia assim que recebe uma oferta maior._

_Misaki – O Hyuga jamais nos trocaria, e ainda mais pelo Filiam!_

_Lui – Você sabe que ele anunciou escolher ficar no time apenas por uma temporada._

_Elaine – Depois do próximo campeonato, tanto ele quanto a Gabriele vão voltar para casa._

_Willem – Isso é o que ele diz, mas Natasha e o ex-técnico dele, Kira, estão lá em Braja._

_Yoshiko – Se Natasha gostar mesmo dele vai deixa-lo voltar._

_Deise – Embora eu não goste muito da ideia dela vir junto... – alguns suprimem os risos._

_Brigite – Tem certeza que não há nenhum motivo pra você estar dizendo isso, técnico?_

_Willem – Como assim? Só estou dizendo o que penso._

_Pierre – Oh sim, mas antes da viajem do Hyuga vocês dois pareciam muito hostis._

_Anastásia – Alguma razão em particular? – a pergunta conseguiu deixa-lo nervoso._

_Willem – Kojiro Hyuga e eu temos opiniões bem diferentes. O ego dele é muito inflado!_

_Flora – Mas o seu também é, técnico. Além disso, eu duvido que opiniões diferentes tenha sido o problema em potencial para os dois passarem tantos dias em pé de guerra._

_Karl – Talvez alguém tenha sido a causa de tanta rivalidade..._

_Jamile – Uma garota, quem sabe. – essas provocações não vão levar a um bom rumo._

_Willem – Isso é ridículo! A minha rixa com Hyuga já tem anos, e vocês como membros do Fuji deviam saber mais do que ninguém, porque o Fórtica é seu rival há muito tempo!_

_Camila – Desculpe insistir, técnico Willem – sempre que eu escuto os outros chamando o Willem de técnico, a palavra sempre parece vir recheada de sarcasmo -, mas as brigas vinham é de fora do campo de futebol, e todo mundo percebia._

_Lupita – Esqueceu por acaso que os dois atearam fogo na grama quando brigaram bem na frente de todos com o pouco tempo da nossa vinda para Jyrdan?_

_Ken – E vai me desculpar – ele estreita os olhos -, mas de onde eu estava observando tudo nesse dia, você parecia estar provocando o Hyuga._

_Pronto! Willem ficou sem palavras para se defender, e isso o deixa ainda mais aborrecido. É melhor eu intervir, porque se essa conversa continuar por mais tempo nós é quem vamos sair perdendo, afinal de contas o Willem ainda é o nosso técnico! E o Roberto vai detestar saber que arrumamos confusão com ele dias antes da viajem para o Brasil. E eu quero muito ver a Sanae!_

_Oliver – Tudo bem pessoal, de qualquer jeito nós mudamos o foco do assunto. Tem algum motivo em especial para sabermos que os times de Braja vão viajar mais cedo para o Brasil?_

_Mendes – Se preferirem, alguém devia alertar a senhorita Gabriele da chegada deles, para o caso da senhorita Natasha – esse "senhorita" também saiu meio num tom zombaria – querer visitar o campo onde ela treina com o time Vita. O técnico Willem não teve a chance de fazê-lo._

_Willem – Vou pro meu quarto. Não me sinto bem hoje. Se quiserem, treinem sozinhos._

_Tenho certeza que o senhor Mendes está disposto a concordar conosco sobre as alterações de humor do Willem quando Hyuga estava por perto. Aquela última frase saiu irônica. Se todo mundo se pusesse contra ele, obviamente o técnico não duraria muito tempo, mas dificilmente a bandeira branca seria hasteada sem derrotar seu resistente pelotão. Willem parece determinado a negar até o fim que o motivo da sua rivalidade com Hyuga se chama "Gabriele"._

_Juan – Fui apenas eu, ou mais alguém sentiu o ar pesar por aqui?_

_Alan – Não, eu também senti. Acompanhado de uma aura assassina!_

_Natália – Pois é, conseguimos aborrecer o técnico. E agora vamos treinar sozinhos!_

_Gino – Acho que não faria mal tirarmos um dia de folga._

_Mendes – Eu concordo. Também estou precisando de um. – nós rimos._

_Oliver – Então vamos comer algo na cantina. Aposto que ninguém tomou café-da-manhã, certo?! – todos concordam e nós rumamos para a cantina, pedindo uns lanches demorados para mastigar e nos acomodando nas cadeiras de mesas vazias – Senhor Mendes, aquela provocação... – não consigo evitar a pergunta aproveitando que ele está sentado perto de mim._

_Mendes – Não estou disposto a armar uma briga com o novo técnico de vocês, mas estava complicado continuar assistindo calado àquela guerra de palavras. Meu irmão me deixou a par de um desabafo da senhorita Gabriele. Ele não me disse tudo, porque provavelmente ela bem o ameaçou, porém, a sua capitã aparenta estar descontente com a presença de Willem, Justin e..._

_Brigite – Kojiro Hyuga. Sim, ela tem todas as razões do mundo para estar!_

_Pelo visto estão todos prestando atenção. Mas com o volume da televisão baixo, já que são sete da manhã ainda, e a cantina vazia a não ser pelo nosso grupo, não se podia esperar menos._

_Inara – A pobre Gabi foi embora daqui tão confusa e dividida que parecia querer chorar!_

_Jun – Isso por si só já seria um milagre, afinal ela não chora nunca!_

_Yayoi – Ela até tenta. – Yayoi suspira chateada – Aquele clipe estava mesmo sugestivo._

_Anastásia – Pois é, e não era uma sugestão qualquer! Gabriele, claramente, estava dando um recado musical aos três ex dela. E eles devem ter entendido a mensagem._

_Mendes – Qual é a história íntima entre a senhorita Gabriele e esses rapazes?_

_Elaine – Justin a enganou com algumas palavras doces. Dizia coisas legais na frente dela, mas desmentia tudo perto daqueles seus amigos exibidos. E vivia atrás de um rabo de saia!_

_Flora – Willem, pelo que a gente sabe, quebrou a boneca favorita dela quando era criança. Eles se conheceram quando Gabi só tinha quatro anos e veio à Jyrdan por causa de uma viagem de negócios dos seus pais. Depois disso os pais do Willem o mandaram para Braja pra estudar por dois anos e a pobre bonequinha de porcelana dela sofreu com o reencontro._

_Deise – A história feliz encerra com Kojiro Hyuga defendendo Natasha enquanto aquela víbora implicava com a Gabriele para chamar a atenção dele. Quando dava fé eles estavam bem agarrados, e tanto as discursões das duas o aborreceram que o nobre capitão resolveu ceder nas investidas descaradas da ex-vizinha. Ela o venceu pelo cansaço!_

_Mendes – Ela parece ter tido experiências ruins com homens. A briga com Natasha virou pública com aquela revanche, onde a senhorita Gabriele quebrou a perna._

_Lui – Pois é. Aquilo parecia um cabo-de-guerra, até a corda arrebentar._

_Camila – Só é uma pena não ter arrebentado para o lado da Gabi se tratando do Hyuga._

_Jamile – Fazer o quê. Ele fez a sua escolha. Escolheu muito mal, mas escolheu!_

_Jun – Existe alguma possibilidade do Hyuga estar indo mais cedo pro Brasil porque soube que o Justin também vai estar presente para assistir ao desfile de Carnaval?_

_Yayoi – Ele teria que estar com muito ciúme pra isso._

_Oliver – Talvez esteja. – todos me encaram e eu bebo um gole de suco antes de continuar – Eu andei conversando muito com a Sanae nos últimos dias – observo os olhares maliciosos -, e antes que alguém diga alguma coisa, nós somos APENAS AMIGOS!_

_Lupita – Rapidinho, o "APENAS AMIGOS" vai sofrer uma mutação. – os outros riem._

_Oliver – Enfim... – suspiro – O Hyuga tem ligado muito pra mim querendo saber alguma coisa sobre a Gabriele. Dava para perceber o seu interesse mesmo que não dissesse o nome dela._

_Misaki – Essa é uma informação interessante. Você e a Sanae podiam bancar os cupidos!_


	10. Uma Mudança de Cenário

**Cap. 9**

**Uma Mudança de Cenário**

_{Gabriele Pov's/Brasil, domingo}_

_Gabriele – Você deve estar brincando! – Sanae, mesmo assustada comigo, nega rápido._

_Sanae – Foi o que eu soube do Oliver. Todos os times adiantaram sua viagem._

_Gabriele – Inferno! – contenho um palavrão quando vejo Graça observando – Desculpe. – ela dá de ombros e sobe as escadas pra brincar com os irmãos._

_Graça – Já ouvi mamãe gritar piores quando o papai saiu de casa com a vizinha._

_Gabriele – Meu Deus... – olho, incrédula, pra Sanae quando a pequena criatura some de vista – Que maus exemplos essas crianças andam recebendo hoje em dia? A mamãe sempre fez um esforço danado para não xingar alguém na minha frente, inclusive o Kelvin!_

_Sanae – Enfim, o que você vai fazer agora Gabi? Quando encontra-los..._

_Gabriele – Não acontecerá nada demais. Estou muito ocupada com os treinos das garotas do Vita e tomando conta das crianças. Qual é a probabilidade de algum deles vir até o morro?_

_Sanae – Mas todos os três vão bem querer conhecer a universidade e o campo da Sonore._

_Gabriele – De qualquer jeito, o nosso encontro seria uma questão de tempo._

_Sanae – E... Você não está achando nem um pouquinho estranho todos adiantarem isso?_

_É claro que eu acho esquisito! Willem nunca mencionou querer vir ao Brasil, nem Justin. E de repente o presidente Carlo manda seus dois times de futebol numa viajem mais cedo? Isso é suspeito até demais! Obviamente nenhum daqueles três está se importando com o Carnaval, e o Kojiro pode até querer assistir o duplo casamento por causa do Roberto, mas com certeza esses bobões estão planejando alguma coisa. Não pode ser contra o Pars e o Vita; os dois são fracos._

_Willem disse estar interessado em mim, o Justin me quer de volta, agora e o Kojiro? Qual a real intenção dele? É pouco provável que seja para pedir ajuda nos treinos. O Carlo nem teria interesse em Kojiro se fosse tão modesto assim! Além disso, o capitão do Pars jamais ajudaria._

_Sanae – GABI! – ai, meus tímpanos – Você apagou por mais de um minuto!_

_Gabriele – Desculpa! Eu só estava pensando. – cutuco a orelha com o mindinho esquerdo – Sanae... Independente do que aqueles três venham fazer aqui, nós precisamos ficar de olho._

_Sanae – Concordo. Mas é provável que eles estejam chegando ao Rio por você._

_Gabriele – Não diga besteiras mulher, ficou louca?!_

_Sanae – É sério! Essa pressa é anormal. Parece mais uma competição, uma disputa._

_Gabriele – Por mim? – ela concorda com a cabeça – Incluindo o Kojiro?_

_Sanae – Você tem que sentir alguma coisa por ele ainda! – ela diz isso como se fosse dever meu gostar dele – Tenho certeza que a Natasha não o interessa._

_Gabriele – Então por que ele aceitou namorar justo ela? Por que ele ainda insiste naquela briga idiota com o Willem? Você me disse que os dois viraram rivais depois do rolo do Will com a Natasha, segundo o Oliver. Se Kojiro é namorado dela agora, pra quê tanta implicância?_

_Sanae – Porque agora os dois estão interessados pela mesma garota novamente; VOCÊ!_

_Gabriele – E eu sou um brinquedo? Eles fizeram pirraça por causa da Natasha e depois de tanto fuzuê agora querem brigar por mim? Mesmo se for verdade, essa atitude é infantil!_

_Sanae – Mas você mesma não diz que as mulheres amadurecem mais rápido?!_

_Gabriele – Olha... Homens têm tantos problemas de comportamento que eu não vou nem começar a lista. A questão é: enquanto Justin, Willem e Kojiro estiverem no Rio, melhor, dentro do território brasileiro, vou ter dificuldade para respirar com tranquilidade! Temos de ficar bem atentas a todos os passos desses três! Aproveitando que você desistiu de ser jogadora e voltou ao posto de ajudante de time, por favor, Sanae, fique de olho neles por mim! – seguro seus braços._

_Sanae – Eu? Mas o que eu devo fazer? Não posso espionar os três ao mesmo tempo!_

_Gabriele – Oliver está vindo também. Vocês dois têm se falado e sabem das mesmas coisas sobre mim e os outros. São meus dois confidentes. Peça a ajuda dele pra conversar com o Kojiro e descobrir quais são as suas verdadeiras intenções trazendo os dois times de Braja para cá. Dos dois restantes eu cuido. – solto os braços dela – As ligações estranhas do Kojiro me perturbam._

_Sanae – Sim. O Oliver achou suspeito também e afirmou que mesmo ele não perguntando por você era óbvio o quanto estava interessado em ter informações suas._

_Gabriele – Quando cada um foi pro seu lado, ele não fez questão de me dizer nada, nem as razões verdadeiras de estar indo embora e muito menos se voltaria. Fiquei na insegurança. Uns dias depois e agora liga insistente querendo saber de mim?! Kojiro está planejando algo!_

_Sanae – Bom, eu prometo te ajudar, porque você me deu mais coragem pra continuar com as conversas por telefone com o Oliver, mas por enquanto nós precisamos continuar ensaiando para o Carnaval. – ah sim, a apresentação especial antes do desfile da Virgem de Ipanema._

_Gabriele – É uma pena você não desfilar com as outras. Fico contente por ter aceitado nos ajudar na música que vamos cantar e dançar da Cláudia Leitte. – nós sorrimos – Como nem me passou pela cabeça fazer uma apresentação em cima do trio elétrico da comunidade?!_

_Sanae – É. Hannele teve uma ótima ideia. "Paz, Carnaval, Futebol" é uma música legal._

_Gabriele – E assim chamaremos muito mais atenção para o nosso time! – rio._

_Sanae – Adoraria chamar as outras meninas para cantar com a gente. Podemos?_

_Gabriele – Não vejo por que não. Se todas participarem do show, melhor._

_Agora é hora de dormir. Melhor ir pra cama cedo; tenho o pressentimento de que amanhã algo grande vai me dar muita dor de cabeça... Felizmente as crianças ficam quietinhas conosco e não são de fazer muito barulho. Claro, depois os recompensamos com doces no fim do dia, mas o plano funciona! No dia seguinte alguém bate na porta com impaciência. Leva pelo menos trinta minutos pra que eu termine de me arrumar: banho, escovar os dentes, cabelos e maquiagem._

_A minha futura tia Talita me comprou uma bata branca com bordados e brilho e um short jeans manchado de verde e amarelo há alguns dias. Sanae recebeu um vestido azul marinho um tanto curto e plissado, com uma faixa na cintura. E, curiosamente, nós duas resolvemos usar as roupas novas hoje, junto às sandálias com tiras e fivelas Carmen Steffens, segundo o tio Mark nomeou quando nos deu, a azul pra Sanae e a colorida de salto baixo para mim. Logo eu desço._

_Nicodemos – Gabi, as suas amigas tão aqui! – minhas amigas?_

_Sanae – Ai meu Deus! – ela passa na minha frente – Meninas! – um monte de mãos vai puxando Sanae e a agarram assim que desce as escadas._

_O time Hotter está na sala com o quarteto de noivos, todos apertadinhos com as crianças._

_Júlio – Elas são tão bonitas! – e esse pequeno tá muito saliente._

_Gabriele – Aquieta o facho, se não eu conto pra sua paquera na escola. – ele faz bico._

_Natália – Eu senti muita falta dessa mandona! DÁ CÁ UM ABRAÇO!_

_Todas me agarram com força e me sufocam. AI, O AR! Quando elas finalmente resolvem me soltar, é a vez dos pirralhos serem agarrados. Eles já se apresentaram e agora estão curtindo a babação das garotas, principalmente os meninos. Tão chegando numa idade safada. A trupe se acomoda no sofá e nas cadeiras, mas, como são poucas, a maioria fica de pé._

_Inara – Por que não nos contou que eles são tão fofos Gabi?_

_Brigite – É! Teríamos convencido o presidente a nos deixar vir mais cedo!_

_Gabriele – Tô sabendo... Mas se eu contasse, não daria pra treinarmos em paz, certo?!_

_Yoshiko – Então está dizendo que vamos atrapalhar? Magoou! – nós rimos._

_Sanae – Ah, a gente sentiu muita saudade! E onde estão os meninos?_

_Flora – Os meninos ou o OLIVER, heim Sanae? – nós rimos da vergonha dela._

_Elaine – Ele conversou tanto contigo pelo celular que chega deu ciúme!_

_Sanae – Ah pessoal, não tem motivo. Oliver e eu..._

_Elvira – Oliver é seu namorado, tia Sanae? – algumas das meninas tentam não rir, mas é impossível se segurar quando Brigite concorda com a cabeça e faz um coração com as mãos._

_Brigite – Quem sabe quando chegarmos ao campo da universidade Sonore eles se beijem!_

_Sanae – Bi! – nós gargalhamos e as crianças riem junto, mesmo sem entender direito._

_Gabriele – Então eles foram para o campo? E o Willem e o treinador Mendes?_

_Inara – Estão todos juntos. Esperamos achar vocês lá, mas como nenhuma das duas tinha chegado ainda nós pedimos aos lindos casaizinhos aqui pra nos trazer. – os quatro coram._

_Jamile – Sabe Gabriele, nós adoraríamos vir com boas notícias, mas não é bem assim._

_Gabriele – Como assim? O que aconteceu? É algo sobre os treinos?_

_Lupita – Não, estamos indo muito bem. Mas... Kojiro e Natasha já chegaram ao campo._

_Gabriele – É mesmo? – minha voz está saindo com tanto tom de desdém quanto se visse o vídeo de um gato correndo atrás de um novelo de lã: é bonitinho e impossível parar de olhar._

_Maiara – Ih, a Gabi entrou em transe! – graças a você, agora eu acordei._

_Lavínia – Pela cara que você faz quando vê ele na TV, ainda gosta dele, né?!_

_Gabriele – Como é?! E quem disse isso? Eu não gosto daquele tigre rabugento!_

_Emília – Não vai conseguir negar pra ninguém Gabriele. – ah, esses olhares maliciosos só podem ser um complô contra a minha paciência!_

_Abílio – Você sempre suspira quando olha pra uma foto que tem lá no quarto._

_Yoshiko – Foto? – todas me olham como se fossem me devorar – Você tem uma foto dele?_

_Gabriele – NÃO! É uma foto de todo mundo junto, dos dois times! E como vocês sabem?_

_Brito – Entramos no seu quarto e fuçamos suas coisas. – os gêmeos riem._

_Gabriele – Se não fossem tão fofinhos e filhos de outra mulher, eu comeria vocês no café! – as outras crianças riem e a minha cara aborrecida se desmancha com um sorriso._

_Deise – Sabe Gabi, Kojiro e Natasha chegaram com seus times pouco depois da gente. Os rapazes do Pars e as garotas do Vita nos receberam junto do treinador Ariga e do técnico com o cabelo meio ralo. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? – eu rio – Philippe? – Sanae e eu confirmamos._

_Yayoi – Pois é... E tinha uma garota, líder do fã-clube do Kojiro, perto das grades. Ele viu a menina, sorriu e acenou pra ela. – como é que é?_

_Anastásia – É sim, eles pareciam muito amigos. Talvez já tenham se conhecido._

_Natália – Natasha não gostou nada disso! Ficou se moendo de ciúme._

_Gabriele – Não disse mãe?! – ela me olha – Você brigou comigo por ficar espantando esse tipo de desvairadas de perto do Kojiro quando ainda éramos parceiros. Bastou eu me afastar por um tempo e olha a situação! Graças ao babaca, vou ter que afugentar todas elas novamente!_

_Emília – Mas ainda não se justifica você afugentar todas as fãs APENAS do Kojiro. – em segundos todos estão rindo de mim; VALEU MÃE!_

_Graça – Essa garota quer tomar seu namorado, tia Gabi?_

_Gabriele – Ele não é meu namorado, então nem ligo. Boa sorte pra Natasha._

_Décio – Você não devia brigar com ela? Vai atrapalhar seu treino!_

_Gabriele – Nisso você tem razão. Vamos logo para o campo e eu afugento aquelas urubus!_

_Talita – Melhor se controlar. Vai precisar se preocupar não apenas com elas, mas com um grupo inteiro de gente que nos detesta. Bom, claro, o sentimento é recíproco!_

_Sanae – Como assim? – olhamos o desânimo dos outros – Oh não! O treinador Kelvin e o técnico Kira também estão lá?! Mas por que todos resolveram vir nos ver logo hoje?_

_Gabriele – Só pode ser pra nos deixar loucas! Quem mais deu o ar de sua graça?_

_Camila – Justin e o Fórtica apareceram quase junto com a gente. Eles chegaram antes._

_Gabriele – Maravilha! Hoje é dia! Por que não fiquei na cama com uma crise alérgica?!_

_Flávia – Se quiser, eu te passo minha gripe. – os demais riem e eu acabo rindo junto._

_Gabriele – Oferta encantadora Flavinha, mas não. Melhor nós enfrentarmos o bonde._

_Roberto – Não será tão terrível conosco presente. Além disso, é um campo minado._

_Mark – Sim, eles estão em território inimigo. O presidente gosta da gente, então..._

_Camila – Que jeito maravilhoso de amedrontar as vítimas! – rimos outra vez._

_Iara – Nós podemos ir junto? – ela sai das minhas pernas quando os sentados levantam._

_Mark – Não hoje. Vamos esperar sua mãe chegar pra sairmos._

_Cauê – Mas vocês têm que prometer nos levar algum dia, antes do Carnaval!_

_Sanae – Claro Cauê. Vamos apresentar a vocês todos os nossos amigos._

_Aguardamos mais alguns segundos até a dona Aparecida aparecer. Sempre adorei usar o trocadilho! Sorte que ela não se importa... Bem, depois de nos despedirmos das crianças e a mãe os distrair com o café-da-manhã, todo mundo ruma pra universidade Sonore. Ah maldição! Os fantasmas do meu passado deviam me assombrar daqui a alguns dias. Mais especificamente nas horas finais do desfile de Carnaval, quando minha sexy glória estivesse cravada nos seus olhos._

_O campo de futebol é dividido entre o lado dos homens e o das mulheres por uma grade de proteção. O nosso grupo passa pela entrada, dá de cara com uma pilha de repórteres, fotógrafos e fãs enfurecidos atrás de autógrafos e mal temos tempo de fugir somos abordados pelo Philippe. Ele está junto do treinador Ariga e seu irmão Mendes. Não vejo Willem em canto algum. Deve estar dentro do campo, perto da multidão de mulheres se aglomerando na grade._

_Ariga – Gabriele! – ele já chega me segurando pelos ombros – Encontramos todos os seus ex de uma vez só essa manhã. Espero que tenha trazido algum calmante, porque eles parecem se interessar muito pouco pelo time Pars. Fizeram perguntas água com sal pro Gozza só por fazer, deu pra perceber! Acho que devem estar esperando você._

_Gabriele – E eu espero uma rota de fuga se as coisas derem errado. – cochicho de volta e o meu treinador ri pouco antes do time Vita correr na nossa direção._

_- Gabi, aqueles garotos são tudo de bom! Posso pegar aquele que você não quiser?_

_Gabriele – Fique a vontade e leve todos. – debocho e as outras dão gritinhos histéricos._

_- Sabe Gabi, eu acho que vocês deviam fazer uma grande entrada! – eu penso um pouco._

_Gabriele – Querem saber... Vocês tem razão. – dou meu melhor sorriso diabólico – Senhor Philippe, se importaria de me emprestar sua chave da cabine de som?_

_Acima das arquibancadas tem uma cabine que liga as caixas de som presas às paredes dos corredores que rodeiam o campo. Agora eles estão cheios de alunos sonolentos pela música meia boca que a diretora toca todo santo dia ou eufóricos pelos jogadores, mas isso vai mudar logo._

_[Link do vídeo no mesmo capítulo no meu blog, Fãnime, no Marcador Super Campeões (Parte 3).]_

_TTok baro hae!_

_Faça isso direito!_

_Neon jeongmal Bad Boy, __sarang bodan hogi shimppun._

_Você é realmente um Bad Boy, __só tendo curiosidade ao invés de amor._

_Geu dongan nan neo ttaeme kkamppak __sogaseo neomeo gan geoya._

_Por sua causa, eu fui enganada __o tempo todo._

_**Neon jaemi eobseo_

_Você não é divertido_

_Maeneo eobseo_

_Não tem educação_

_Neon devil_

_Você é um diabo_

_Devil neon, neon_

_Diabo você é, você é**_

_Ni haendeu pon sumanheun namja __han geuljaman bakkun yeoja._

_Muitos dos homens que estão no seu telefone __são garotas com apenas uma letra alterada._

_Nae kokkaji yeokgyeo um perfume, __nugu geonji seohnyeong haebwa._

_O cheiro de perfume que enjoa o meu nariz, __me diga de quem ele é._

_Neon na mollae nugul manna neun __kkeum jjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeo?_

_Você não corrigiu aquele seu hábito terrível de __sair com outras pessoas pelas minhas costas?_

_Nittwiyeo bwado, son bagadan __ingeol._

_Não importa o quanto corra, ainda está em __minhas mãos._

_*You better run, run, run, run, __run!_

_É melhor que você corra, corra, corra, corra, __corra!_

_Deoneun mot bwa geodeo cha jullae._

_Eu não posso mais ver isso, então irei rejeitá-lo._

_You better run, run, run, run, __run!_

_É melhor que você corra, corra, corra, corra, __corra!_

_Nal but jabado gwanshim kkeo dullae._

_Mesmo que você me segure, eu vou te ignorar._

_Hey, deo meotjin naega dweneun nal __gapa jugesseo ijjima!_

_Ei, eu terei a minha vingança quando me __tornar uma pessoa maior, não se esqueça!_

_You better run, run, run, run, __run!_

_É melhor que você corra, corra, corra, corra, __corra!_

_Ttak geollyeosseo yageollyeo sseo!_

_Você foi pego, você me provocou!_

_Run devil, devil run, run!_

_Corra demônio, demônio corra, corra!*_

_Nae gyeoteseo salmyeo shi heulkkeut ____dareun yeojal kkok huteobwa._

_Mesmo quando você está ao meu lado, __sempre olha para as outras garotas._

_Na eobseul ttaen, neon Super __Playboy!_

_Quando eu não estou lá, você é um Super __Playboy!_

_Gogael deureo daedaphae bwa_

_Levante a sua cabeça e me responda_

_*Refrão_

_Neon jaemi eobseo_

_Você não é divertido_

_Maeneo eobseo_

_Não tem educação_

_Run devil, devil run, run!_

_Corra demônio, demônio corra, corra!_

_Nagateun ae eodiyedo eobseo._

_Não há ninguém como eu._

_Jan meori gullyeoseo shilmang __haesseo!_

_Eu estou desapontada por você ter tentado me__ enganar!_

_Nan gyaene deul boda deo daedanhae._

_Eu sou muito melhor que todas elas!_

_Neon geureohke keoseo mwo dwellae?_

_O que será de você se continuar agindo assim?_

_(Kka bulji mallaetji!)_

_(Eu falei para parar de brincar!)_

___Neol saranghae julttae jal haraetji._

_Eu falei para ir, você ir bem enquanto te amava._

_*Refrão_

_Neolmeun sesang manheun namja, __neo hana ppajyeo bwatja._

_Metade do mundo são homens, __não faz diferença se você se for._

_Kkok naman bwa jul meotjin namja, __nan gidarillae honja._

_Eu vou esperar sozinha por um cara, __que olhará somente para mim._

_A entrada triunfal! Agora todos estão animados. Preciso andar sempre com meu MP20._


	11. Olhar Com Nova Vida

**Obs: As falas do Kojiro em aspas (") são pensamentos. Ele não narra os diálogos e a narração entre travessões (-) é minha.**

**Cap. 10**

**Olhar Com Nova Vida**

_{Kojiro Pov's/Brasil, segunda-feira}_

_Cinco horas viajando em um avião lotado e com a Natasha me segurando pelo braço todas as vezes que me via largar a garrafa d'água dentro do espaço para copos na minha cadeira. Juro que preferia o jato particular do Pierre agora, mesmo sendo constrangedor às vezes! Pelo menos nós finalmente chegamos à universidade Sonore, depois de uma noite mal dormida em um hotel arranjado pelo treinador Kelvin. Mas parece que será difícil sair com esse monte de fãs loucas._

_- Os ônibus alugados dos times entram na garagem. O campus é grande e até alcançar o corredor das salas de aula no andar inferior leva ao menos três minutos andando pelo pátio. A grande quantidade de plantas e flores exóticas deixa as jogadoras do Fever impressionadas, mas a atenção dos rapazes do Filiam é tomada pelas alunas caminhando por ali. Pedindo informação aos que passam, Kira consegue descobrir a localização do campo de treino dos futebolistas. –_

_- Saindo por um corredor aberto, o grupo chega ao campo e é cercado por fãs e repórteres cheios de pedidos e perguntas. Kojiro escapa da confusão de flashes e reconhece a cabelereira de Willem, se aproximando da ala do time Pars na divisória da grade de proteção. –_

_- Hyuga? – Kojiro transfere sua atenção do campo para a voz familiar._

_Kojiro – Maki? – a garota sorri e ele também abre um sorriso, se aproximando para tocar sua mão – Nossa, há quanto tempo! Você está diferente._

_Maki – Mesmo? – ela amplia o sorriso e demora a soltar a mão dele – É que não tivemos a chance de nos ver desde o fim do campeonato. O time viajou pra comemorar em Milão._

_Kojiro – Verdade? Eu vi nos jornais que seu time feminino ganhou o torneio passado._

_Maki – Pois é. – ela cora – Também vi as notícias sobre sua vitória. Parabéns. – ele sorri._

_Natasha – Hyu, eu estava te procurando! – a garota o pega pelo braço novamente._

_Kojiro – Tasha, você pode pelo menos me chamar pelo nome na frente dos outros?_

_Natasha – Por quê? Não temos nada a esconder! – ela para bruscamente vendo a atlética moça de cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos escuros parada à frente – Quem é _**ela**_? – a pergunta se infla e é cuspida de forma tão ácida que a garota se constrange._

_Kojiro – O nome dela é Akamine Maki, Natasha. É da equipe japonesa de baseball._

_Maki – Sou líder do fã-clube do Kojiro e vim aqui com meu time assistir ao Carnaval._

_Natasha – Sei... – ela a analisa de cima a baixo e tenta sorrir amigavelmente – Não fazia a menor ideia que o presidente japonês tinha dado permissão para assistirem o desfile._

_Maki – Na verdade a gente não tá participando do programa de intercâmbio, só mesmo o time masculino de baseball, então estamos meio de folga._

_Natasha – Ok. – ela torce o nariz bem quando Kojiro olha para o lado e percebe as garotas do Hotter observando a conversa e se aproximando com Roberto, Emília, Mark e Talita._

_Kojiro – Tasha, você pode me soltar agora. – ele se livra do abraço antes dela protestar._

_Roberto – Kojiro. – ele sorri quando passa pelo portão de ferro seguido dos outros – Como você está? Não achei que viria tão cedo. – eles apertam as mãos e o rapaz, hesitante, acena para as moças, sendo retribuindo por poucas – Veio espiar o treino dos times?_

_Kojiro – O técnico Kira e o treinador Kelvin quiseram cumprimentar o senhor Troussier._

_Natasha – Aproveitamos para vir junto. Olá querida tia! – Talita torce o nariz, porém, se deixa ser abraçada pela sobrinha rapidamente – Está engordando, ou é impressão minha?_

_Talita – Um grande prazer vê-la também Natasha. – seu sorriso estremece._

_Mark – Vamos buscar a Gabriele e a Sanae no alojamento da minha amiga agora, então..._

_Natasha – Ah sim, nós soubemos que ela resolveu trocar de time. Deve ter sido chocante!_

_Camila – Não foi não. Gabi é nossa capitã, haja o que houver. E depois do campeonato ela prometeu voltar para o Hotter. Até lá a Lupita será nossa líder, mas até o campeonato eu tenho certeza de que a Gabi estará muito mais forte! – Natasha cerra os dentes, embora mantenha seu sorriso fingido – Agora com licença. Podem falar com o Fuji enquanto não voltamos._

_- Dito isso eles se afastam e Kojiro passa um tempo observando o grupo sair do campo. – Será que meus amigos ainda pensam assim de mim? Eles não estão com raiva ou confusos pela minha decisão? Oliver deve ter falado com eles, mas as garotas ainda aparentam estar bravas. – Ele olha para dentro da área e vê o antigo time conversando animado com os jogadores do Pars e as moças do Vita. De longe o Fórtica observa e Willem e Justin falam sobre algo num canto. –_

_- Max Masanttini parece entretido numa conversa com seu técnico Kira e o sério Philippe Troussier. É então que o treinador Kelvin desvia sua atenção dos outros e vai até Kojiro. –_

_Kelvin – Natasha, por que você não vai conversar com as suas amigas? Mande as garotas olharem com o Filiam por aí e tente descobrir algo de útil!_

_Natasha – No fim, sempre me sobra explorar o campo inimigo! – ela sai aborrecida e o pai puxa o jovem para longe, olhando pros lados procurando bisbilhoteiros._

_Kelvin – Kojiro, eu preciso de um favor seu. – sussurra aos sorrisos – Lembra-se daquele treinador físico da universidade Pritt, o Mendes? Você saiu de Jyrdan pouco depois dele tomar o lugar do Max, certo?! – o rapaz confirma com a cabeça – Pois é. Ele está aqui, acompanhando o seu antigo time e aquelas meninas da Emília. Eu quero que o procure. Max chegou aqui antes junto do Fórtica e me disse que, pouco depois de chegar, o Mendes se trancou com o seu irmão, Ariga, na sala dele e levou o Oliver Tsubasa junto. – Kojiro não disfarça sua surpresa – Quero que você procure a sala do Ariga e escute a conversa deles._

_Kojiro – Mas treinador, isso é errado! Natasha também não devia ficar escutando as..._

_Kelvin – Escuta rapaz, você quer crescer no Filiam, está correto?! Então faça o que eu te digo e não vai se arrepender! Não é nada demais, apenas descubra qualquer coisa da Gabriele._

_Kojiro – Gabriele? – até falar o nome dela lhe parece difícil – Mas por quê?_

_Kelvin – Não é um crime observar os treinos de outro time antes de um campeonato. Nós só vamos colher algumas informações sobre o rendimento dela, pra checar se esse tempo dela no Rio de Janeiro surtiu algum efeito. – Kojiro estreita os olhos._

_Kojiro – E por que o senhor está se importando tanto com isso agora?_

_Kelvin – O presidente Carlo falou com você, não é?! – o rapaz levanta as sobrancelhas em surpresa – Ele falou comigo também. – Kelvin sorri – Vamos aproveitar esse tempo no Rio para saber um pouco mais do time que a Gabriele treina. Logo, logo acharemos algo interessante._

_Kojiro – Eu aceitei ajudar o Filiam a vencer o campeonato treinador Kelvin, mas trapaças não fazem parte da minha lista de objetivos. Ganhar assim não traz nenhuma honra!_

_Kelvin – Trapacear? Ora essa Kojiro, que tolice! Perguntar como anda sua amiga é muito trágico? É infringir as regras? – mais uma vez, o capitão abre os olhos em surpresa._

_Kojiro – Gabriele não é minha amiga, treinador! – ele desvia o olhar – Não mais..._

_Kelvin – Mas ela mesma não declarou em rede mundial numa entrevista que entende seu motivo para sair do Fuji? Que aceita o fato de você ter feito o melhor para sua família?_

_Kojiro – Ela não disse exatamente isso, e também afirmou que não me perdoa pela nossa briga antes da minha partida! Se nos víssemos agora, realmente nem sei o que aconteceria!_

_Kelvin – Então por que não tenta fazer as pazes com ela? – Kojiro franze o cenho – Será o melhor para todos se vocês se entenderem. Gabriele é temperamental, e com certeza puxou isso daquele seu pai teimoso, então... – o jovem retira as mãos do treinador de seus ombros._

_Kojiro – Do pai da Gabriele? O senhor conheceu o pai dela?_

_Kelvin – Ah sim, um sujeito idealista e tolo, assim como sua esposa e a própria Emília. É incrível que os dois não sejam parentes! Acho que por isso a menina se apegou a ela quando foi adotada. Mas enfim... – o capitão continua quieto – Kojiro! Você está me ouvindo?_

_Kojiro – Desculpe treinador, mas ainda não entendi. Como conheceu o pai da Gabriele?_

_Kelvin – Minha nossa! Tudo bem, se você quer saber a história, o conheci quando aquela sua empresa de talentos cresceu, na época que começou a fornecer os modelos para a P.M.E. – o rapaz ergue uma sobrancelha – A empresa Propaganda Mundial Esportiva!_

_Kojiro – Sim, eu entendi essa parte. Quando se encontraram?_

_Kelvin – Minha antiga esposa, Milena, a mãe da Natasha, trabalhava na empresa dele. O homem casou com a sua secretária, então não vi motivo, como o seu sócio, pra não flertar com a modelo favorita da empresa! – Kojiro abre a boca, incrédulo – Bem, você entendeu o que fazer?_

_Kojiro – Ah... Certo. – ele pisca desnorteado – Vou ver se consigo achar a sala._

_Kelvin – Muito bem garoto. – o treinador se afasta dando tapinhas no ombro dele._

_- Com a cabeça cheia de ideias, Kojiro pergunta a alguns alunos onde é a sala do treinador Ariga e segue para lá de cabeça baixa, pensando em várias coisas que antes compreendia pouco. Ora olha pelas janelas dos corredores no segundo andar, ou observa os próprios pés enquanto o cérebro trabalha guiando seu corpo até os fundos do campus e criando novas teses de problemas a muito esquecidos. Ou então apenas guardados depois da briga com certa capitã rebelde. –_

_O Kelvin era sócio do pai da Gabriele? Eles eram amigos? Os dois casaram com mulheres que trabalhavam pra eles. Será que a Gabriele não gosta do Kelvin só porque ele terminou com a técnica Emília ou ela sabia de mais alguma coisa? Depois que ela me contou sobre os pais dela e o __acidente de treze anos atrás no antigo aeroporto de Braja, hoje estádio Byte, eu tive vontade de pesquisar e descobri que a empresa Legends of Sports faliu depois da morte dos Montana._

_Era esse o sobrenome antigo da Gabriele... __Nenhum membro da família queria manter os negócios na empresa de talentos. Em notícias antigas sobre o acidente, os jornais dizem que ela tinha muitos parentes dispostos a tomar conta dela, mas se a Gabriele foi parar em um orfanato deve ter fugido da casa de alguém, ou... Não. A família dela não poderia ser tão ruim a ponto de manda-la pra um orfanato! Mas não tem nenhuma matéria em jornal algum sobre isso..._

_Se ela tivesse mesmo fugido e eles se preocupassem, teriam colocado um anúncio. E eu ia achar alguma informação! Pensando bem, me lembro de ter lido que os Montana não tinham a mesma nacionalidade. A mãe da Gabriele era uma brasileira. Quando uma criança nasce de um casamento inaceitável, a família pode até rejeitar. Será que ela foi um caso? Os parentes, sem ao menos pensar, a deram pra um orfanato e subornaram as autoridades para ficarem calados?_

_Eu devia contar pra ela o que eu sei do treinador Kelvin? Não devo satisfação nenhuma à Gabriele e vice-versa, mas e se for importante esse detalhe? Embora essa notícia nem pareça ter nada de mais... E Gabriele costuma ignorar as coisas que a chateiam. Quando me falou daquele acidente, ordenou que não contasse pra ninguém, então bem escondeu das próprias amigas._

_Kojiro – Faria diferença contar o que eu sei? – ele fala em voz alta sem perceber e quando se dá conta olha para frente, dando de cara com uma porta de madeira pintada de azul-claro – É a sala do treinador Ariga... – Kojiro suspira e bate devagar, recebendo permissão para entrar._

_Oliver – Kojiro! – o tigre também sorri e vai abraçar o amigo – Há quanto tempo!_

_Kojiro – Mesmo as conversas por telefone não matam tanta saudade. É bom te rever!_

_Oliver – Digo o mesmo! – eles riem brevemente e se separam._

_Kojiro – E diga, desde quando está me chamando pelo primeiro nome?_

_Oliver – Ah... – ele cora – É que todo mundo passou a te chamar assim. Tratávamos você pelo sobrenome, mas desde a sua ida para Burguese as garotas começaram a chamar por Kojiro._

_Kojiro – Engraçado... Geralmente ocorre o oposto e te chamam pelo sobrenome na raiva._

_Oliver – Mas isso passa. Você vai ver! – o tigre não está certo – O que está fazendo aqui?_

_Kojiro – Ah, eu... – Kojiro finalmente percebe Ariga, sentado numa cadeira, e o treinador Mendes de pé escorado na parede, segurando uma xícara de café na mão direita, observando – É curiosidade, mas eu vim aqui falar da Gabriele. – Ariga lhe oferece uma cadeira perto de Oliver._

_Oliver – A Gabriele? Nossa! Você tem perguntado muito sobre ela ultimamente._

_Kojiro – Tenho? Deve ser impressão sua. – mente, coçando o nariz – Queria saber sobre o rendimento físico dela. Como está indo o treinamento?_

_Ariga – Antes que eu responda a sua pergunta, posso saber o motivo do interesse?_

_Kojiro – Bom... É que eu... A Gabriele e eu temos o mesmo problema na musculatura._

_Oliver – É verdade. Os dois têm o lado direito do corpo mais desenvolvido que o esquerdo e o treinador Max, quando ainda estava em Jyrdan, na universidade Pritt, passou uns treinos. A Gabriele corria por uma ladeira todo dia, de manhã cedo e geralmente acompanhada do Pepe._

_Mendes – Soube por ele mesmo que teve cuidados maiores com o senhor Hyuga._

_Kojiro – O senhor Masanttini me treinou bem, mas eu não fiquei satisfeito com o tempo._

_Ariga – Ficou difícil esperar muito por uma solução e você foi para Burguese, treinar com o Filiam e sofrer as humilhações do Kelvin? – Kojiro toma um claro susto e fica sem reação, nas tentativas falhas de dizer alguma coisa em defesa do treinador, mas não consegue._

_Mendes – Ninguém vai criticá-lo por concordar conosco Hyuga. Ninguém suporta Braja, o presidente Carlo e muito menos o Kelvin, que já teve um longo histórico de escândalos._

_Kojiro – Escândalos? – sua atenção entra em alerta novamente – Por quê?_

_Mendes – Você não soube do incidente de treze anos atrás? Bom, agora que entramos no novo ano já vai fazer um aniversário de quatorze, no dia vinte de dezembro._

_Kojiro – Fala... – ele engole em seco – Do acidente no antigo aeroporto de Braja?_

_Mendes – Bem... É mais ou menos aí. Kelvin era sócio da empresa de talentos Legends of Sports, que pertencia ao Harris Montana. Os dois pareciam muito amigos, mesmo discordando de muitas coisas, mas quando Harris anunciou seu casamento com a sua secretária, justamente uma bela brasileira chamada Gabriela – Kojiro sente um arrepio na espinha e Oliver arregala os olhos -, Kelvin surtou. Ele já estava saindo com a mãe da Natasha, Milena, que naquela época a empresa contratou como modelo vinda de Milão, mas não tenho certeza se ela estava grávida._

_Oliver – O nome da esposa do empresário Montana era Gabriela? Nossa! Eu não lembrei. Quando o acidente aconteceu eu vi nos noticiários, mas era muito novo. Engraçado... Ela tem o nome como o da Gabi, mudando a última letra, não é Kojiro?!_

_Kojiro – É... – ele mal está escutando – O que aconteceu depois mesmo?_

_Ariga – O de sempre: Kelvin se recusou a dividir os lucros com uma mulher, mas Harris casou com Gabriela mesmo assim e deu a ela a posse de metade da sua empresa. Pouco depois os dois casaram, no caso do Kelvin foi porque descobriu a gravidez da Milena. Harris e Gabriela se mostraram ótimos parceiros, eu diria. Sabiam administrar os negócios sem misturar a sua vida pessoal... A não ser quando era relacionado à filha. – outro arrepio percorre a espinha de Kojiro._

_Oliver – Eles tiveram uma filha? – o sorriso do jovem capitão indica muito interesse._

_Ariga – Sim. E agora que eu parei pra pensar, ela tinha o mesmo nome da Gabriele._

_Mendes – Mas só pode ser coincidência. Ela foi adotada pela sua técnica e recebeu os seus dois sobrenomes: Alves Monterrey. A filha dos Montana morreu com cinco anos, pouco depois da morte dos pais no acidente do aeroporto de Braja, quando o avião explodiu._

_Oliver – Meu Deus! – há uma pequena pausa – Como a menina faleceu?_

_Ariga – Alegaram os tios dela, pra quem o juiz autorizou a guarda, que a garota bebeu do veneno de rato guardado numa prateleira da casa. Como podem ter deixado algo assim perto de uma garotinha?! – o treinador se exalta e Mendes balança a cabeça, inconformado – O cúmulo!_

_Oliver – Que infelicidade... Mas o que o treinador Kelvin tem com isso?_

_Mendes – Surgiu um boato nessa época. Alguns vizinhos dizem ter testemunhado no dia em que aconteceu: um rapto. Gabriele Montana poderia estar viva, porque foi raptada! – Oliver abre a boca surpreso, mas a expressão de Kojiro é mais evidente há tempos – Teve quem alegou a irresponsabilidade dos tios da menina. Os vizinhos disseram ouvir gritos de reclamação, viam quando a pobre garotinha corria pra rua, tentando sair de perto deles._

_Ariga – Ela não parecia ser desejada, e fez mais sentido quando a polícia descobriu alguns casos de denúncias de abuso dos próprios vizinhos. Parece que aqueles homens doentes, sangue do seu sangue, tentaram violenta-la mais de uma vez! – outra pausa perturbadora – A menina dava seu jeito de fugir e contava pra alguém do seu bairro, depois aparecia com hematomas pelo corpo no dia seguinte. – Kojiro de repente levanta da cadeira suando frio._

_Kojiro – Ela era espancada? – ele quase grita e, surpresos, todos o encaram._

_Mendes – Ficou difícil estabelecer testemunhos válidos com o desaparecimento da garota; era a palavra dos vizinhos contra a dos familiares. E todos diziam a mesma coisa: ela era muito bem cuidada, mas era uma menina ingrata. Aquilo foi um complô como nunca vi igual!_

_Ariga – Tudo porque a mãe da menina era uma brasileira órfã. – ele balança a cabeça com tristeza e tira os óculos para limpar – Kelvin teve o nome metido no meio da confusão como seu possível sequestrador, já que também não era a favor do casamento do sócio. "Ele foi pago"..._

_Kojiro – "com a empresa Legends of Sports". – finaliza e volta a sentar, perplexo._

_Mendes – Pois é... A empresa faliu e Kelvin a vendeu. Faria sentido, mas se esse homem e aquelas criaturas sem coração tivessem tido coragem de chegar a tanto..._

_Ariga – Bem, é apenas uma história. – relembra e sorri, colocando um boné branco – Com desrespeito ao rendimento físico da Gabriele, senhor Kojiro Hyuga, eu posso garantir que todos os treinamentos estão surtindo efeito. Sua massa muscular estará normalizada em pouco tempo e sem tanto esforço. Agora, por que não fica pra assistir aos treinos dos times Pars e Vita?_

_Mendes – Sim, vamos lá pra fora! Aqui está fazendo muito calor!_

_- Todos riem menos Kojiro. Enquanto caminham de volta ao campo, o tigre anda atrás do trio sem notar. Sua cabeça está a mil. Mesmo assim, ele tenta normalizar a expressão de horror que tomou conta de seu rosto alguns minutos atrás e para pra escutar uma música familiar que está sendo tocada em todo o campus. Nos arredores do campo de futebol, todos dançam, cantam e riem no ritmo de "Run Devil Run", a música que Gabriele e as amigas interpretaram. –_

_Ariga – Aposto que isso é coisa da Gabriele! – ele ri e bebe da garrafa d'água em mãos no momento em que a melodia para – A diretora da universidade toca músicas que ela detesta e as duas sempre discutem sobre isso. Os colegas de sala e as companheiras de time a idolatram!_

_Oliver – É a cara dela mesmo! – diz antes de passar com Kojiro pelo grupo de repórteres e fãs para chegar ao campo do time Pars, onde os dois abrem a grade e entram chamando atenção – É você o capitão do Pars, o Iuliano Gozza? – o alto rapaz com um pequeno cavanhaque e uma rala barba extensa às costeletas se aproxima dos dois, deixando a conversa com Willem e Justin._

_Iuliano – E defensor. – ele franze as sobrancelhas grossas – É Oliver Tsubasa, capitão do Fuji, certo?! – Oliver sorri e aperta sua mão – E você... Kojiro Hyuga... – quando ele sorri com ar de superioridade, o tigre fecha a cara – Agora o famoso capitão do Filiam._

_Kojiro – Até o campeonato terminar. – relembra, mas Iuliano dá de ombros._

_Iuliano – O que vieram fazer aqui? Estão preocupados com a concorrência?_

_Oliver – Só tivemos interesse em ver o treino de um dos times de futebol mais famosos do mundo. – ele sorri e Iuliano ri com surpresa._

_Iuliano – Bem, é muito bom que a reputação do Pars esteja tão elevada! – os seus cabelos lisos e picotados de repente voam pra trás e ele amplia o sorriso – Ah, chegou a nossa Rainha do Futebol! – Oliver olha rápido na mesma direção e sorri, mas Kojiro demora a virar suas costas e quando o faz, lentamente, congela vendo aqueles conhecidos cabelos balançando ao vento._

_Oliver – Gabriele! – ele chama a atenção da distraída garota, entrando em campo com seu grupo completo de amigas, as do antigo e do novo time, e uma mão na cintura._

_Sanae – Oi Oliver! – ela acena de volta, sem perceber que inconscientemente ajudou Gabi a notar a presença do ex-parceiro, estático ao lado dele, e caminha até o grupo masculino com as outras garotas sorridentes logo atrás._

_Gabriele – Kojiro Hyuga. – ela fala devagar e em tom ácido, o que não passa despercebido por Natasha, Maki e todos os outros presentes._

_Kojiro – Oi Gabriele. – ele a cumprimenta lentamente, como se estivesse divagando._

* * *

_Curiosidade: Iuliano Gozza é o defensor e capitão da equipe do Reggiana, um time da Série C em Milão, no mangá que dá continuação a Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 (Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Go For 2006)._


	12. A Jogada é o Samba

**Cap. 11**

**A Jogada é o Samba**

_{Sanae Pov's}_

_Gabriele – Kojiro Hyuga._

_Kojiro – Oi Gabriele._

_Agora o clima ficou tenso. Melhor puxar logo um assunto diferente pra distrair a Gabi._

_Sanae – Oi Hyuga! Tudo bom? – dou o melhor sorriso que consigo._

_Kojiro – Tudo Sanae. – ele sorri meio encabulado, provavelmente pelo olhar mal da Gabi._

_Sanae – Nós não podemos te parabenizar antes, então parabéns por ter sido aceito capitão do Filiam. – todos parecem surpresos com o que eu disse, mas estou sendo sincera._

_Kojiro – Ah... Obrigado... E, parabéns por terem entrado no time Vita._

_Sanae – Bem, na verdade foi a Gabi que virou capitã do Vita. Eu voltei a ser assistente de time. Agora estou trabalhando com as meninas torcendo no banco._

_Kojiro – Por quê? Você tem talento jogando. – Gabriele cruza os braços._

_Gabriele – Foi o que eu disse a esta teimosa. É um desperdício!_

_Sanae – Ah, por favor, vocês dois! – viro o rosto e faço um bico – Estou melhor assim._

_Oliver – Ela já tinha me contado isso e a Yoshiko e a Yayoi também preferiram auxiliar o time Hotter como assistentes. É o que elas querem, então..._

_Gabriele – Você continua bonzinho demais Oliver. Aposto que será um pai babão!_

_Oliver – O quê?! – ele gagueja um pouco e tenta ao máximo não gritar; eu, sem controlar, acabo soltando um risinho, mas Gabriele percebe e dá um sorriso malicioso._

_Gabriele – Por que não os seus filhos e os da Sanae? – Camila e Shingo, até pouco tempo, dividiam a garrafa d'água com dois copos plásticos, mas agora cuspiram tudo com gargalhadas._

_Kojiro – Ah sim, vocês têm se falado tanto por telefone, não é?! – ele também ri e Oliver e eu coramos, desviando o olhar um do outro enquanto alguns continuam rindo._

_Shingo – O Oliver fica contando os segundos para ligar pra Sanae todos os dias, e sempre na mesma hora! – ele grita do banco do time Pars e Camila volta a rir._

_Benji – Já chega! – o maninho, como eu gosto de chamar o Benji, chega por trás deles com um papel enrolado e bate na cabeça dos dois; desse jeito ele parece mesmo um irmão mais velho – Todos os times estão olhando pra cá. Querem nos fazer passar vergonha na frente deles?_

_Shingo – Foi mal. – eles sussurram, mas como nós estamos perto do banco dá pra ouvir._

_Lupita – Foi péssimo! – ela se aproxima do Benji de braços cruzados e com uma careta._

_Benji – É um prazer te ver de novo capitão. – sorri ao Hyuga já com a voz normal._

_Kojiro – Digo o mesmo. – Natasha aparece do nada e olha na direção da Gabi._

_Natasha – Oi Gabriele. – o cumprimento pareceu normal, embora o olhar seja grosso._

_Gabriele – Como vai Natasha? Está com as pernas fortes. Andou malhando?_

_Pronto! A Gabi precisava mesmo dizer isso? E com esse tom de ironia? Pensei que isso já era assunto passado quando ela se vingou naquele noticiário. Se elas começarem a brigar..._

_Natasha – É sim, eu andei malhando. Além de capitã também sou líder-de-torcida, então..._

_Gabriele – Hunhum. Sabia que a sua mãe está ajudando a minha a escolher o vestido?_

_Natasha – Pensei que ela já tinha escolhido. Estava esperando ajuda?_

_Gabriele – Não. Preferiu optar por um vestido brasileiro. Dona Milena está dando dicas._

_Natasha – Pois é. Minha mãe é viajada. – elas estão tendo mesmo uma conversa normal?_

_Iuliano – Bem, já que os times de futebol de Braja, Silja e Jyrdan estão reunidos, por que nós não jogamos uma partidinha? – ferrou!_

_Karl – Claro! Ótima ideia. – o grupo em campo se amontoa – Primeiro o Fuji contra Pars._

_Justin – O Fórtica será o próximo. – ele anuncia com um sorriso amistoso._

_- Ei, por que vocês? – um jogador do Filiam resmunga nervoso._

_Kojiro – Porque eles falaram primeiro. – o garoto se cala e muitos ficam olhando – Vamos jogar? Mas já que estamos num programa de intercâmbio, podemos misturar os times._

_Willem – Por que não?! Façamos melhor: Fuji e Pars contra Filiam e Fórtica. Que tal?_

_Alguns jogadores começam a discutir contra e a favor da decisão. Oliver parece contente. Isso vai servir como uma ótima distração para as meninas, mas agora Gabriele e Natasha ficam na torcida e, levando em consideração alguns casos de violência entre torcedores divulgados por TV e jornal, essa também não me parece uma boa solução! Elas precisam ficar longe._

_Karl – As garotas podem assistir no campo ao lado, com o time Vita. Por segurança..._

_Flora – Você quer é se exibir pra elas – ela aponta para as fãs perto da grade – sem minha interrupção, certo?! – ele ri e as meninas trocam olhares silenciosos e maliciosos comigo._

_Gabriele – Puxa vida, vocês não me disseram que estavam namorando! – os dois coram._

_Karl – Não estamos. – ele diz um pouco confuso, mas parece nervoso._

_Gabriele – Não? Ah, então deve ser um caso como o do Pierre e a Anastásia._

_Pierre – Que caso? – Anastásia fulmina Gabriele com os olhos – Nós não temos nada._

_Gabriele – Pois é. É aquela relação tatu-bola, onde quando a gente pensa que vai dar rolo, aí rola pro outro lado e bate na trave. – ela dá de ombros e algumas das garotas riem, incluindo as meninas do Fever e a Natasha, sem qualquer malícia negativa._

_- Ótimo uso do Fuleco Gabi! – uma das meninas do Vita diz e ri._

_Gabriele – Obrigada, mas francamente!... "Fuleco"? – Natasha balança a cabeça._

_Natasha – Eu concordo. Tanto tempo até a próxima Copa do Mundo e o tatu é batizado com um nome desses?! Tinha um nomezinho melhor não? Pobre mascote!_

_Jun – Bem, foram 1,7 milhões de pessoas que votaram._

_Misaki – Inclusive, os __organizadores afirmam que a palavra transmite uma mensagem de consciência ambiental. É a junção das palavras futebol e ecologia._

_- O tatu-bola é uma espécie em risco de extinção, então faz sentido. – uma jogadora fala._

_Brigite – __"Amijubi" pra mim pareceu uma opção mais decente e bonitinha._

_Lui – Tá bom, a gente tá a fim de jogar! Podem ir pro outro campo?_

_Elaine – Ok santa delicadeza! Cuidado pra não deixar seu navio no meio do campo, senão os jogadores tropeçam, Napoleão! – a maioria de nós começa a rir enquanto as meninas saem._

_Iuliano – Como você disse Sanae, todas elas parecem divertidas._

_Sanae – É! – sorrio de volta – Elas têm o costume de usar trocadilhos, como a Gabi._

_Alan – Esse foi de muito bom gosto. – os meninos riem e Lui fica muito mais furioso._

_Pierre – Sempre nervoso Lui... Tente controlar seu temperamento, ou Elaine vai te deixar!_

_Lui – Ah, cala a boca! – alguns dos amigos fazem gracejos até que ele acaba rindo também._

_Sanae – Bem, é melhor eu ir também. Boa sorte pra todos vocês! – aceno._

_- Tchau Sanae! – muitos acenam e falam ao mesmo tempo enquanto ando._

_Natália – Vejam só a Sanaezinha popular! – ela ri assim que entro no campo do Vita._

_Inara – Está servindo de assistente para o time Pars também Sanae?_

_Sanae – Bem, sim... Eles são gentis comigo._

_- Certo, mas cuidado que são lobos em pele de cordeiro! – avisa uma jogadora do Vita._

_- Bem, o que faremos agora? Vamos assistir ao jogo dos rapazes? – uma garota reclama._

_- Ah não! Eu quero jogar! – diz a outra, também do Fever._

_- Jyrdan não tem time feminino, então não podemos jogar dois a dois. – declara uma Vita._

_Natasha – Então que tal minha proposta...? – nós todas olhamos ela – Façamos um treino de chute ao gol, sendo uma competição. Cada equipe escolhe sua melhor goleira e os times rivais, por votação, selecionam três jogadoras suas para competir. Por exemplo... – busca com os olhos e sorri – Gabriele... Escolha a sua melhor goleira e eu discuto com a... – ela se vira – Lupita, né?! – a nova capitã confirma devagar com a cabeça – Eu vou conversar com a Lupita e logo diremos os nomes das suas garotas que nossos times escolheram._

_Gabriele – Não preciso pensar muito. Maria é a minha melhor escolha._

_Natasha dá de ombros e o Hotter se aproxima do Fever para debater sobre as jogadoras. A Maria é uma ótima goleira, é verdade. Ela já comentou conosco que os meninos caçoavam dela e faziam piadas cruéis quando criança por causa das suas sardas do rosto, então a coitadinha não tinha confiança para jogar bola, embora os pais dessem apoio moral. Inacreditável como bastou a Gabi entrar no time e a Maria ganhou autoconfiança de uma hora pra outra!_

_Ela já fazia parte do Vita, mas continuava com medo da bola. Não defendia alguns chutes simples. Agora Maria consegue proteger o gol com mais firmeza, embora ainda precise de força nos braços pros gols poderosos. É meio caminho andado._

_Natasha – Tudo bem Gabriele. Nós escolhemos a de cabelo cacheado, aquela com olho azul e a de chuteiras gastas. – ela aponta cada uma e eu me controlo para não rir: são boas jogadoras!_

_Gabriele – Entendi o esquema... Pois então, vou querer as meninas de número quatro, dez e doze do seu time. Pode ser? – Lupita e as meninas do Hotter confirmam com a cabeça – Deixo à sua escolha e das outras a seleção do último time._

_Natasha – Muito bem... Que tal... Vocês duas e... Você, na ponta._

_Deise – Flora, Anastásia e Camila. Tudo bem. Eu sou a goleira. E agora?_

_Natasha – As damas da casa fazem as honras. – ela olha o Vita – A Maria fica no gol e os trios de garotas de cada time tentam marcar um gol nela. Cada gol e defesa valem um ponto._

_Anastásia – No final, quem tiver a maior pontuação ganha. – ela conclui – E o prêmio?_

_Natasha – Essa é a melhor parte. O time vitorioso escolhe a dançarina que será Destaque no carro alegórico "O Jogo da Vida, Por Amor ao Esporte". – as garotas entram em polvorosa._

_Gabriele – Como dançarina de Destaque? E desde quando você sabe o nome do carro...?_

_Natasha – Mamãe me avisou pelo celular. Seu tio contou pra minha tia._

_Gabriele – E, por acaso, os ouvidos abelhudos da Dona Milena estavam perto?_

_Natasha – Não chame minha mãe de abelhuda! – esse circo está chamando atenção – Nem tem como me culpar também se tia Talita parou de me contar as novas do C.F.A.E._

_Gabriele – Motivo deve ter... – ela para de falar quando faço um sinal de "corta" na frente da garganta – Tá bom... Enfim, agora que você contou pras garotas o nome do carro alegórico, o grupo aqui presente pode ficar quieto sobre isso? É uma surpresa do evento. Sem divulgação! – todas no campo prometem silêncio e Gabi cruza os braços – E que história é essa de Destaque?_

_Natasha – A dançarina principal do carro não vai poder comparecer ao Carnaval, porque a mãe dela vai ter um bebê ou alguma coisa do tipo. Só sei que ela tá fora e alguém vai ocupar o seu lugar. Não é preciso sambar, afinal o sacolejo do veículo torna um movimento brusco difícil, então a garota só vai precisar mexer o bumbum! – algumas das garotas riem – Negociei agora a pouco com minha tia e ela permitiu essa minha competiçãozinha pra decidir sobre a substituta._

_Jamile – Então você já estava planejando tudo isso?_

_Natasha – Pois é. E então? Ainda querem competir? – nós nos entreolhamos._

_As competidoras acabam concordando. Yoshiko, Yayoi e eu sentamos no banco reserva do Vita com as outras jogadoras e ficamos observando. Maria vai tensa, embora determinada, para o gol. As garotas do Fever começam. São todas franzinas e com cabelo comprido, então prendem num rabo-de-cavalo antes de chutar a bola. Gabriele e Natasha olham das laterais e Lupita está posicionada atrás das jogadoras, as três prontas para impedir a bola de voar muito longe._

_Maria impede dois gols, mas uma ruiva com nariz fino e orelhas grandes marca ponto no final. Na vez do Hotter, apenas Camila passa por ela e isso chama a atenção das outras. Maria é boa, tem talento, só precisa se soltar mais, e o furacão de alegria da Camila a parabenizando por ser tão talentosa a deixa constrangida. Na vez do Fever, a goleira Vaiola se posiciona. Ela é um pouco carnuda, com lábios cheios, cabelos castanhos e um olhar fixo e perfurante._

_As garotas do Hotter começam, mas Anastásia ainda não marca seu gol e sai de cena com raiva, reclamando "não é meu dia". Algumas de nós rimos inevitavelmente. Agora não parece o grupo de três times rivais e sim uma reunião de amigas. As meninas do Fever são comuns, bem divertidas. Natasha também está se divertindo e até agora brigou pouco com a Gabi. Quem sabe o motivo, mas as coisas estão indo bem. Enfim, na vez do Vita, apenas uma garota marca ponto._

_Então é a vez da Deise ir para o gol. Apenas uma menina do Vita fura a barreira dela, e o trio do Fever... Não marca nenhum pontinho! Elas estão aborrecidas, mas Natasha está calma._

_Natasha – Olha só... Já encerramos o treino e podemos fazer a contagem de pontos depois._

_Yayoi – Mas nós já fizemos a contagem! – ela, Yoshiko e eu levantamos os papeis onde os riscos da pontuação estão marcados do lado dos nomes dos times, para todas verem._

_- São preparadas heim. – uma Fever ri – Conseguem fazer um padrão dos nossos gols se a gente der os números das competições? – nós concordamos e todas se amontoam perto._

_Natasha – Alou! Eu não terminei! – algumas se contêm para não rir e voltamos a prestar atenção – Muito bem... Que tal fazer agora uma competição entre as capitãs?_

_Gabriele – Por que não. Lupita, você vai para o gol? – ela concorda e coloca suas luvas._

_Já tem um grupo de fãs eletrizados e atentos perto da grade de fora. É engraçado, mas tem mais pessoas prestando atenção na nossa competição do que no jogo dos rapazes. Possivelmente porque as capitãs são lindas, charmosas e atraentes. Natasha é a primeira a jogar e quase passa pela barreira da Lupita quando a bola ricocheteia de volta. Porém, no segundo chute, ela bate na trave e cai atrás do gol. Suspirando chateada, Tasha dá espaço para Gabriele chutar._

_Inesperadamente, as duas batem na mão uma da outra na troca, como se fossem colegas e praticassem juntas há tempos. Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu perdi? Gabi andou conversando com a Natasha e descobriu algum segredo dela, e agora está ameaçando contar se ela não for um pouco mais amigável? As duas fizeram um pacto de bom comportamento? Pelo visto não sou só eu pensando nisso aqui. Não que seja ruim. É algo bom. Estranho, mas bom. Deixa pra lá._

_Gabriele se posiciona e, como sempre faz durante os treinos de chute ao gol, foca a rede no intenso olhar estreitado. Depois de cinco segundos suspirando, ela tira as mãos dos joelhos e vai correndo a curta distância até a bola, chutando no canto direito. A Lupita mergulha para o lado e então Gabi cabeceia de volta. Contudo, a goleira é mais rápida e vira logo de cabeça para baixo, devolvendo a bola com um chute que a Gabriele precisa desviar antes de receber bem no rosto._

_Gabriele – Merda! – reclama rindo – Acho que eu só te bato se for com a ajuda da Camila mesmo! – Lupita levanta rindo e então nós percebemos os aplausos dos fãs, além da presença de mais alguém tentando se livrar dos repórteres por perto – Presidente Edward? O que faz aqui?_

_Edward – Desculpem se estou tomando o tempo de vocês. – ele ri – Recebi uma ligação do Katagiri e precisei vir assistir com meus próprios olhos essa disputa. – eu me estico um pouco e enxergo o senhor Katagiri Munemasa segurando o seu típico paletó preto num braço, de óculos escuros sobre o rosto – Soube do problema com um elemento do desfile. Como vão resolver isso?_

_Gabriele – O plano da Natasha era competir pela vaga num treino de chute ao gol._

_Sanae – Nós já fizemos a relação dos pontos. – anuncio e sacudo novamente o papel com a anotação na minha mão, antes de abrir pra ler em voz alta – Vita e Fever empataram com cinco pontos, mas Hotter ganhou por oito. – inicia um rebuliço de comentários e ainda mais algumas reclamações baixinhas até o presidente levantar a mão esquerda com um anel dourado, um sinal da Associação de Fãs do Futebol Brasileiro que certamente deve ter sido dado a ele na formatura da faculdade por ser membro do clube, segundo Pedro me contou._

_Edward – Sendo assim, eu aceito com o maior prazer uma das garotas da Emília. Quem é?_

_Gabriele – A escolha estava entre Deise, Flora, Anastásia e Camila. – aponta cada uma._

_Katagiri – Ano passado, a senhorita Camila já participou da propaganda da P.M.E._

_Edward – Seria uma ótima aquisição. – ele concorda – Mas, sem querer menosprezar todo o grupo de jogadoras aqui presente, eu vi o desempenho das capitãs dos seus times. E fiquei bem impressionado... – o sorriso dele parece insinuativo – Fever, Hotter e Vita: que melhor forma de representar sua equipe do que pela própria líder? Qual sua escolha garotas? Querem participar do desfile de Carnaval como Destaque do carro alegórico administrado por Mark Monterrey e a coordenadora de eventos Talita Petrovity? Aliás, eles já são parentes das senhoritas aqui, não?! – move a mão para Gabi e Tasha – E as duas estão prestes a ser parentes agora._

_Natasha – Um momento! O senhor quer a mim, Gabriele e Lupita pra dançar?_

_Edward – Não, apenas uma das três. E estou, realmente, pendendo mais para uma dentre vocês duas. – todos se entreolham e alguns fotógrafos aproveitam pra tirar várias fotos._

_Gabriele – Isso não seria justo com as outras garotas. – agora ela deixou o presidente em uma situação constrangedora – Se elas concordassem estaria tudo bem, mas..._

_Edward – Então podemos perguntar. – ele volta a sorrir e olha todas nós – Vocês iriam se incomodar caso uma das suas capitãs fizesse parte do desfile em seu lugar? – ninguém vai dizer "sim", obviamente – Bom, então estão de acordo. E vocês?_

_Natasha olha pra Gabi, ela vira para a Lupita e as três ficam se encarando num desespero mental. As meninas mal falam de tão tensas, e isso me inclui. De longe eu consigo ver o Oliver e os meninos se espremendo entre os fãs para assistir a cena. Eles devem ter parado o jogo já faz algum tempo e nem percebemos. O presidente está suspirando impaciente e o senhor Katagiri, a quatro passos da grade, troca o paletó de braço com visível cansaço, mas não parece nervoso._

_Natasha – Dê o posto para Gabriele. – agora sim, todo mundo está olhando horrorizado e ela nem parece ligar – É sério! – fala para todos – Você concorda nisso, certo?! – Lupita afirma._

_Gabriele – Mas por quê? Entre você e eu, nós duas sabemos qual é a mais desinibida, sem vergonha na cara. – Natasha, por incrível que pareça, ri – Tenho certeza de que não teria pudor na hora de vestir uma daquelas fantasias escandalosas. – ela vira para o presidente – É no bom sentido. – ele acena rindo e Gabi olha pra Tasha de novo – E você também faz embaixadinhas de ótima qualidade! – Gabriele está elogiando a Natasha?_

_Natasha – Certo, mas quem vai fazer embaixadinha é o pessoal da Comissão de Frente._

_Gabriele – Que seja! O perfil é atleta/dançarina gata, para dar mais realismo. Você serve! – levanta a mão direita – Sem ofensa. – Natasha ri outra vez._

_Olho para o Oliver sem entender e ele parece tão confuso quanto eu. Desde quando que as duas são tão "amigas"? Parecem sempre ter se gostado! É o ar brasileiro ou o sol quente?_

_Natasha – Vai por mim. Suas curvas são até melhores que as minhas._

_Gabriele – No duro? – Natasha concorda e Gabriele a puxa para um canto, sussurrando._

_Pela leitura labial, entendi alguma coisa sobre seios. "Os seus são maiores", a Gabi diz e parece meio deprimida. "Os seus são mais bem-feitos", a Natasha responde com ar pensativo e, de repente, as duas estão rindo. Não são gargalhadas, mas ali tem risadas. Finalmente, elas vão até o presidente parecendo sérias depois de tanto cochicho. Hyuga desponta na entrada da grade de ferro e parece curioso com a resposta. Willem e Justin estão cada um do lado dele._

_Gabriele – Muito bem... Eu aceito. – o presidente sorri – Serei o Destaque da escola._

_Katagiri – Ótimo. Tenha a certeza de que não vai se arrepender senhorita Monterrey._


	13. No Fio da Navalha

**Obs: Aqui é citada uma escola de capoeira chamada "No Fio da Navalha" e ela realmente existe, então não é de minha autoria.**

**Cap. 12**

**No Fio da Navalha**

_{Oliver Pov's/quarta-feira}_

_Desde a visita do presidente Edward no campo de treino dos futebolistas da Sonore, Kojiro parece diferente. Na verdade, ele já estava estranho quando escutou aquela história do acidente de Braja, com a família Montana. Provavelmente porque o nome do treinador Kelvin foi envolvido e a Natasha não ficaria contente em saber disso, se é que desconhece o caso. Ninguém ligou demais quando a Gabriele aceitou ser dançarina no carro alegórico da Virgem de Ipanema, mas ele sim._

_Todos a parabenizaram, inclusive a própria namorada dele indicou a Gabriele para o cargo, sem a menor reclamação, e isso foi bem estranho. Natasha e Gabi se comportavam como amigas e jogaram juntas sem hostilidade. Por que agiam assim? Isso é bom e esquisito. Quanto ao Kojiro... Ele não tem mais ligado. Nenhum de nós recebeu notícias dele desde que saímos da universidade e nem voltamos pra lá porque os treinos dos times Pars e Vita estão encerrados pelo Carnaval._

_As garotas se falam com frequência e a Sanae ainda liga pra mim, falando da impaciência e do nervosismo das amigas em aprender os poucos passos coreografados para o desfile. E se estiver certo, devo estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Ou mais do que isso: eu a amo._

_Juan – Sonhando acordado Romeu? – minhas costas são estapeadas e me viro de lado._

_Oliver – Oi Juan. Gino. Não, só estava esperando os outros._

_Gino – Com esse sorriso de bobo no rosto? Não pode ser. – eles riem – Quer ver a Sanae?_

_Oliver – Ok, vocês me pegaram. – suspiro e rio – É verdade. Eu gosto dela._

_Juan – E que nível de gostar é esse? – os dois se aproximam ainda mais de mim e não posso evitar ficar encabulado – Um, eu já entendi. Esse aí tá caidinho!_

_Oliver – Não vão contar pra ela! Eu quero dizer. – eles concordam com as cabeças e riem._

_Gino – Nosso Oliver tá crescendo! – os dois me seguram pra me descabelar e acabo rindo ao mesmo tempo – Quer ajuda? Nós podemos falar com os outros. Não que isso seja surpresa..._

_Oliver – Está tudo bem. – eu me solto e arrumo o cabelo – Quero falar com ela a sós._

_Juan – Vamos avisar aos outros pra deixarem vocês dois sozinhos em toda oportunidade._

_Gino – E aproveitamos pra passar um tempo com as nossas namoradas também._

_Oliver – Ok. – nós rimos de novo e atrás deles aparece o Hikaru._

_Hikaru – Eu escutei direito? O Oliver tá apaixonado? – coro novamente – Pela Sanae?_

_Oliver – É, mas já pedi para ficarem calados. Quero dizer pessoalmente._

_Hikaru – Da minha parte você não vai escutar nada. Sinceramente, tenho que admitir... Eu também estou interessado em alguém. – ele abaixa um pouco a cabeça, encabulado – Na Yoshiko._

_Oliver – Que bom Hikaru. – os outros pulam sobre ele como fizeram comigo e nós rimos._

_Hikaru – O Jun pode até me matar se souber que eu contei pra vocês isso, mas ele gosta da Yayoi. – nós nos entreolhamos e damos de ombros; como se já não fosse óbvio – Vamos dar tempo nos treinos e tentar a sorte com nossa vida amorosa. Quem sabe... – ele se interrompe de repente._

_Oliver – Chegaram. – suspiro ao olhar pela janela._

_Sanae aparece guiando um grupo de crianças pra fora da limusine preta que foi pegá-los. O motorista estaciona o carro na garagem à esquerda da entrada e os gritos animados dos pequenos já chamou a atenção dos outros jogadores espalhados pela casa. Sanae toca a campainha sem nem notar que eu estava esperando perto da porta, observando da janela esse tempo todo. Carlos anda o caminho do corredor para a sala até girar a maçaneta. As doze crianças sorriem animadas._

_Sanae – Oi Carlos. – ela sorri – Chegamos. – ele ri e dá passagem pra todos entrarem – Sua casa é mesmo maravilhosa! Selena não exagerou quando a elogiou._

_Carlos – Obrigado. – ri de novo – E, por favor, fiquem a vontade. A casa é de vocês._

_Selena – Viu? Eu disse que é fantástico! – segura a mão da Sanae – Vou te mostrar tudo. E você precisa ver a cozinha! É linda! – ela se vira – Ah crianças, eu preparei um bolo. Quem quer? – todos saem correndo atrás das duas e viram a direita no corredor de frente para a porta._

_Alan – Sanae não brincou quando disse que são animados! – todos riem._

_Depois de um tempo conhecendo as crianças, Sanae acaba me apresentando ao Cauê. Ele se empolga quando o convido pra jogar bola comigo. Mesmo um pouco desajeitado, o garoto é bom e mantem as embaixadinhas por bastante tempo. É como brincar com um futuro craque. E, por uns segundos, consigo pensar em outra coisa. Eu me sinto brincando... Com o meu filho. A alegria do Cauê me passa uma sensação mais familiar. É divertido, engraçado e confortador._

_Sanae – Carlos foi gentil em deixa-los passar essa temporada na sua casa. – e este clima de conforto melhora quando estou perto dela._

_Oliver – Sim. Ele disse que se a Selena e os outros já estavam passando um tempo aqui, ter os times completos morando juntos não seria problema. – nós rimos – Willem preferiu ficar num hotel, apesar de também ter sido convidado, mas o treinador Mendes está aqui. Saiu há pouco._

_Sanae – Ah eu sei. Vindo de carro, nós o vimos na rua a caminho da universidade, indo visitar o treinador Ariga. Eles devem estar ansiosos para passar um tempo juntos, como irmãos._

_Oliver – É verdade. E onde está a Gabriele? Molly e Rivaul saíram pra ensaiar._

_Sanae – Sim, eles estão juntos. As meninas aceitaram cantar no trio elétrico para animar os foliões antes do desfile da Virgem de Ipanema, mas isso só exige animação. A Molly e o Rivaul se preocupam mais com sua coreografia, que necessita de muita atenção, e a Gabi tá tirando o atraso desses dias, aprendendo a sambar com as dançarinas da escola._

_Cauê – A roupa ficou pequena na Gabi. Mamãe precisou arrumar o tamanho da fantasia de novo. Bem aqui. – ele ri e põe as mãos sobre o peito._

_Sanae – Já chega Cauê! Vai procurar seus irmãos, que tá na hora do lanche. Vai! – o garoto sai correndo as gargalhadas e eu acabo rindo também, fazendo a Sanae corar – Desculpe._

_Oliver – Foi engraçado. – controlo as risadas – Vamos sentar? – aponto com a cabeça para o banco de madeira debaixo da macieira do jardim e nós nos acomodamos – Posso perguntar uma coisa? – ela confirma – Sanae, você me disse que eu sou incrível._

_Sanae – É sim. Eu te admiro muito. – sorri – Você mereceu o cargo de capitão._

_Oliver – Obrigado. – sorrio de volta, corando, mas sem desviar o olhar – Então... É... Nesse tempo em que nós conversamos por telefone eu tive certeza de uma coisa._

_Sanae – O que? – ela parece tão nervosa e encabulada quanto eu._

_Oliver – Estou apaixonado por você Sanae. – pego fôlego – Te amo._

_Sanae – Oliver... – suspira – É sério? Não é uma brincadeira?_

_Oliver – E por que eu brincaria com algo assim, Sanae? – rio – Falo a verdade. – ela dá um grande sorriso e me abraça de repente, encostando a cabeça no meu peito._

_Sanae – Também te amo! Queria dizer isso quando te encontrasse, mas perdi essa primeira chance na segunda-feira. Fico tão feliz agora! – rio contente e a abraço._

_Ela me ama também?! Isso é fantástico! Agora me sinto realizado. O clima estava ótimo, aí eu notei algumas das crianças olhando tudo da porta do jardim e meus amigos escorados no vidro e dando risadas abafadas. Qual dos dois grupos parece mais infantil? Tudo bem, nem ligo. Mais tarde nós descobrimos que Hikaru e Jun conseguiram se confessar também e mais dois casais são formados. Passamos o resto da tarde brincando com os filhos da dona Maria Aparecida._

_No fim da noite Molly e Rivaul voltam cansados e são recepcionados com bolinhas de papel. Quase todo mundo resolveu fazer uma guerra na sala. Selena e Carlos descem os degraus e ela os abraça, mas logo é bombardeada por uma chuva de bolinhas de papel e acaba entrando na guerra. Chegada a hora de ir embora, consigo beijar a Sanae nos lábios rapidamente antes dela levar toda a trupe de pequenos e autografo a bola do Cauê. Subo para o meu quarto em seguida._

_Benji e Lupita estão bem próximos, sentados no sofá e assistindo TV. Karl e Flora sumiram há algum tempo na cozinha. Pode ser que em breve nós tenhamos mais casais no grupo._

_..._

_Yoshiko – Oliver? – ouço batidas na porta e autorizo a entrada – Ah, me desculpe se estou incomodando, mas a Sanae está aí e quer te ver. – termino de arrumar o cabelo e desvio o olhar do espelho na direção dela, com um sorriso grande._

_Oliver – A Sanae? Pode dizer que eu já vou. – Yoshiko sorri e fecha a porta._

_Minutos depois estou pronto. É um pouco cedo para ela aparecer, mas não me incomoda. E estava mesmo pensando em vê-la. Desço a escada e encontro todos reunidos na sala. O casarão do Carlos tem espaço de sobra para mais umas trinta pessoas andarem confortavelmente, mas esse aglomerado faz tudo parecer menor. O Roberto e a técnica Emília estão aqui também e aparentam preocupação. Sanae está ao lado deles e seu rosto não muda muito de expressão quando me vê._

_Oliver – O que aconteceu? – pergunto e chamo a atenção de todos até Selena, Gisela e Pepe descerem os degraus pouco depois, igualmente confusos pelo silêncio – Por que estão nervosos?_

_Sanae – Ah Oliver... – ela parece a ponto de chorar – A Gabriele desapareceu!_

_Pepe – Como é? Mas como assim desapareceu? O que houve?_

_Emília – É minha culpa! Eu estava ocupada com as fantasias, ajudando a dona Aparecida, e pedi à Sanae que tomasse conta das crianças com Roberto e Mark enquanto Gabriele provava os acessórios da fantasia dela. Fiquei distraída por um segundo, porque Talita me chamou, e ela logo sumiu! – Roberto passa a mão pelos ombros dela._

_Roberto – Não foi culpa sua. – ele a conforta como pode para evitar as suas lágrimas._

_Gisela – Gabriele nunca esteve no Brasil. Não pode ter ido longe._

_Sanae – Eu mostrei a ela a estátua do Cristo Redentor. Fomos com Mark e Talita, mas fora lá a Gabi não esteve mais em lugar algum. Para onde pode ter ido?_

_Oliver – Vamos acha-la. – também procuro transmitir calma a ela e a todos – Talvez tenha ido visitar algum ponto turístico e se esqueceu de avisar, ou pode estar na Sonore com o Vita._

_Sanae – Não está. Já liguei para todas as meninas e ninguém sabe dela._

_Roberto – Mark e Talita estão procurando pela cidade, mas nem sinal ainda._

_Rivaul – Meu Deus do céu. E na véspera do começo do Carnaval._

_Molly – Agora não podemos nos preocupar com o desfile! Gabriele está sozinha num país e numa cidade estranhos! Do jeito que é bonita, coisas ruins podem acontecer!_

_Hannele – Pare de agourar Molly! Tá deixando todo mundo mais nervoso!_

_Pierre – Mas isso realmente não faz sentido. Gabriele é inteligente e jamais se perderia fácil em um lugar estranho. Sumir de repente, sem avisar, antes do desfile não é do feitio dela!_

_Camila – Claro que não! Gabriele não é medrosa! – Deise aparece correndo e pulando dois a dois os degraus da escada, bastante descabelada e nervosa._

_Deise – Pessoal. Alguém viu o Ken? Não o encontro em lugar algum! – ela para quando vê a tensão em nossos rostos – Qual o problema? Aconteceu alguma outra coisa?_

_Lupita – Gabriele desapareceu também e não fazemos a menor ideia de onde ela está._

_Deise – Ah meu Deus! – toma fôlego – Mas espera! Então eles estão juntos?!_

_Misaki – E para onde Ken levaria a Gabriele em pleno Brasil?_

_Jun – Não teria sido o contrário? – todos o encaramos – A Gabi não teria levado o Ken?_

_Shingo – Mas acabamos de falar que ela não conhece quase ninguém aqui, ou um lugar._

_Leo – Agora que eu me lembro... Talvez tenha um. – ergue um dedo – A cabana na praia do técnico Kira. É onde eles podem ter ido._

_Alan – E por que eles teriam ido logo pra lá? Sem avisar ninguém ainda por cima?_

_Leo – Ontem à noite, antes de irmos dormir, Hannele e eu estávamos conversando e vimos o Ken passar pela sala de jantar, indo até o jardim. – ele olha pra ela, pedindo uma confirmação._

_Hannele – Ah, é verdade! Estava sério, nem notou a gente, sentados perto da porta. Tinha alguém no telefone, mas não ouvimos quem era. Ken só balançava a cabeça confirmando algo._

_Lui – Podia estar falando com a Gabriele, combinando de saírem._

_Elaine – Ainda não entendi o que diabo ela iria querer na cabana do técnico Kira._

_Benji – Nós sabemos que ele treinava o Kojiro e o Ken, no falecido time Forni, antes de sair de Silja e ir para Braja com a chegada do Roberto. Mas, antes mesmo disso, Kira morava aqui._

_Yayoi – No Brasil?! – as garotas se exaltam – Então o técnico Kira é brasileiro?_

_Misaki – Um ex-jogador desiludido pelo que sabemos. Há vinte anos, ele enfrentou o time da Inglaterra e perdeu a partida. Eles têm um futebol violento e acabaram com o sonho do técnico Kira de ser reconhecido internacionalmente. Depois disso, comprou a cabana e treinou jogadores._

_Hikaru – Ele nunca deixou ninguém chegar perto do campo quando o seu time treina. Não há registros sobre os seus métodos de treino, mas em vários depoimentos de entrevistas passadas declarou que pretende ensinar aos jogadores da nova geração um futebol agressivo. Para ele tudo se resume ao ataque. E essa semente foi plantada no Kojiro._

_Yoshiko – Para mim isso faz todo o sentido do mundo. – suas amigas suspiram igualmente aborrecidas, com certeza pela briga dele com a Gabriele._

_Jun – O técnico Kira deve ter mantido a cabana na praia. Mas nós só sabemos dela porque Kojiro e Ken nos contaram. Eu não faço a menor ideia de onde fica._

_Jamile – Ken não atende o celular Deise? Você já tentou ligar?_

_Deise – Claro que sim, várias vezes! Está fora de área. Seja onde for essa cabana, é longe._

_Roberto – Eu posso perguntar ao presidente sobre a localização de alguma residência perto do mar. Não devem existir tantas casas na praia aqui._

_Leo – No Rio de Janeiro? Claro que há! Mas essa cabana precisa ser próxima da cidade._

_Carlos – Sim, claro. Ele pode estar treinando Kojiro lá, longe do Kelvin, o Filiam e o Fever._

_Selena – Se é um local secreto de treinamento, mais um motivo para Ken e Gabriele ficarem longe! Aqueles dois não deixariam eles se aproximarem, mesmo Ken sendo antigo pupilo do Kira._

_Pepe – Ela pode ter ido escondido com ele. – nós o encaramos – É só uma hipótese!_

_Gisela – Mas faz sentido. Kojiro está desaparecido faz um tempo. Mesmo o Filiam e o Fever retornando ao hotel onde eles estão hospedados toda a noite, segundo os jornais, ele não aparece._

_Oliver – Kojiro também não tem me ligado. – anuncio – Deve estar morando com o Kira._

_Anastásia – Gabi não se sujeitaria a uma mera espionagem por causa de um treino._

_Pierre – Mas e se ela só quiser ver o Kojiro? – uns segundos de silêncio e alguns riem._

_Flora – Fala sério! – ela é uma das que está rindo – Gabriele com saudade do Kojiro?_

_Karl – Isso seria mesmo pouco provável. – ele limpa uma lágrima – Prefiro a outra teoria._

_Sanae – Gabi parecia balançada em fazer as pazes com ele. – a declaração da Sanae deixa os risonhos inquietos – E se o próprio Kojiro pediu ao Ken pra chamar ela?_

_Inara – Ah Sanae, você acha mesmo que o tigre rabugento mandou os dois esconderem isso de todo mundo, arriscando receber uma senhora punição do técnico, apenas pra pedir perdão?_

_Alan – Não faz o estilo do Kojiro, mas independente do motivo eles podem mesmo estar lá._

_Emília – Sim, você tem razão. Precisamos agir de alguma forma. Tentem ligar para os dois! – um a um nós tentamos e nada de algum deles responder._

_Brigite – Se está fora de área, o importante agora é descobrir onde é a cabana do técnico._

_Natália – O que sugere? Vamos ficar de tocaia esperando a Natasha pra emboscá-la e pedir calmamente que nos conte onde fica? – todos olham surpresos para ela – Tive uma ideia genial!_

_Gino – Teve mesmo. Mas a Natasha nos contaria de bom grado? Pode querer algo em troca da informação, isso se souber a localização da cabana!_

_Molly – Com certeza ela sabe! E mesmo se não quiser contar, arrancamos isso pela força!_

_Rivaul – Vocês são mesmo assustadoras quando se empolgam! – as meninas riem._

_Roberto – Eu posso conseguir mais fácil a informação com o presidente Edward._

_Oliver – Melhor não Roberto. Senão, os repórteres podem ser acionados._

_Emília – É verdade. Eles estão sempre de tocaia, esperando alguma notícia inusitada._

_Yayoi – Então, se todos nós formos atrás da Natasha no hotel vão suspeitar._

_Hikaru – Ela está mesmo no hotel? O Fever pode estar treinando agora._

_Yoshiko – Não, ela está lá, assim como todos os outros. A Talita nos avisou de manhã que o treinador Kelvin dispensou os times dos treinos por hoje, mas, segundo a dona Milena, a Natasha confirmou: o Kojiro não está com eles. Soubemos disso pouco antes da Gabi sumir._

_Lupita – Sendo assim, eu posso ir com a Talita até o hotel para falar com a Natasha._

_Benji – Melhor pedir que ela saia e se encontre com vocês num lugar longe dos repórteres._

_Pepe – Difícil. Eles estão em todos os lugares! – nós rimos._

_Pierre – Para todos os efeitos, Gabriele e Ken não desapareceram! Precisamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou vão acabar suspeitando._

_Anastásia – Tem razão. Vamos fazer um último ensaio para o show antes do desfile?_

_Sanae – O vizinho das crianças, Pedro, tem uma apresentação à tarde e eu prometi assistir._

_Oliver – Ah, aquele amigo do Cauê? – ela sorri e confirma – Que apresentação?_

_Sanae - Da Casa de Capoeira Angola, "No Fio da Navalha". É uma escola de capoeira._

_Elaine – É uma dança negra do Brasil, certo?! – Sanae dá de ombros._

_Sanae – É o que eu entendi. De qualquer forma, não posso ficar muito tempo._

_Natália – Ah não, isso eu tenho que ver! Por que não assistimos a apresentação?_

_Gino – Parece divertido. Podemos ir Sanae? – ela sorri._

_Sanae – Não vejo por que não. Pedrinho vai gostar de ver todos lá. E as crianças vão._

_Juan – Então pronto: Lupita e Talita vão atrás da Natasha e nós despistamos os repórteres!_

_Brigite – Sei... Você quer é sair pra se divertir, isso sim! – alguns riem quando Juan torce o nariz, mas ele acaba rindo junto – Se Gabi e Ken estiverem mesmo com o Kojiro, o que faremos?_

_Inara – Serão trazidos de volta, é óbvio! Eles não devem estar fazendo nada de mais, apenas conversando. A Gabi bem deve ter tido curiosidade em ver o treino do Kojiro._

_Oliver – E pensando bem... – começo antes de me dar conta – Ele foi até a sala do treinador Ariga quando o senhor Mendes e eu estávamos na sala, na segunda-feira. Estava interessado nos métodos de treino dele e no rendimento físico da Gabriele. – alguns se entreolham._

_Karl – Muito esquisito... Você perguntou a ele qual era o interesse nisso?_

_Oliver – O próprio senhor Ariga perguntou e o Kojiro disse que era pura curiosidade._

_Alan – Os dois têm o lado direito do corpo mais desenvolvido em relação ao esquerdo._

_Juan – É. Com o treinador Max, eles quase faziam uma competição para ver quem evoluía a uma velocidade mais rápida. Mas o Kojiro é quem tinha pior rendimento físico._

_Jun – Ainda sim isso me parece estranho. Por que ele tem se interessado tanto pela Gabi?_

_Lui – Só pode estar apaixonado! – todos riem, até Roberto e Emília – Pago pra ver!_

_Flora – Espero ser isso mesmo, do contrário vou marcar meu pé no traseiro do seu capitão!_

_Misaki – Tá bom, vamos com calma! É melhor nos ocuparmos antes que fique tarde._

_Roberto – Antes que eu me esqueça, os presidentes fizeram uma reunião esta manhã, com a intenção de mudar esse cronograma do programa de intercâmbio agora que a Gabriele aceitou ser capitã do time Vita. Sanae vai voltar para Jyrdan quando o Carnaval acabar. – ela confirma e não consigo conter um sorriso – O presidente Carlo Monetti ainda está na universidade Sonore. Vou me reunir com Emília para ver Katagiri antes da viajem dos dois de volta para Braja._

_Oliver – Eu vou junto Roberto. Quero conversar com o treinador Ariga e o senhor Mendes._

_Logo Roberto entra no seu carro com a Emília e eu aproveito a carona. Chegando a Sonore, vou ao andar de cima, mas paro antes do corredor dos troféus quando escuto alguém discutindo._

_- Isso é inaceitável Carlo! – é o senhor Masanttini – Como você pôde chantagear o Kojiro e mandar que espione a Gabriele?! Pretende destruí-la apenas para ganhar fama? Ridículo!_

_Oliver – Espionar? – sussurro – Destruir? Oh não!... Kojiro nos traiu? Gabi corre perigo!_


	14. Um Segredo Pelo Seu

**Cap. 13**

**Um Segredo Pelo Seu**

_{Gabriele Pov's/quinta-feira}_

_Finalmente estamos aqui: a cabana de praia do gorila de nariz vermelho. Kojiro só podia ter um parafuso solto quando aceitou que esse troglodita fosse seu técnico! Ken teve bom senso. E ele pode até estar chateado comigo agora por tê-lo raptado de manhã bem cedo sem ninguém saber só pra me guiar por dez quilômetros de distância da cidade, 34 minutos cronometrados pelo celular, até o meio de lugar nenhum, mas vou recompensá-lo mais tarde. Sacrificando a Deise, talvez..._

_Ken – Como prometido, aqui estamos. Mas o capitão não está por perto._

_Gabriele – Nem se incomode em procurar Ken. – rio – Ele deve estar torrando os miolinhos no meio do sol quente, fazendo um treinamento torturante e chato e se remoendo de raiva porque não me escutou antes de sair do Fuji. – Ken não está concordando, mas não esperava menos._

_Ken – O que vai fazer? Não podemos sair andando tranquilamente por aqui!_

_Gabriele – Eu sei. Por isso mesmo, você vai bater na porta do técnico e perguntar onde está o Kojiro. – ele me olha como se tivesse ficado louca – Dê uma justificativa qualquer!_

_Ken – Como o quê? "Desculpe a invasão, técnico Kira, mas estávamos passando escondidos por aqui e imaginamos se o senhor não saberia onde está o Kojiro pra Gabriele interroga-lo."?_

_Gabriele – Essa serve. – rio com sua cara feia – Ah Ken, vamos lá! Eu nunca te pedi nada!_

_Ken – Tudo bem, mas se alguma coisa der errado, eu digo que a culpa é sua!_

_Gabriele – Combinado. – empurro-o pra fora das moitas e ele caminha até a cabana._

_Daqui consigo ver a fachada da casinha bem estilo japonês, cercada por um muro de pedra com abertura para a entrada e uma placa de referência. Estou a uma distância segura e posso ver e ouvir sem ser descoberta. Ken bate na porta corrediça de madeira e dá um sorriso torto quando o ex-técnico atende surpreso. Ele o enrola um pouco, mas parece que o velho engoliu. Finalmente, pergunta em alto e bom som onde o Kojiro está e o gorila informa: atrás da cabana, na cascata._

_Só então me dou conta que, além do som do mar, tem um barulho de água caindo dentro da floresta. Isso parece mais uma ilha deserta... Resolvo ir até a dita cascata depois de o velho gorila convidar o Ken para entrar e tomar um chá. Pela perturbação do rio, o tigre rabugento bem deve estar tomando banho. Nossa... Confesso: eu adoraria ver essa cena! Qual garota não gostaria? Se a Natasha fosse menos grudenta, aposto que uma multidão de feromônios o atacaria na rua!_

_Provavelmente eu precise de uma permissão dela pra ver Kojiro nu, agora que eles estão aos beijos e abraços por todo canto, mas DANE-SE! Estou aqui para ter uma conversa amigável, pelo menos da minha parte, e se ACIDENTALMENTE os meus olhos escorregarem não tenho culpa! Ah, mas pelo visto ele não está nu. Droga! Quer dizer... Kojiro está treinando, eu acho. A cascata é pequenina, ou talvez nem tanto, e o rio de água doce segue uma reta até desemborcar no mar._

_O tigre rabugento está dentro da água, com os pés descalços, entre umas duas "paredes" de pedra traçando uma linha horizontal. Desconsiderando o pouco musgo das pedras, a água de tão limpa reflete o verde das árvores ao redor. E por que diabos o Kojiro está contaminando tudo com os pés só pra jogar uma bolinha amarela de tênis na cascata? Qual o objetivo disso? Eu chego um pouco mais perto e sento numa rocha próxima, mas o bocudo nem percebe. E que boca!..._

_AI, PARA GABRIELE! Preciso urgentemente de um terapeuta. Mas ele se traumatizaria..._

_Gabriele – Explica que eu não entendi... – Kojiro vira pra mim com tanto susto que quase o faço escorregar – Qual o objetivo de jogar essa bolinha na água em movimento? Isso é um treino?_

_Kojiro – O que está fazendo aqui? – recepção muito calorosa – Como achou esse lugar?_

_Gabriele – Um passarinho azul me contou. Acho que era uma andorinha de rabo bifurcado._

_Kojiro – Não estou brincando Gabriele! – ele se aproxima com os punhos fechados – Se meu técnico te encontra aqui, vai acabar se metendo em confusão!_

_Gabriele – Quanto drama!... Mas se for mesmo isso que ele te passa como treinamento, não me admira ser tão escondido! – rio – Ninguém pode ver essas manobras ridiculamente poderosas!_

_Kojiro – Ei, o técnico Kira é muito bom! Você deve tê-lo visto se passou pela floresta._

_Gabriele – Oh sim, eu vi. Estava com uma pequena garrafinha de bebida nas mãos._

_Agora eu o peguei! Está até sem reação depois dessa declaração. Posso me divertir mais um pouquinho antes de chegar ao assunto principal. Não estou com pressa de qualquer forma._

_Gabriele – Eu lembro até de já termos conversando sobre ele, há muito tempo atrás, e estou recordando de ter te dito alguma coisa como "__o seu treinador era um velho chato e pouco atlético, totalmente preguiçoso e muito arrogante". Viu? Eu estava certa!_

_Kojiro – Não é verdade! – ih, ele se exaltou – O técnico Kira é muito esperto e experiente!_

_Gabriele – E um bêbado frustrado como jogador, que preferiu colocar na sua cabeça e na de tantos outros a ideia absurda do futebol se resumir a mera agressividade ao invés de correr atrás da própria carreira! – é bom ele lembrar que zangada eu fico duas vezes pior!_

_Kojiro – Andou conversando com Ken e os outros ou passou seu tempo livre pesquisando o histórico fracassado de outros jogadores esportistas?_

_Gabriele – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, me dê um crédito! – cruzo os braços – Meus pais sempre trabalharam numa empresa de talentos, na agência de modelos com a P.M.E. Seria difícil eu nem ter acesso às informações cotidianas do mundo do esporte! – Kojiro de repente abaixa a cabeça._

_Kojiro – Sim... É verdade. – esse estranho ficou quieto do nada..._

_Gabriele – Qual o problema? – ele se recompõe e me olha compenetrado – Que foi?_

_Kojiro – Desculpe por aquela briga em Pritt. Fiquei exaltado e disse coisas ruins. Lamento._

_Gabriele – Kojiro Hyuga me pedindo desculpas? – rio – Tá aí um milagre inacreditável!_

_Kojiro – Pois é melhor aceitar agora, porque não vai ouvir isso de mim outra vez!_

_Corado e emburrado ele fica bonitinho... Ah Gabi! Ele é namorado da Natasha! Não vou me dignar a roubá-lo dela. Kojiro foi porque quis. Melhor entrar logo no assunto de que vim tratar._

_Gabriele – Se eu aceitar as desculpas... – começo devagar, sentindo o coração bater rápido – Isso nos torna amigos de novo? – ele volta a me olhar e dá um meio sorriso._

_Kojiro – Provavelmente. – desfaz a cruzada de braços – Se você quiser._

_Gabriele – Não costumo dispensar amigos... A menos que me traiam._

_Kojiro – Eu nunca te traí, apenas quis dar uma chance dos outros se darem bem!_

_Gabriele – Sei, sei, para proteger sua família. – suspiro, apoiando as mãos na rocha – Posso entender seu compromisso com eles. Também gosto muito da sua mãe e dos seus irmãos. – sorrio no meio da confissão – Compreendo o seu esforço em tentar entrar naquela lista de pré-escalação do senhor Katagiri; cada um faz o que pode e acha melhor. Só não quero distância entre nós._

_Kojiro – Não terá distância. – ele amplia o sorriso – Continuamos de bem, mesmo estando a alguns quilômetros de distância. Quero jogar futebol e ainda ser amigo de todos._

_Gabriele – Bem... – sinto o rosto esquentar em vergonha – Também sinto muito por ter dito coisas tão terríveis quando nos despedimos. Foi imaturo da minha parte. – silencio um pouco e aí rio – E é bom aceitar as minhas desculpas agora também, pois não voltarei a repetir! Nunquinha!_

_Kojiro – Tá! – nós rimos e passamos algum tempo nos olhando – Então... Somos amigos?_

_Gabriele – Sim. – suspiro mais devagar – Amigos. – estico a mão e ele então a aperta._

_Demoro a soltar. O calor dele é tão bom. Mesmo estando com os cabelos, os braços e as suas pernas molhados, Kojiro ainda está quente. Fico imaginando por um momento se está feliz com a Natasha. Ele passou todo esse tempo treinando com o técnico Kira e morando nessa praia sem dar nem um pouquinho de atenção a ela. Talvez, por carência, Tasha tenha ficado deprimida em dar o costumeiro alarde de rebeldia contra mim naquela segunda. Quem sabe. Por enquanto..._

_Gabriele – Kojiro... – finalmente solto sua mão e pigarreio – Amigos não mentem. Certo?_

_Kojiro – Sim. Pelo menos, na teoria. Por quê? – suspiro e olho para a cascata antes de falar._

_Gabriele – Por que estava perguntando ao senhor Ariga sobre o meu rendimento físico?_

_Ele se retrai. Passei muito tempo trancada dentro de um táxi com o Ken para vir até aqui, o covil de um técnico rabugento e amado tanto por ele quanto pelo Kojiro, pra perguntar ao próprio exatamente isso e nada de resposta! Mais de uma vez, o orgulhoso tigre ofega nervoso e retrai seu pomo de adão, abrindo as mãos incessantes vezes até ter coragem de me encarar de novo._

_Kojiro – Por que está me perguntando isso? Ele te contou?_

_Gabriele – Sim. E estou perguntando por achar estranho o seu interesse repentino._

_Kojiro – Temos o mesmo desequilíbrio no lado esquerdo do corpo. – ele ri nervoso – Lembrei que você tinha me criticado por dispensar os métodos de treino do Max, então pensei em ver com o seu treinador novo como estava indo o seu rendimento. – tem caroço nesse angu!_

_Gabriele – Conte-me toda a verdade. – o Kojiro suspira e finalmente desiste, sentando perto de mim na grama – Por que passou tanto tempo perguntando ao Oliver sobre mim?_

_Kojiro – O presidente Carlo quer que eu consiga a sua expulsão do time Vita._

_Oh... Meu... Não. É sério? Ele está dizendo a verdade? Kojiro nem está piscando. É mesmo real. Inacreditável! Aquele desgraçado quer me prejudicar? AH, QUE RAIVA! Preciso socar um tronco, e a árvore tem que ser resistente, ou vou acabar derrubando ela com raiz e tudo!_

_Kojiro – Gabriele? – o ouço me seguindo até segurar meu braço – Gabriele, calma!_

_Gabriele – NÃO ME PEÇA CALMA! – grito inconscientemente e ele me solta no susto – Nunca peça calma a uma mulher! Isso só nos deixa mais nervosas! – rosno – AH! FILHO DE...!_

_Kojiro – Quieta! – Kojiro tapa minha boca e olha para os lados – O técnico vai te ouvir!_

_Gabriele – Ele deve estar roncando uma hora dessas! – bufo ao afastar a mão dele – Mas me custa a crer que aquele velho ambicioso e imbecil queira me prejudicar outra vez!_

_Kojiro – "Outra vez"? – epa, falei merda – Como assim "outra vez"? Ele te fez algo?_

_Gabriele – É que... – preciso pensar em alguma coisa, rápido – Foi pelo time. A Copa._

_Kojiro – Ah tá. Por que vocês não puderam jogar como time feminino de Braja?!_

_Gabriele – É. – aliviada, eu suspiro e volto a ficar tensa – Kojiro... Você concordou com ele?_

_Kojiro – Não! – suas sobrancelhas se contraem – Nunca quis te atrapalhar, mas o Carlo, de uma forma indireta, ameaçou a minha família se não concordasse em te espionar!_

_Gabriele – COMO É? – agora sim estou ainda mais braba – Ele teve coragem?_

_Kojiro – Quando sentiu que eu estava querendo negar essa ordem, Carlo me lembrou dessa minha decisão de ir para Burguese querendo cuidar da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos. Disse que o sustento deles depende de mim. – agora eu preciso MESMO espancar uma pobre árvore!_

_Gabriele – Foi por isso que passou tanto tempo neste lugar, não é?! Estava querendo sair de perto dos olhos do Kelvin, com certeza um comparsa do Carlo. – o Kojiro suspira como resposta – Mas eles não dependem mais tanto assim de você. – ele parece surpreso – Eu tenho certeza de que nem sua mãe ou os seus irmãos querem te ver infeliz por causa deles, Kojiro!_

_Kojiro – Não estou infeliz! Ao contrário! Sinto uma realização quando jogo futebol!_

_Gabriele – Então jogue pra você, e não para eles! – olho diretamente em seus olhos – Esta é a hora de seguir caminhando na direção da sua vida, pensando um pouco mais em si mesmo! Não precisa deixar de se preocupar com os quatro, mas sua família ficará ainda mais alegre só de ver o seu sorriso! – e sou eu quem sorri, sendo meio triste – Você está contente com a Natasha, certo?!_

_Novamente, demoro a obter uma resposta. Kojiro nem parece conseguir responder! Qual o problema? Eles estão juntos! Era tudo com o que ele sempre sonhou... Por que está indeciso?_

_Kojiro – É melhor você ir agora. O técnico Kira não vai demorar a vir me chamar._

_Gabriele – Podia ter melhor jeito de dizer que me quer longe. – rio e ele dá uma risada leve._

_Kojiro – É porque está quase na hora do almoço e se eu não aparecer..._

_Gabriele – Tá bom, eu já entendi. – dou de ombros e me preparo para ir, mas sinto o corpo ser puxado para trás de repente e dois braços fortes, os braços dele, me cercando._

_Kojiro – Obrigado por estar do meu lado... E me ouvir. – ai meu Deus, eu vou enlouquecer!_

_Gabriele – Ah... – não sai nada da minha boca, por mais que eu tente, mas por fim consigo afastar as suas mãos devagar, mesmo sem querer, e viro de frente para ele, com o maior sorriso de sinceridade possível – Nada. E... Um segredo pelo seu. – sussurro perto do seu rosto – Carlo tem medo de sangue. – Kojiro dá um risinho e ergue as sobrancelhas – Nem me pergunte como eu sei, mas você pode se utilizar dessa informação e meter medo nele de algum jeito. Dou meu apoio!_

_Kojiro – Sua mentezinha é diabólica, senhorita Gabriele._

_Gabriele – É dever de uma donzela defender seus amigos, meu bom senhor. – nós rimos – E então... Já vou indo. – faço um grande esforço para me afastar dele – Fico feliz de nós termos tido essa conversa. Tava difícil treinar o Vita com todas essas dúvidas na cabeça. – rimos novamente._

_Kojiro – Sim, parabéns por ser aceita como capitã do time! – começamos a andar juntos._

_Gabriele – Obrigada. – coro – Não é a melhor equipe da casa, mas a gente se esforça._

_Kojiro – Como é? – ele está confuso – O Vita não é o time feminino da série A?_

_Gabriele – De onde você tirou isso? Nós somos da série C! O Pars também._

_Kojiro – Mas... – passa as mãos no cabelo – Eu joguei contra o capitão deles, o Iuliano. Ele é forte! Achei que você tivesse entrado no melhor time feminino do Brasil!_

_Gabriele – Longe disso! Não jogo com os melhores. Esses times masculinos das série treinam de terça a quinta durante a tarde e nos fins-de-semana. Meu time feminino é o único das escalações da Sonore; não são todas as garotas que gostam de jogar futebol, você deve imaginar! – ele suspira e afirma com a cabeça – Mas tenho esperança de fazer essas meninas melhorarem._

_Kojiro – Então por que aceitou entrar na universidade Sonore? Ficou com pena delas?_

_Gabriele – Não é bem essa a palavra. – sorrio pensativa, juntando as mãos atrás das costas – Elas têm talento, como você mesmo pôde ver. E o time Pars também, segundo me confirmou._

_Kojiro – Sim. O capitão Iuliano é bom... Muito bom. Agora estou surpreso por ele estar..._

_Gabriele – Num time da série C? – rio – Ele tem o mesmo desejo que eu: elevar o nível dos jogadores e jogadoras. Quero fazer o possível por elas enquanto estiver presente._

_Kojiro – Como fez com o Hotter? – quase sussurra – Esfregando a taça na minha cara?_

_Nem consigo controlar: começo a rir. Tinha me esquecido disso! Ou melhor, talvez tenha só trancado a imagem nas minhas lembranças... É bom relembrar os bons tempos. E pelas risadas do Kojiro, deve concordar comigo. Naquela época eu já... Devia estar... Por ele..._

_Kojiro – Antes que eu me esqueça, soube do seu show no campo de treino. – pisco confusa e só então me dou conta de estarmos na praia, perto da cabana do técnico Kira._

_Gabriele – Show? Ah, está falando sobre eu tirar a camisa do uniforme e jogar só de top?_

_Kojiro – Foi o time do Iuliano quem estava dando em cima de você? – ele está mesmo com..._

_Gabriele – Ciúme...? – finalizo baixinho, perguntando mais para mim mesma, mas o Kojiro ouviu, ou nem estaria envergonhado – Quer dizer... Ah, o Iuliano iniciou a provocação!_

_Kojiro – O que ele fez? – talvez essa seja minha única oportunidade de vê-lo com ciúme._

_Gabriele – Começou com um assovio e quando eu olhei e vi aquele sorriso sacana dele dei de ombros e fingi que não era comigo, mas ele logo deu um jeito de chamar a minha atenção._

_Kojiro – E o que ele fez? – pareço ter conseguido despertar a fúria do tigre sobre um rival?_

_Gabriele – Tirou a camisa. – seguro uma risada pela expressão nervosa dele – Daí meu time se distraiu completamente, então pensei "se ele pode, por que eu não?", e deu naquilo. O técnico Philippe ficou louco! Ele sozinho é responsável pelos times da série C. – rio com gosto._

_Kojiro – Imagino a cena. – Kojiro ri de leve – Vai tirar a blusa no show antes do desfile?_

_Gabriele – Não. – torço o nariz – E você devia tentar aparecer com as mangas da camisa do uniforme abaixadas! – nós rimos – Se não estão arregaçadas estão rasgadas. Expondo seus braços assim, os outros jogadores vão ter medo de chegar perto!_

_Kojiro – Essa é a intenção! – rimos outra vez e ele se aproxima com um olhar esquisito e os dentes a mostra – Isso te incomoda? – sussurra, tocando minhas mãos pelas pontas dos dedos._

_Gabriele – Não. – respondo no mesmo tom, completamente perdida nos seus olhos – Eu até gosto. Assim fica melhor de tocar em você._

_DEUS! Como é que eu falo isso sem pensar na cara dele?! Esse sol forte fritou meu cérebro! Mas... Kojiro está sorrindo. E esses músculos dele... Seria ruim tocar nos seus braços? É somente uma pesquisa científica! Sobre... Ah, se o rendimento físico dele melhorou! Não vou fazer nada de errado. Só vou tocar nesses... Contornos de pura carne bem trabalhada... Natasha me perdoe!_

_Gabriele – Será que pode usar a camisa do time assim? – antes de notar, ele já está tocando minha cintura enquanto aliso seus bíceps – Talvez, né?! Você sempre usou._

_Kojiro – Pra falar a verdade, as regras não dizem nada sobre isso. – ergo meus olhos._

_Gabriele – Então você usaria suas mangas deste jeito mesmo não sendo permitido? – rio – Seu delinquente! – o sorriso dele aumenta até ouvirmos um som conhecido._

_- GABRIELE! – merda; tia Talita justo agora?!_

_Gabriele – Aqui! – grito de volta e me separo do Kojiro mais rápido do que gostaria._

_Talita – Por onde você andava menina?! Desapareceu sem avisar ninguém! Lupita e eu te procuramos como loucas até Natasha dar a sua localização! – a Tasha me denunciou?_

_Gabriele – Claro. – rio e balanço a cabeça – Foram falar com ela?_

_Talita – Fomos sim. Nunca mais desapareça desse jeito, ouviu mocinha?!_

_Gabriele – Tudo bem! – e a safada da Lupita ainda ri – Desculpem._

_- Que confusão é essa? – puta que pariu; é o técnico Kira!_

_Talita – Ah, olá técnico Kira. Sinto muito, mas Gabriele acabou entrando sem permissão no seu retiro e nós viemos busca-la. Ela parece ter vindo com Ken. – as duas lançam o mesmo olhar de reprovação e o danado olha para cima, fingindo que não é com ele._

_Kojiro – Claro! Só podia ser você pra trazê-la aqui! – ele ri sem jeito e Kojiro ri junto._

_Kira – Está tudo bem. Não vou dar queixa a ninguém sobre isso._

_Gabriele – Verdade? – sorrio e o velho concorda com a cabeça, colocando as mãos atrás das costas – Maravilha! Olha, não vou falar nada sobre a cabana, a praia, enfim, seu retiro! Palavra!_

_Kira – Tudo bem. – ele dá um sorriso de lado – Não querem tomar um chá antes de irem?_

_Talita de repente tapa o rosto com a mão direita. Parece com nojo, ou náusea. Kira tira seus copos com chá de perto dela. Eu me apresso em tocar seu ombro enquanto Lupita passa a mão nas suas costas, tentando aliviar qualquer mal estar. Ela de repente soluça e engole, voltando a sorrir._

_Talita – Não, obrigada. Vamos Gabriele! – ela me puxa por uma mão e Lupita pela outra._

_Gabriele – Ei, não precisam me arrastar! – Ken vem andando mais atrás e, depois de algum esforço, consigo me livrar do aperto da Lupita para acenar – Tchau Kojiro! Até mais velho gorila!_

_Ken e o capitão tigre começam a rir enquanto o técnico fica parado com cara de bobo. Talita volta a me repreender. Se ela está tentando ser uma tia mais durona, está conseguindo. Ficou boa logo daquele enjoo... Espera aí! Enjoo com cheiro forte, barriga dilatada... Ela não estaria...? Não. Deve ser bobagem minha. Talita teria nos avisado se estivesse... Mas e se ela nem souber? E o tio Mark? Ah, mas se isso for verdade...! Tenho certeza de que adoraria saber que... Vai ser papai!_


	15. Fora da Rede de Proteção

******Obs: As falas do Kojiro em aspas (") são pensamentos. Ele não narra os diálogos e a narração entre travessões (-) é minha.**

**Cap. 14**

**Fora da Rede de Proteção**

_{Kojiro Pov's/sábado}_

_Kojiro – MAIS QUE DROGA! – ele chuta a pequena bolinha de tênis com mais força dentro da pequena cascata e bufa frustrado quando ela é rebatida e cai novamente na água – Willem, o que você tá querendo agora? Já não bastava ter tirado a Natasha de mim? Por que continua provocando e testando a minha paciência? – Kojiro chuta a bolinha outra vez e o mesmo processo acontece – As rejeições da Gabriele não bastam pra você aprender? Por que continua dando em cima dela?_

_{Flash Back On}_

_O poderoso tigre caminhava pela cidade, observando a festa de cariocas celebrando o segundo dia de Carnaval. As ruas estavam parando para o desfile e quase todos andavam com fantasias. Ele se dispôs a levantar cedo e dar uma caminhada, curtindo a neblina do começo da manhã. Ainda que servisse de pouco, o agasalho esquentava os braços desnudos com uma camisa rasgada nas mangas. Sorriu ao relembrar da sua última conversa com Gabriele e estremeceu ao pensar no toque dela._

_Era estranho sentir todas aquelas sensações. Mesmo Natasha lhe abraçando, beijando e rindo, nenhuma sensação parecia igual com Gabi. Ele podia realmente estar apaixonado? Mas isso seria a maior das ironias, porque querer outra garota depois de finalmente conseguir a dos seus sonhos, de tirá-la do maior rival, nem faria sentido! Finalmente, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e de cabeça baixa, Kojiro atravessou a rua e chegou à padaria mais próxima do retiro de seu técnico._

_Ken estava fazendo uma visita e não tinha muito para partilhar no café-da-manhã. Saindo da loja, ele passou por uma praça e espremeu os seus olhos para ter certeza de que eles não tinham sido enganados ao ver a silhueta de uma conhecida amiga. Mas estava certo. Gabriele parecia uma linda boneca de neve, se espremendo de frio naquela repentina umidade depois da chuva matutina, com a mão direita dentro do único agasalho feito de camurça e a esquerda arrumando o cabelo bagunçado._

_Sentada no banco de madeira marrom, ela observava duas crianças comprando algum tipo de lanche quente e segurando cada um seu próprio copo contendo alguma bebida. Elas saíram daquela lanchonete rindo, atravessando a rua cuidadosamente, o garotinho segurando a mão da menina. Os dois se aproximaram de Gabriele e o pequeno entregou o mesmo lanche para ela, que agradeceu aos sorrisos e começou uma conversa animada sobre qualquer assunto. Kojiro estremeceu novamente._

_Não devia chegar perto dela, seria errado! Se Natasha descobrisse o clima estranho entre eles no dia anterior, poderia prejudicar seu relacionamento. E um dos motivos pra ter pedido ao técnico Kira que pudessem morar juntos foi porque já estava difícil suportar as reclamações da garota sobre a líder de seu fã-clube, Maki. Que culpa ele tinha se os dois se conheciam desde quando sua carreira evoluiu? Não eram amigos de infância como ela representava, então era dispensável tanto ciúme!_

_Mesmo assim, Kojiro repetiu a si mesmo que um "amigo" nunca sentiria vontade de beijar a "amiga" como acontecia ao ver Gabriele. Pensou em dar meia volta e ir para a cabana, mas era bem tarde: a garotinha o avistou do outro lado da rua e avisou a acompanhante. Gabi sorriu e o tigre se desarmou por completo. Suspirou profundamente antes de entrar na praça e se aproximou a passos lentos até o trio. As crianças sorriam empolgadas e Gabi espremeu os lábios por um instante._

_Kojiro – Oi. – ele cumprimentou, se agarrando ao saco de pães e pondo uma mão no bolso._

_Gabriele – Oi. – ela retribuiu o cumprimento quase suspirando – Fazendo compras?_

_Kojiro – É. O Ken tá lá na casa do técnico, então eu vim comprar alguma comida._

_Gabriele – Então ele se meteu lá... Deise estava querendo saber onde tinha ido._

_Kojiro – É possível que ela esteja preocupada? Eu posso dizer isso a ele._

_Gabriele – É bem possível sim. – os dois riram até a garotinha puxar a manga do agasalho de Gabriele, chamando sua atenção – Ah sim! Você ainda não conhece meus amigos, Décio e Iara._

_Kojiro – Ah... – ele sorriu e se curvou um pouco para ver os pequenos – Muito prazer. – eles sorriram encabulados – São os filhos da senhora que tem um alojamento onde você e Sanae estão?_

_Gabriele – Isso mesmo. São os filhos do meio, mais ou menos._

_Décio – Eu tenho dez e a Iara tem nove. Ainda temos mais dez irmãos._

_Kojiro – Eu soube. Devem ser um time e tanto! Todos vocês gostam de jogar futebol?_

_Iara – Gostamos, mas o Cauê é o melhor de todo mundo. – Kojiro e Gabriele riram – Senta! – o tigre corou com o convite, mas Gabi deu espaço para sentar e ele aceitou – Você é amigo da Gabi?_

_Kojiro – Sou. – pelo canto dos olhos, conferiu se a moça concordava – Jogava no Fuji._

_Décio – A gente sabe. A Gabi fala muito de você. – a garota corou no mesmo instante, sem as ousadia e coragem de sempre para olhar nos olhos de Kojiro – Vai assistir o desfile dela?_

_Kojiro – Vou. Sento em uma das filas de cima, pra ver os carros alegóricos. Vocês vão?_

_Iara – Claro! Mamãe fez as fantasias e vai acompanhar a Virgem de Ipanema de perto, junto com os outros organizadores, então nós vamos ficar com a tia Sanae, o tio Oliver e os outros._

_Kojiro – Tia Sanae e tio Oliver? – ele virou-se risonho para Gabriele e ela riu também._

_Gabriele – Na terça-feira ainda tem as escolas de samba mirim, que desfilam mais cedo sendo no mesmo processo das grandes escolas da sua comunidade. As crianças estarão lá, com o vizinho e amigo deles, o Pedro. Às sete: avise ao Ken! – Kojiro confirma com a cabeça._

_Iara – Nossas irmãs fizeram uniformes pra gente também. Viu? – ela apontou a jaqueta rosa e segurou a jaqueta azul do irmão, mostrando o símbolo de uma bandeira com dois tucanos – É esse o emblema da escola de samba da mamãe, mas atrás tem nossos nomes e números, como um time de verdade! – os dois viraram de costas – Tia Gabi tem uma jaqueta também. – Gabriele suspira e abre o agasalho para Kojiro ver a roupa laranja por cima da blusa branca decotada._

_Décio – Nós também ajudamos a fazer as fantasias dela e das meninas para o desfile._

_Gabriele – O que me lembra de perguntar a sua mãe por que roupas de animais fazem tanto sucesso. Vou nesse desfile parecendo uma fugitiva do zoológico! – as crianças riram – Mas admito: a fantasia ficou bacana, bem produzida. – Kojiro abriu um sorriso malicioso._

_Kojiro – Qual é a fantasia? – Gabriele não teve coragem de responder, e muito menos tempo, pois logo foram interrompidos por Willem e Justin._

_Justin – Vejam isso. O que estão fazendo por aqui? – eles pararam em frente ao banco._

_Gabriele – Vim trazer as crianças pra tomar um pouco de ar fresco._

_Willem – E o pequeno gato manhoso? – Kojiro logo se inflou, querendo ir pra cima dele, mas Gabi o parou segurando seu braço depois de ter levantado – Você fica nervoso tão fácil._

_Kojiro – E você não perde uma chance de me provocar. Qualquer dia Willem, eu..._

_Gabriele – Ei, chega! – ela entrou no meio deles – Justin, você pode levar o Willem embora? E Kojiro, não tinha que voltar pra casa com os pães? – a moça entregou o saco para ele e se virou – Já está tarde. Vamos voltar pra casa crianças. Sanae deve ter terminado de fazer nosso café-da-manhã._

_Os pequenos concordaram e saíram dali acenando para Kojiro e Justin, que pelo sorriso suave de Gabriele fez o tigre sentir confirmação nas suas suspeitas sobre a boa nova personalidade dele. E antes de ir embora, Willem deu meia-volta e sorriu confiante ao capitão nervoso._

_Willem – Você tá louco pra ficar com ela, não é Kojiro?!_

_Kojiro – Não te dou intimidade pra se meter na minha vida Willem, e muito menos começar a me chamar pelo primeiro nome! – o moreno deu de ombros e se aproximou._

_Willem – Só tô te fazendo um favor, como rival honesto. Fique atento! O Justin pode parecer um espectador inocente nessa disputa, mas já se armou contra mim quando nos vimos e declarou o interesse que ele tem de voltar com a Gabriele. Se bobear, eu também posso pegar ela._

_Kojiro – A Gabriele nunca ficaria com algum de vocês! O Justin a rejeitou e ela tá brava com você por ter apoiado o presidente Carlo em me mandar pra Braja. – ele sorriu tentando omitir a sua insegurança – Se eu quisesse, venceria essa disputa de olhos fechados!_

_Willem – Não seja prepotente! Por acaso está se esquecendo da Natasha? – Kojiro perdeu seu sorriso – Vai larga-la agora que finalmente conseguiu ficar com ela? Como você é cruel Kojiro!_

_Kojiro – Seu...! – pelo canto do olho ele avistou Justin se aproximando e conteve um soco._

_Willem – Se nem sabe o que você quer, não devia sair criticando as outras pessoas! – dito isso o moreno saiu andando ao lado de Justin na direção da rua dos hotéis onde se hospedaram._

_{Flash Back Off}_

_- Detrás das árvores um barulho. Kojiro se vira para a esquerda e vê Ken se aproximando. –_

_Ken – Desculpa te atrapalhar. – o tigre dá de ombros e aceita a toalha que ele trazia nas mãos, enxugando seu rosto e a pendurando no pescoço enquanto senta na grama ao lado do amigo – Sabe, a Gabi tinha me falado, naquele dia que eu a trouxe aqui, de uma conversa com o treinador Mendes e o irmão dele, o senhor Ariga. Ela pegou uma carona com o Roberto para voltar pra casa depois do treino da escola de samba com o Rivaul e a Molly, e eles passaram na universidade. Os treinadores se interessaram em treinar o Oliver no tempo livre. – Kojiro o encara surpreso, parando de beber a água da garrafa trazida por Ken e o fazendo rir – É verdade! Será nesses dias de Carnaval._

_Kojiro – Na verdade não me admira muito. O Oliver é bem equilibrado e bastante forte._

_Ken – É... Bom, a Gabriele aproveitou pra ver como estava o seu rendimento físico e foi aí que o treinador Ariga contou do seu repentino interesse nisso outro dia. – o tigre cora e Ken reprime o riso – Depois disso ela me convenceu a mostrar a cabana do técnico e o resto você sabe._

_Kojiro – Sim, mas por que começou com essa conversa?_

_Ken – Bem... A Gabriele também me disse que o Oliver estava junto quando vocês falaram de uma história antiga, sobre a família Montana, da antiga agência de modelos da empresa de talentos Legends of Sports. – Kojiro enrijece – Já sabe quem ela realmente é?_

_Kojiro – Você... Descobriu a verdade? – Ken sorri e olha para o céu._

_Ken – Duvido que alguém do nosso grupo não saiba. Comentei isso com a Deise e ela disse na mesma hora que fez essa associação quando soube da aversão da Gabi por quermesses._

_Kojiro – Os pais a levavam quando era pequena. Até o acidente..._

_Ken – Quem já sabe não disse nada por respeito... E eu acho que por medo. – Kojiro ergue sua sobrancelha e Ken o encara sério – Kojiro, se alguém descobrir sobre isso, seria o caos! Muita gente ficaria louca pra conseguir essa informação. A história dos Montana é um caso de polícia inacabado e muitos repórteres pagariam bem para descobrir sobre a criança desaparecida. Dependendo até dos fatos, os parentes da Gabriele voltariam a persegui-la pra tentar apaga-la, porque ela é a prova viva de uma tentativa de assassinato, ou de abandono! Isso depende de como ela foi parar num orfanato. Mas a Gabi poderia até ser chantageada por quem soubesse do seu passado!_

_Kojiro – Pensando nisso tudo, eu entendo por que ela nunca disse nada pra ninguém. Porque deve ter um trauma a mais além das quermesses. Depois de fugir com medo de qualquer pessoa, dá para compreender a desconfiança e o jeito dela usar o sarcasmo e a ironia como arma. – suspira – E se depender de mim, a Gabriele não vai mais se machucar. – Ken o olha surpreso e observa o amigo levantar cerrando o punho com determinação – Posso não ser mais parceiro dela, mas pela amizade que nós temos prometo protege-la de qualquer um! – o outro dá um sorrisinho de lado._

_Ken – Tem certeza de que não está fazendo isso por outro motivo? Talvez... Você goste dela._

_Eu sei em que sentido ele quis dizer isso. Não sei se eu gosto da Gabriele "desse" jeito. Prefiro a presença dela à de muitas pessoas em certos momentos, e acredito que possa ser consagrado como seu confidente. No futebol nós nos demos bem jogando juntos, e isso não acontece desde o Forni e o Takeshi, meu primeiro parceiro! Sempre me concentrei na minha carreira e deixei o resto da minha vida de lado por um tempo, com exceção da mamãe, dos meninos e da Naoko, mas e agora?_

_Kojiro – Sabe Ken... Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que o Willem estava certo numa coisa. Nem sei quais os meus desejos agora. Estou com a Natasha, mas não tenho certeza se é o certo. Os meus irmãos não gostam dela, as garotas estão me ignorando e mais algumas pessoas torcem o nariz com esse namoro. Eu mesmo percebi aquela repórter fazer quando nos entrevistou! – Ken ri._

_Ken – Sem desculpas Kojiro! – ele levanta – Não importa o que os outros pensam. E você?_

_Kojiro – Eu gosto da Gabriele! – o tigre cora e pausa, refletindo – Gosto muito, mesmo... Mas depois da minha rejeição, acho difícil ela me perdoar._

_Ken – Achei que vocês já tinham voltado a serem amigos._

_Kojiro – Isso é uma coisa, e outra bem diferente é começar um namoro no nosso estado! Eu fiz cara feia para ela, várias vezes, por causa da sua implicância com a Natasha. Pra falar a verdade, as duas só têm me enlouquecido desde que se conheceram e Gabriele não parou de brigar comigo desde então! Segundo minha mãe ela gosta de mim, mas agora eu sou comprometido e vou morar por três anos em Braja ainda, me preparando até a Copa. Dificilmente vou poder visita-los. Como isso fica?_

_Ken – Bem, eu lamento te deixar mais nervoso capitão, mas ainda tem o Willem._

_Kojiro – Eu sei. Ele mesmo me disse que está de olho na Gabriele, assim como o Justin!_

_Ken – Melhor agir na frente deles. O ex da Gabi pode até ganhar, agora que tá com uma nova personalidade. – Kojiro torce o nariz e Ken recua – Desculpa, mas as meninas estão dizendo isso!_

_Kojiro – Estão? – ele pausa e pensa – Qual a sua opinião? Eu devia consultar o Oliver?_

_Ken – Ele parece mesmo um psicólogo. Tá ajudando todo mundo com seus pares. Sabia que o Benji e a Lupita tão quase ficando juntos? – o tigre sorri surpreso – É! E o Karl e a Flora andam se escondendo de nós ultimamente. Eles somem quando não estamos olhando; dá pra suspeitar. – eles riem – A casa do Carlos encheu de flores pra ter uma noção, ideia da Selena para aumentar o clima!_

_Kojiro – Bom, eu volto para casa amanhã. Minha família deve estar preocupada. E Natasha..._

_..._

_Natasha – KOJIRO! – o susto do rapaz é tão grande que ele pula – ONDE ESTAVA?_

_Kojiro – Natasha? – a garota rígida anda a passos pesados até ele e chama a atenção do grupo de jogadoras e jogadores reunidos no restaurante do hotel para o almoço – Você me chamou..._

_Natasha – Sim, chamei! – ela o corta, aborrecida – Ninguém te vê a mais de cinco dias! Onde você e o técnico Kira estavam até agora? – o homem cutuca a orelha com o dedo mindinho e sai dali com tédio, se aproximando da mesa self servisse – Fiquei preocupada! Willem e Justin disseram que te viram ontem pela manhã com a Gabriele. – Kojiro olha ao redor e as cabeças curiosas se abaixam._

_Kojiro – Aqui não é lugar para discutir Natasha! Vamos lá pra fora. – os dois caminham com pressa até o hall de entrada, se escondendo num vão entre a porta e uma planta – Eu fiquei na casa do técnico Kira nesses dias. Não estava com a Gabriele._

_Natasha – E como se explica os outros capitães te verem com ela?_

_Kojiro – Foi uma coincidência! Eu tinha saído para comprar pão! Não posso controlar quem vou encontrar na rua! – a moça torce o nariz e suspira, cruzando os braços._

_Natasha – Por que não me ligou nesses dias? Melhor ainda, por que nem apareceu aqui?_

_Kojiro – Estava treinando. – ela ri com desdém._

_Natasha – Grande desculpa! Também treinamos muito! Papai reservou o campo da Sonore e os times rivais jogaram lá varias vezes, mas você precisava treinar sozinho?_

_Kojiro – Eu me sinto melhor sozinho. – a moça descruza os braços e abre a boca, indignada._

_Natasha – Quer dizer que prefere ficar só? Então não gosta da minha companhia?_

_Kojiro – Não Natasha! É só que... É diferente, ok?! Todo mundo precisa de privacidade._

_Natasha – Sim, eu entendo, mas estou questionando o fato de você ter desaparecido!_

_Kojiro – Certo, tem razão, foi errado! Desculpe por isso. Agora, pode parar de fazer escândalo e chamar atenção de todo mundo? – ela olha para o lado e percebe algumas pessoas olhando._

_Natasha – Tudo bem... Vai assistir ao desfile com a gente ainda?_

_Kojiro – Claro. Na verdade, foi pra isso que viemos. – Natasha ergue uma sobrancelha._

_Natasha – Você sabe as reais intenções do papai e do presidente Carlo. – desconfiado, o Kojiro olha para os lados e se aproxima dela – Nem adianta disfarçar, porque eu sei de tudo!_

_Kojiro – Já desconfiava. É difícil você não saber de alguma coisa. Mas não contou pra..._

_Natasha – Ninguém descobriu. – ela o corta novamente – Poderia ser por isso, mas não tinha certeza. Agora que você está aqui eu vou perguntar... Estava se escondendo do meu pai?_

_Kojiro – Eu não preciso me esconder de ninguém! – Natasha suspira – Mas sim, eu o evitei._

_Natasha – Para proteger a Gabriele? – o tigre desvia o olhar e cora, entristecendo a namorada – Você a ama, Kojiro? – nervoso, ele abre a boca algumas vezes sem saber como responder._

_Kojiro – Não! Quer dizer... Eu estou com você Natasha!_

_Natasha – Está e não está. Só namoramos no título! Há semanas não saímos mais e você nem se lembrou de que tínhamos combinado de visitar o Rio de Janeiro juntos quando chegássemos!_

_Kojiro – Ah, droga! Desculpa por isso. – a garota suspira de novo._

_Natasha – O que há com a gente? Estamos discutindo direto e mal começamos a namorar._

_Kojiro – É só uma fase, não se preocupe. – ele sorri e ela retribui o sorriso fracamente – Quer ir a minha casa hoje? Meus irmãos vão ver o segundo desfile das escolas de samba do Grupo A._

_Natasha – Não sei. Eles nem gostam muito de mim._

_Kojiro – É impressão sua. – o tigre beija a testa da namorada – Tudo bem?_

_- Ela concorda com a cabeça e Kojiro volta para o restaurante. Perto do entardecer, os dois se preparam para ir à casa do rapaz, mas Natasha recebe uma estranha ligação e logo cancela a visita. Conformado com o silêncio, o tigre se vai. – Espero que nada esteja acontecendo nas minhas costas._

_Masaru – Oi irmãozão, você chegou! – o mais novo abre a porta sorrindo._

_Kojiro – Oi Masaru. – ele faz um cafuné no cabelo do irmão – Cheguei mãe!_

_- Oi meu filho! Estou na cozinha! – o tigre tira a mochila com alguns objetos dos ombros._

_Masaru – Cadê a Natasha? – o menino põe a cabeça do lado de fora e procura._

_Kojiro – Não veio. Ela teve um compromisso... Oi Takesu._

_Takesu – Fala Kojiro! – o segundo mais velho desvia o olhar da TV e acompanha o tigre pôr a mochila no sofá antes de sentar ao seu lado – Começou aquele programa Um Dia Com Estrelas._

_Kojiro – Auditório? – Takesu confirma e de repente dois braços o cercam por trás – Naoko!_

_Naoko – Oi Kojiro! – ela o abraça, animada – A Camila ligou para você. Disse que a Sanae te procurava pra conversar sobre a Gabi. – Kojiro se contorce para ver melhor a irmã._

_Kojiro – Conversar? Sobre o quê? E por que a Sanae não ligou pra mim?_

_Naoko – Ela me disse. Não pôde te ligar porque estava botando aquelas crianças de quem está cuidando para dormir. Mas a Camila me contou o assunto: a Gabi vai aparecer nesse programa!_

_Takesu – O quê?! E por que você não disse nada pra gente logo? – levanta-se, abrindo a porta corrediça branca da sala para ir ao banheiro do corredor._

_Naoko – Ninguém perguntou. – ela ri com a cara feia dos irmãos mais novos e dá língua pros dois, soltando Kojiro e indo para o lado de Masaru, sentado no chão frente à mesa japonesa – Gabi vai aparecer falando de um caso antigo, alguma coisa sobre o acidente no aeroporto de Braja._

_Kojiro – COMO É? – o grito surpreso dele assusta aos outros – Desculpem... Naoko, isso que você disse é certo? Camila falou mais alguma coisa? – a mãe deles surge e senta do outro lado._

_- Ora, nós só vamos saber assistindo. Por que toda essa afobação Kojiro? – ele suspira._

_Kojiro – Nada mãe. – basta o rapaz se levantar, com a intenção de ir para a cozinha, e Takesu retornar que o programa volta dos comerciais, então o mais novo fica parado a porta e o tigre atrás de Naoko, todos esperando o fim da apresentação do casal de repórteres no sofá para Gabriele falar._

"_- Então Gabriele, você nos disse que tem uma grande notícia. Qual é?" – a mulher sorri._

"_Gabriele – Na verdade são duas grandes notícias. A primeira é que minha futura tia, Talita Petrovity, está grávida!" – a plateia no auditório vibra, mas logo Gabi tira o sorriso dos lábios – "A segunda notícia é que..." – ela suspira e olha para a câmera – "Meu nome é Gabriele Montana."._


	16. Hora de Marcar Presença

**Aviso: **Todas as imagens deste capítulo estão no meu blog, Fãnime, e no Nyah! Fanfiction.

**Cap. 15**

**Hora de Marcar Presença**

_{Sanae Pov's/segunda-feira}_

_Eu não acreditei quando escutei do Oliver. Na quarta, o senhor Ariga contou para a Gabriele que o Kojiro tinha passado na sua sala e perguntado sobre o rendimento físico dela. Por suspeita de armação, ela saiu escondida na quinta-feira, junto com o Ken, para ir atrás dele. Ele mesmo falou a ela que o presidente Carlo quer tirá-la do posto de capitã do time Vita, e mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, chegou o Oliver confirmando a mesma história da boca do treinador Max Masanttini._

_Depois de ouvir uma conversa entre ele e o próprio presidente Carlo, Oliver pediu explicações e Max disse quais eram os planos daquele homem desprezível. Kojiro está sendo chantageado, então é compreensível ter estado espionando a Gabi, mas mesmo assim ele se trancou em um retiro com o técnico Kira para ficar longe dos olhos do pai da Natasha. Ela mesma, inclusive, ficou bem surpresa ontem quando recebeu uma ligação da mãe, a dona Milena, avisando da gravidez da Talita._

_E imaginar que a mulher faria questão de vir deixar ela, a mim, Gabriele e a técnica Emília de carro depois de sairmos todas correndo para o hospital quando a futura mamãe desmaiou do nada... Dona Milena é uma boa mulher, embora cheia de si. Natasha puxou muito dela, e quem sabe se ela e a Gabi ficam amigas mais tarde. Tasha ainda parece esconder algo... Quando foi visitar Talita e as duas se viram, continuou tratando a Gabriele com delicadeza e até agradeceu por cuidar da tia!_

_Mas finalmente, a maior surpresa de todas aconteceu anteontem, em pleno sábado à noite, em um programa brasileiro chamado Um Dia Com Estrelas que passou horas antes do segundo desfile de Carnaval. Gabriele simplesmente pediu carona ao Roberto até a emissora e a Emília foi com eles. Ela anunciou que tinha uma notícia fantástica para dar ao vivo e os produtores iriam se arrepender muito se não mudassem de última hora seu roteiro, substituindo a participação de um ex-fuzileiro._

_Sem preparar ninguém, Gabi disparou a verdade sobre seu passado: é a filha desaparecida, ou mais especificamente morta, de Harris e Gabriela Montana, os donos da empresa Legends of Sports e diretores da agência de modelos esportivos que, antes do acidente de avião no antigo aeroporto de Braja, faziam parceria com a P.M.E. Emília já sabia e mais da metade das meninas suspeitava fazia um tempo. Para a grande parte da população mundial, e isso me inclui, foi um choque e tanto!_

_Depois a Gabriele veio nos explicar que era o melhor a fazer contar tudo de uma vez. Natasha confessou a ela que tinha descoberto quando escutou escondida a conversa entre Kojiro, Oliver e os treinadores segunda passada. Também ouviu o pai e o presidente Carlo discutindo o assunto, pouco antes de o senhor Masanttini intercepta-lo no corredor da universidade naquele dia, e, segundo foi dado em depoimento por Tasha, o treinador Kelvin estava tentando tirar o corpo fora da história._

_O presidente Carlo pretendia contar ao mundo a verdade sobre Gabriele se ela não renegasse o cargo de capitã do time Vita, então ele desistiu. Sendo assim, isso faz de Kelvin uma pessoa ruim, não tão terrível. Mas a questão é que, com a confissão da Gabi, as coisas ficaram mais complicadas. Todos estão sendo perseguidos. Tem repórteres cercando a casa do Carlos, o alojamento da senhora Aparecida, perseguindo os presidentes e quem mais tenha tido contato com a fabulosa jogadora!_

_Gabriele explicava quase tudo o que eles queriam saber, dá entrevistas de hora em hora desde manhã, e a polêmica maior era se ela ainda seria o Destaque no carro alegórico. O presidente deu a sua palavra final e a resposta foi sim, mas ainda rolaram muitos boatos pela boca do povo. De todas as formas, cá estamos nós reunidos, esperando o fim do desfile da última escola de samba do Grupo Especial para entrarmos. As meninas e eu estamos tensas, já sobre o trio elétrico da nossa escola._

_As roupas são frescas porque, segundo a dona Maria Aparecida, vamos suar bastante. Vamos passar rapidamente pela avenida, no tempo exato da música da Cláudia Leitte. Gabriele mal respira e isso torna a cena engraçada. Oliver e os outros estão reunidos com as crianças no meio e topo das arquibancadas, assim como os outros times e seus respectivos técnicos e treinadores. De surpresa, há alguns dias, Roberto mandou adicionarem o nome do Carlos na lista de identificação da escola._

_Ele cantará acompanhando como Intérprete também, como tem feito ajudando nos ensaios da última semana. Selena está tão orgulhosa que nem esconde a alegria de sambar perto dele! Isso é de fazer rir do mesmo jeito e tudo torna a situação mais prazerosa. O desfile da última escola termina. O narrador anuncia a nossa apresentação e Gabriele anda a frente do nosso grupo._

_Gabriele – Muito bem, vamos animar essa galera! Nunca esquecerão a Virgem de Ipanema!_

_Selena – Se depender de mim, eles nunca me esquecerão! – nós rimos e ela fica perto da Gabi._

_- Vamos lá meninas? – o técnico do equipamento de som chama a nossa atenção – A galera já tá vibrando! É agora ou nunca! – concordamos e nos voltamos à frente, ouvindo os gritos nervosos._

_Os enormes telões de plasma que cercam a avenida ligam e a nossa imagem se mistura com o show ao vivo da Cláudia Leitte pro Rio de Janeiro e Salvador, o vídeo que nós usamos para ensaiar._

_Paz, me traga paz_

_Desejo paz, amor e paz_

_Eu quero paz, me traga paz_

_Se não for paz, me deixa em paz_

_Paz, carnaval, futebol_

_Não mata, não engorda e não faz mal_

_Carnaval, futebol_

_Se joga para cima e vira sol_ (2x)

_E vai, vai, vai_

_Fica aqui meu avião_

_Vem-vem, vem_

_O Brasil não tem vulcão_

_Vai, vai, vai_

_Suba aqui na minha moto_

_Vem, vem, vem_

_Aqui não tem terremoto_

_Eu canto_

_Paz, carnaval, futebol_

_Não mata, não engorda e não faz mal_

_Carnaval, futebol_

_Se joga para cima e vira sol_

_Vai, vai, vai_

_Fica aqui meu avião_

_Vem-vem, vem_

_O Brasil não tem vulcão_

_Vai, vai, vai_

_Suba aqui na minha moto_

_Vem, vem, vem_

_Aqui não tem terremoto_

_Em temporal de calor_

_Tome um sorvete_

_O tempo é bom para o amor_

_No polo sul tem vento frio_

_Pra namorar, vem todo mundo aqui pro Rio_

_Beija docinho_

_Que estou doidinha_

_Pra te molhar_

_Insolação_

_Febre e Paixão_

_E a galera em cima sai do chão_

_E paz, carnaval, futebol_

_Não mata, não engorda e não faz mal_

_Carnaval, futebol_

_Se joga para cima e vira sol_

_Temporal de calor_

_Tome um sorvete_

_O tempo é bom para o amor_

_No polo sul tem vento frio_

_Pra namorar, vem todo mundo atrás do trio_

_Beija docinho_

_Que estou doidinha_

_Pra te molhar_

_Insolação_

_Febre e Paixão_

_E a galera em cima tira o pé do chão_

_E paz, carnaval, futebol_

_Não mata, não engorda e não faz mal_

_Carnaval, futebol_

_Se joga para cima e vira sol_

_Carnaval, futebol_

_Não mata, não engorda e não faz mal_

_Carnaval, futebol_

_Se joga para cima e vira sol_

_Vai, vai, vai_

_Fica aqui meu avião_

_Vem-vem, vem_

_O Brasil não tem vulcão_

_Vai, vai, vai_

_Suba aqui na minha moto_

_Vem, vem, vem_

_Aqui não tem terremoto_

_Graças a Deus, terminou! Meu pulmão tá se esforçando pra não sair pela boca! Selena desceu do carro como todas nós, mas é a única que continua pulando eufórica._

_Lupita – De onde você tira tanta energia menina? Aquieta criatura!_

_Selena – Não posso! É que é muito emocionante estar de volta ao Brasil, fazendo um show ao lado das minhas amigas e ainda participando do desfile de Carnaval! É um sonho antigo!_

_Yayoi – O que te impediu de realiza-lo? – Selena diminui o sorriso e curva os ombros._

_Selena – Minha mãe adoeceu quando eu completei quinze anos. Depois da morte dela, a vovó Rosana e o vovô Palas, os pais do meu pai, tomaram conta de mim, como sempre fizeram por amor à mamãe. Meu pai nos abandonou bem cedo pra morar com outra mulher... – ela suspira, dando de ombros – Como presente de aniversário, meus avós me deram uma passagem para Braja e eu fui só._

_Brigite – Lá a Sele nos conheceu formando o time como "Fever", e nós a amamos no primeiro instante em que ela sorriu, está certo?! – nós rimos e algumas das garotas a abraçam._

_Carlos – Ei, vocês deviam estar de bobeira aqui? – Selena paralisa assim que o vê, totalmente constrangida, e a gente ri de novo – A Virgem de Ipanema vai ser apresentada daqui a pouco._

_Emília – Vocês têm cinco minutos para colocar as fantasias. Anda, voando!_

_Roberto – E as outras meninas, voltem já pra arquibancada! – nós acenamos e obedecemos._

_E o narrador, afinal, anuncia a Virgem de Ipanema com o enredo "Futebol: Uma Linguagem Universal". O presidente da escola de samba, Matilda Jinnosuke, um senhor cheio de rugas com as covinhas do rosto evidentes quando sorri e dois dentes separados que ficam pra fora da boca, nesses minutos finais pode passar alguma mensagem à sua comunidade pela liberação do microfone, assim como os demais Dirigentes. Embora pareça engraçado, ele sabe ser sério quando quer._

_Talvez umas palavras dele tranquilizem os pobres dançarinos. Tomara, porque com vinte alas e quatro carros alegóricos, tem muita gente desesperada!... O samba-enredo começou a tocar. Treze pessoas abrem o desfile como a caprichada Comissão de Frente. Um pequeno carro moldado em um trono de maçã dourado com grandes flores vermelhas, uma delas onde senta a rainha tigresa verde, é movido por doze homens vestidos com roupas prateadas e penas de pássaros._

_Logo surge o primeiro carro alegórico, o Abre-Alas. Enormes tucanos, os animais simbólicos da Virgem de Ipanema, mexem suas asas e os bicos pra multidão, pendurados sobre bolas de futebol igualmente gigantes. Muita gente samba no ritmo quando Selena entra maravilhosa com a Bateria. Roberto, Mark e o Carlos cantam animados com o grupo de subvocalizas e ela samba graciosamente com a fantasia, um biquíni cheio de penas de tucano, um chapéu com orelhas e luvas com garras._

_Talita e Emília tentam acompanhar os passos da Lena com as fofas fantasias de técnica: blusa listrada em preto e branco, short-saia, lindas botas de salto com as meias batendo perto dos joelhos e apitos para dar mais charme. Emília está de rabo-de-cavalo e Talita com marias-chiquinhas._

_Entre os arco-íris humanos e a alegria, aparece o segundo carro com caveiras acenando para o público e segurando diferentes instrumentos brasileiros. Tem dançarino de branco a negro vestido com camisas representando todos os países e fazendo embaixadinhas, mas pouco caprichados devido ao movimento do veículo, e no topo uma moça Destaque dança sobre o pedestal na bola de futebol. As crianças estão animadas e Oliver é o mais entusiasmado, com exceção de Shingo e Camila._

_Algumas alas mais tarde e surge o terceiro carro alegórico. Este é formado só por garotas, que usam fantasias curtas de empregadas, garçonetes, enfermeiras, dentre outros trabalhos, e seguram bolas de futebol debaixo dos braços, às vezes as erguendo ou jogando umas para as outras. É uma simbologia da superação feminina, onde as mulheres trabalham e mostram seu talento num esporte muito visto como masculino. Moças e senhoras da plateia vibram e gritam e os homens riem._

_A virgem de Ipanema, a índia Iracema segundo me contou Pedrinho, está no centro do carro, sentada sobre uma rocha e com o braço direito erguido ao céu. É a origem brasileira e ela pode ser a representação da graça feminina. Minutos mais tarde e o desfile está perto de acabar. Nós estamos à beira de um ataque de nervos, ansiosos pela entrada do último carro alegórico. Ele tem dificuldade ao entrar por ser mais pesado em relação aos outros, mas quando entra causa um choque festivo._

_Na frente do carro, os rapazes das alas usam cobras com bolas de futebol nas bocas presas nas costas e as moças têm chapéus de palha onde estão pendurados tatus-bola com roupinhas de futebol. Algumas crianças muito fofas estão fantasiadas de tatuzinhos. Mas o impressionante vem no carro. Os dançarinos se vestem como animais da fauna brasileira. Há pássaros pendurados sobre galhos que cobrem as pequenas montanhas onde dançarinas indígenas acenam, e os tucanos estão no topo._

_Acima de todos, no último monte, estão os nossos membros dos times. Pepe é uma onça e Leo um leão garboso. Os dois seguem as namoradas tigresas, fazendo-as rodopiarem e as abraçando por trás. Gisela usa um vestidinho curto, terminando no começo das pernas, com a frente branca e suas costas tigradas, uma cauda de plástico presa na altura da cintura, gravata borboleta no pescoço e a tiara com orelhas pretas. As botas plataforma felpudas e grossas chegam até os joelhos._

_Hannele sorri e faz olhares de mistério toda hora. A blusa-top com mangas pequenas e a saia com barra de camurça preta tem cor laranja mais brilhante. Como as da Gigi, as orelhas são pretas, mas a cauda também é de camurça e, portanto, mais fina. As botas são iguais, sendo pretas._

_Ainda mais bela está Gabriele. Ela usa lingerie, preta e aberta na cintura, amarrada por fitas até o umbigo, luvas nos pulsos, botas grossas sem salto com garrinhas de pelúcia. Do mesmo tecido é o chapéu com orelhinhas preso numa blusa preta atrás das costas, presa nos ombros dela por alças finas, e a curta saia com um longo rabo grosso pendurado. Seus cabelos estão ondulados e os lábios têm gloss. Pouco mais longe da gente na arquibancada, a família de Kojiro vibra com sua aparição._

* * *

Curiosidade: Matilda Jinnosuke é o técnico do Kojiro na equipe do Reggiana em Milão, no mangá que dá continuação a Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 (Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 Go For 2006).


	17. É Desse Jeito Que eu Sou

******Aviso: **Todas as imagens deste capítulo estão no meu blog, Fãnime, e no Nyah! Fanfiction.

**Cap. 16**

**É Desse Jeito Que eu Sou**

_{Oliver Pov's/quarta-feira}_

_Deise – Muito bem. Agora que a algazarra do Carnaval acabou, vamos discutir sobre o tema que mais está causando aborrecimento entre nós: o fim do mistério em torno da Gabriele._

_Gabriele – Vocês têm certeza de que querem falar sobre isso? Ainda não foi anunciado quem venceu o desfile. Podemos esperar até depois do almoço._

_Flora – Boa tentativa, mas você não vai escapar moça. Pode começar a explicação._

_O fim do Carnaval foi maravilhoso. Rivaul e Molly estavam fantásticos com suas fantasias e dançavam em sincronia o tempo todo. O público ficou encantado, mas eles foram modestos quando os parabenizamos ao final do desfile. As meninas evitaram perguntar diretamente à Gabriele sobre aquele seu anúncio público num programa de televisão, contando do seu passado como um membro da família Montana, por causa do desfile mirim onde as crianças participariam, mas agora é a hora._

_Nós estamos a interditando no campo do time Vita da Sonore e todos estão reunidos, desde os técnicos até os presidentes, com exceção do senhor Monetti que partiu para Braja depois da reunião sobre a mudança no programa de intercâmbio a pedido do senhor Philippe. Gabi está com os braços cruzados, um bico no rosto e suspira sem parar, procurando uma rota de fuga nos arredores, mas é impossível, porque o pátio está cercado de repórteres e as câmeras estão apontadas para ela._

_Gabriele – Não estou arrependida por me denunciar. É desse jeito que eu sou!_

_Elaine – O que queremos saber é o motivo de você ter feito isso._

_Gabriele – Bem... Isso eu não posso dizer. – noto que Camila e Kojiro parecem tensos – Mas o Carlo Monetti é o principal responsável pela minha confissão, então se quiserem alguma explicação vão ter que pedir pra ele. – Natasha faz uma careta e olha de canto para o pai, observando de pé no campo ao lado com os times Pars e Vita._

_Flora – Pode pelo menos dizer por que nunca contou nada disso pras suas amigas?_

_Inara – É injusto só a técnica saber dessa história esse tempo todo!_

_Emília – Infelizmente, uma notícia desse porte poderia atrapalhar a vida de vocês, meninas._

_Gabriele – Exatamente! Não faria nenhum bem conhecer esse meu passado que eu tento, com todas as forças, esquecer. Pretendia falar só um pedaço para o pessoal da mídia, mas..._

_Molly – Não pode soltar uma bomba dessas e esperar que só perguntem metade dos fatos!_

_Gabriele – Eu sei... Então, aproveitando que aqui só estão presentes as pessoas a quem dou o meu voto de confiança... – ela olha para Natasha e ri – Com exceção da Tashinha... – a outra torce o nariz e as duas riem – Vou explicar exatamente o que aconteceu alguns anos atrás. – Gabi senta no banco de reserva e todos a acompanham, a técnica Emília, Talita e algumas das garotas sentando ao seu lado – Meus pais eram de origens diferentes. O meu pai, Harris Montana, tinha descendência japonesa. Ele foi trabalhar em Braja como caça talentos e acabou construindo, com alguma ajuda do pai da Natasha, a sua própria empresa. Ela cresceu e se transformou na gigante Legends of Sports. Pouco depois foi contratada uma nova secretária. Era uma brasileira chamada Maria Gabriela._

_Natasha – Sua mãe. – elas trocam um olhar estranhamente melancólico e Natasha bufa – Daí o sacana do meu pai conheceu a mamãe quando ela veio de Milão para trabalhar como modelo._

_Gisela – Uh, "sacana"? Então finalmente percebeu como seu pai é?_

_Molly – Gigi, quieta! – ela encolhe os ombros e recua, fazendo Natasha rir._

_Natasha – Tudo bem. Eu já sabia como ele era, mas mamãe era muito mole e avoada pra lidar com a arrogância dele e no divórcio, que aconteceu enquanto eu estava trabalhando de modelo lá em Jyrdan, meu pai ganhou a minha guarda, o que me forçou a ir para Braja._

_Kojiro – Então foi por isso? – todos viram para o capitão – Você disse que ficou com sua mãe._

_Natasha – Era o que eu achava, mas de qualquer forma não importa porque quando completei dezoito anos e ganhei um carro pedi ao meu vizinho, como advogado, para recorrer ao juiz à guarda conjunta. Prefiro a louca da minha mãe. – alguns de nós rimos._

_Kojiro – Por isso você terminou com o Willem? – ele diz sem pensar._

_Willem – Claro! Relação à distância não dá. Por que mais alguma garota terminaria comigo? – Kojiro fecha a cara e Justin rapidamente dá uma cotovelada no Willem._

_Justin – Cala a boca Will! Deixa a Gabi terminar. – ela ergue uma sobrancelha e suspira._

_Gabriele – Valeu. Então, ah... Quando os pais da Natasha a tiveram não foi um problema._

_Natasha – Claro que foi! Do contrário eles nem teriam se casado!_

_Gabriele – Quer comparar sua vida trágica e a minha, oh queridinha? Eles não se suportam, mas pelo menos estão vivos! – todos voltam a se calar e Gabi suspira novamente – Tudo bem... Eu estou contando isso, mas não quero ninguém sentindo pena de mim. O fato é que quando eu nasci os familiares dos meus pais não me aceitaram. No dia daquele acidente no aeroporto, os dois iam de encontro à companhia de seguros, deixar a sua fortuna pra mim. E, ironicamente, morreram. – um curto tempo de silêncio mais tarde e ela prossegue – Eu tinha apenas cinco anos e precisava de uma família, então o juizado de menores me encaminhou aos meus tios paternos. Morei muito tempo em Braja, sendo criada por uma babá de sessenta anos que me adorava, mas quando ela morreu alguns dias depois de termos começado a morar na casa deles foi que o inferno começou..._

_Natália – Eu tenho até medo de perguntar, mas o que aconteceu?_

_Gabriele – Eles tentaram me violentar. – o choque é tão grande entre nós que os fotógrafos do lado de fora da quadra ligam os flashes tentando captar nossos rostos mesmo sem saber o motivo da surpresa – Quero dizer, meus tios. Meu pai tinha dois irmãos mais novos que detestava: um a beira dos trinta e outro com vinte e alguma coisa. A minha tia era uma molenga e não fazia nada quando o marido chegava bêbado e o cunhado armazenava mulheres em casa, apesar de tentar controla-los._

_Hannele – Por favor, me diz que você conseguiu se livrar daqueles animais!_

_Gabriele – Sempre dava meu jeito de fugir para a casa de algum vizinho. Eles me protegiam a maior parte das vezes, quase sempre as mulheres. Infelizmente, mesmo minha tia estando presente, o mais novo me ofendia e o velhote batia em mim. Um dia, cansada de me ver sofrendo, ela pediu a madre de um orfanato perto dali que tomasse conta de mim, e então forjou a minha morte._

_Mendes – Então aquela história do veneno de rato..._

_Gabriele – Era mentira, como podem ver. – ela aponta para si mesma – Se dentre aqueles que deveriam ser membros da minha família eu devo ser grata a algum, essa pessoa seria minha tia._

_Selena – E toda aquela repercussão dizendo que você foi raptada e tudo mais?_

_Natasha – É claro que também é mentira! Os boatos giraram em torno do meu pai porque ele ficou com a empresa Legends of Sports depois da morte dos Montana, mas sem capacidade para dar a devida administração ela faliu. Ele pode ser o que for, mas raptor ou assassino não é mesmo!_

_Ariga – Devo confessar que estou aliviado de tirar essas dúvidas diretamente da fonte. Era o único mistério no qual eu me pegava pensando às vezes e ficava indignado por não desvendar!_

_Gabriele – Se não fosse treinador físico de futebol, provavelmente seria um detetive policial, senhor Ariga. – alguns riem da brincadeira, inclusive ele – Estava preocupado com essa história?_

_Ariga – E agora vejo que tinha razão! Se ninguém se indignar, Gabriele, logo todos vão achar normal essas atitudes grotescas! – os mais velhos concordam e o restante se entreolha em acordo._

_Camila – Você não vai contar o restante dessa história à imprensa?_

_Gabriele – Não vale a pena tirar essa história da vala. Provavelmente aqueles tios morreram e minha tia, com sorte, fugiu para bem longe! A imprensa só precisa saber que eu reapareci e escondi a minha verdadeira identidade até agora porque tive medo de ser descoberta por eles._

_Jamile – Mas não foi por isso que você ficou calada, foi? – Gabi olha torto pra ela, mas Jamile não recua – Se preferir pode ficar quieta Gabi. Por outro lado, eu sou a favor da justiça._

_Kaori – Eu concordo Gabriele. Como presidenta de Silja, agora que você representa o time do nosso país eu me sinto na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa pelo seu bem-estar._

_Gabriele – Obrigada presidenta, mas eu estou me sentindo ótima!_

_Kaori – Estava falando do seu bem-estar mental. É injusto deixar tudo como está, e se existe uma coisa que eu detesto é injustiça! – Jamile concorda com a cabeça – Dou a todos aqui presentes a minha palavra: farei o impossível para prender as pessoas que fizeram mal a Gabriele, mesmo isso sendo contra a sua vontade! – Gabi suspira e abaixa a cabeça, claramente segurando as lágrimas, e o restante de nós aplaude a presidenta – Vamos dar um jeito de despistar a imprensa por enquanto._

_Makoto – Sim. Eu também posso dar um jeito de desviar a atenção deles._

_Gabriele – Eu realmente agradeço a todos, mesmo os que apenas me ouviram._

_Natasha – Não há de quê, mas se vocês me dão licença agora eu vou despistar é a curiosidade do meu e dos outros times lá com o papai no campo do Pars. Eles parecem um bando de abutres!_

_Alguns riem e ela se afasta. Ainda quero saber por que Natasha está tratando bem a Gabriele. Melhor usar essa chance e falar com ela longe dos outros, antes que saia._

_Oliver – Natasha! – ela ouve e se vira – Você se lembra de mim? Sou o Oliver._

_Natasha – Claro que sim; o novo capitão do Fuji. Como vai?_

_Oliver – Bem, obrigado. Olha, sobre a Gabriele... Eu percebi como vocês andam próximas e se tratando de um jeito mais amigo. Desculpe, mas isso é estranho considerando como se tratavam._

_Natasha – É, bem, você está certo. Não somos amigas. Agora estamos mais pra "animigas"._

_Oliver – Sei. – seguro um riso – Então, se não for incômodo, pode me contar por que isso?_

_Natasha – Bom... – ela cruza os braços – Você parece um cara legal, e já que é amigo dela não me importo em contar... Ouvi uma conversa sua com o Kojiro e os treinadores no outro dia._

_Oliver – Sobre a Gabriele? – Natasha confirma – Estava escutando?_

_Natasha – Ouvir atrás da porta não é meu feitio, se é o que está pensando, mas naquele caso o meu pai tinha me enxotado pra longe do Kojiro porque queria ter uma conversa com ele e eu fiquei cismada. Queria descobrir o que eles estavam conversando, então me escondi e escutei quando ele contou sobre sua antiga socialidade com o pai da Gabriele. Depois eu segui o Kojiro._

_Oliver – Então você estava sendo boa com a Gabi por pena?_

_Natasha – De certa forma, eu me sinto mal pela confusão que o papai causou na época do alto lucro da Legends of Sports, só porque não queria dividir os benefícios. Talvez se o senhor Harris se preocupasse apenas com a esposa e a filha, se meu pai estivesse tomando conta da empresa ao invés de usar seu tempo enrolando minha mãe, ele não viajasse tanto e eles não morreriam no acidente._

_Oliver – Entendi. – pauso e sorrio – Você é uma pessoa legal Natasha._

_Natasha – Claro! – ela bufa e acabamos rindo – Uma amiga minha me avisou de antemão que a Gabriele aparecia naquele programa com uma notícia chocante e eu pensei logo sobre seu segredo de ser a filha dos Montana. Já sabia que o presidente Carlo tava numa maracutaia com meu pai e as suspeitas aumentaram quando Kojiro desapareceu por uns dias. Ele começou a morar com o técnico Kira só pra não ficar espionando a Gabriele. Mas não entendo ainda qual o interesse do presidente._

_Oliver – Gabriele é talentosa. Embora, o treinador Masanttini brigou com o presidente Carlo antes da sua viajem de volta pra Braja e me contou que ele ia falar à mídia sobre o passado da Gabi._

_Natasha – Então! É ilógica essa perseguição! Será que não houve algo mais sério entre eles lá no passado? Se ele falaria tudo de qualquer jeito, Gabriele não teria motivo de ter se revelado antes._

_Oliver – Eu não sei. De qualquer forma, obrigado por conversar isso comigo._

_Natasha – Valeu. Olhe, eu não tenho a intenção de passar a perna na Gabriele. Vou brigar de forma justa pelo Kojiro, pode dizer isso a ela, então se souber de mais alguma coisa conte ao Kojiro._

_Oliver – Está disposta a ajudar a Gabriele? – Natasha concorda com a cabeça._

_Natasha – Posso ser uma inimiga poderosa e uma aliada valiosa. É desse jeito que EU sou._

_Oliver – Bom... Então talvez você possa saber as informações diretamente por mim._

_Ela sorri e nós trocamos telefones. Sanae pode brigar comigo mais tarde, mas agora eu penso que essa ajuda da Natasha sege benéfica. Voltando para perto do grupo, percebo que Kojiro, Camila e Sanae estão conversando alguma coisa. Durante a história da Gabi eles pareciam os mais tensos. Sanae já sabia da entrevista dela. Contou para a Camila e ela disse ao Kojiro. Provavelmente os três também sabem o motivo da Gabriele ter se exposto publicamente por conta própria._

_Bem, agora isso não importa. Kaori e Makoto vão visitar o presidente Edward antes de partir para seus países e os treinadores Mendes e Ariga ainda querem treinar comigo antes de voltar para Jyrdan. Sanae prometeu me acompanhar, mas, pelo visto, os outros vão junto._

_Gisela – Ah, Molly e Rivaul estavam tão legais no desfile da Virgem de Ipanema!_

_Rivaul – Só pode estar brincando. Eu me senti um peru! – nós rimos._

_Camila – Ah não, vocês formaram um casal tão fofo com aquela fantasia das cores da escola: o preto, laranja e azul. Se bem que duas eram branco e dourado... E dançaram com muita harmonia!_

_Shingo – Não é por nada não, mas eu gostei mais da fantasia do primeiro casal de mestre-sala e porta-bandeira. Até combinava com o carro Abre-Alas!_

_Pepe – Achei maneiro foi o último carro alegórico. Ele era praticamente nosso, né?!_

_Carlos – Acho que se pode dizer assim. A Gabriele tava linda como Destaque! – ela começa a ficar envergonhada e estala um dedo no braço dele._

_Gabriele apareceu acenando na frente do carro, dentro de um círculo de arame com o formato de bola de futebol. Atrás dela tinham palmeiras com bolas de futebol no topo e mais atrás um galho, onde uma borboleta grande estava pendurada, que sustentava um enorme tigre. Ele parecia estar se preparando para uma caçada, atrás de outra gigante bola de futebol. Isso podia ser repetitivo, mas a chuva de bolas chamou a atenção dos juízes. E mesmo sem ganhar, era isso que todo mundo queria._

_Brigite – Muito bem, vamos comemorar esse sucesso na casa do Carlos!_

_Inara – Mas nem sabemos se ganhamos a competição de Carnaval Bi._

_Brigite – Não importa! É uma comemoração pelo nosso trabalho duro nesses últimos dias!_

_Kojiro – Posso participar? – nós nos voltamos para ele, mais afastado do grupo._

_Deise – E desde quando você precisa de permissão homem? Estamos entre amigos!_

_Ken – É Kojiro. Vamos nos divertir! – Kojiro começa a rir quando os rapazes pulam nele e se dobra no meio dos abraços de urso, o que faz a mim e as meninas rirem._

_Benji – Vocês são crianças demais. – o Benji era o único que não participou da bagunça, mas isso durou pouco quando as garotas o empurraram pro meio dela – Ei, devolvam meu boné!_

_Shingo – Vamos descabelar ele! – todos vibram e começam a bagunçar o cabelo dele._

_Sanae – Pobre Benji. – Sanae e eu rimos – Oliver, o treinador Ariga não ia treinar você?_

_Lupita – Ah, então nós vamos bagunçar o treino do Oliver? – ela praticamente grita._

_Alan – O treinador Mendes vai junto, certo? Nós podemos ir? – todos olham pra mim._

_Oliver – Bom... Acho que não tem nenhum problema. Mas vamos chegar tarde._

_Yoshiko – Então não faremos a festa? Porque vamos ficar sem tempo de preparar tudo._

_Jamile – É uma celebração pequena, coisa pouca. Ninguém precisa de bolo de aniversário._

_Gisela – Eu preciso! Meu corpo funciona a base de carboidratos e açúcar!_

_Anastásia – Quem sabe se você parasse de comer isso não falasse tanto. – rimos outra vez._

_Jun – Nem teremos muito que fazer se acompanharmos o Oliver e a Sanae, então será melhor voltarmos para a casa do Carlos e prepararmos alguma coisa._

_Gabriele – Só não deixem a Tatá preguiça pura tomar conta do fogão, senão incendeia tudo._

_Natália – Ai, lá vem você me aborrecer de novo! Eu não passo todo tempo dormindo, sabia?!_

_Lui – Porque está ocupada agarrando o Gino. – nós começamos a gargalhar._

_Juan – Então já que é assim, vamos encomendar algumas comidas brasileiras._

_Karl – Ótima sugestão Juanito. – rimos outra vez – Estou louco por uma comida brasileira!_

_Brigite – Não dê ao meu namorado esses nomes estranhos Karl, por favor!_

_Selena – Eu conheço uma lanchonete fantástica que faz entrega em domicílio. Indiquei pra Gabi, então podemos ir lá encomendar alguns quitutes. Eu reconheço os melhores._

_Kojiro – Ah, então aquela lanchonete onde você e as crianças estavam naquele dia..._

_Gabriele – Ah sim. – Gabriele parece se recordar de algo – Nós nos encontramos na praça._

_Natália – Um... Suspeito. Foi no meio tempo em que o capitão estava desaparecido?_

_Shingo – Uh, suspeito! A Gabi pediu ao Ken pra leva-la até o capitão!_

_Camila – O que eles andaram fazendo enquanto não estávamos olhando? Você sabe Ken?_

_Lupita – Já chega seus arruaceiros! – ela puxa as golas das blusas deles._

_Molly – Estamos desviando completamente do assunto principal. – Molly suspira._

_Kojiro – Podem sacanear, mas eu senti muita falta dessas brincadeiras!_

_Gisela – Oh, pobre gatinho solitário! – todos riem – Por que você e Gabi não vão treinar?_

_Pepe – Ótima mudança de assunto, mas o clima entre eles continua. – a maioria ri._

_Oliver – Eu não vejo nenhum problema. O treinador Mendes, com certeza, vai concordar._

_Sanae – E o senhor Ariga também. Já há algum tempo ele queria fazer uma comparação entre o rendimento físico da Gabi e do Kojiro. Por que vocês não nos acompanham no treino?_

_Gabriele – Bem... Se for pelo bem da ciência. Mas vamos precisar correr?_

_Sanae – Provavelmente. Você não escutava quando eu te contava dos treinos em que eu pude acompanhar o Oliver e os treinadores? O senhor Ariga chegou a subir nos ombros dele!_

_Alan – Puxa! E como você sobreviveu Oliver? – eu rio._

_Oliver – Eu preciso fortalecer a minha massa muscular mais um pouquinho._

_Leo – Você já é bem forte e muito equilibrado. De qual dos treinadores foi essa ideia?_

_Oliver – Do Ariga. Ele pediu ao senhor Mendes que contasse sobre o meu rendimento físico quando nós chegamos à Sonore e depois insistiu em elaborar uma nova planilha de treinamento._

_Molly – Engraçado ele querer ajudar o inimigo, já que somos de times rivais._

_Rivaul – E também é nobre da parte dele. Além disso, toda ajuda é bem-vinda!_

_Hikaru – Nossa Rivaul, e estamos tão mal assim que precisamos do treinador rival? – rimos._

_Rivaul – Obviamente não, mas pelo menos podemos aprender mais com a ajuda deles._

_Hikaru – No momento só o Oliver tá aprendendo alguma coisa._

_Misaki – Pena que o nosso jogo daquele dia contra o Pars acabou cancelado._

_Gabriele – A ideia da disputa foi da Natasha! – de repente uma sombra aparece ao lado dela._

_Natasha – Eu ouvi Gabriele. – Natasha surge de braços cruzados, com um sorriso assustador – E já que você vai carregar meu namorado, é melhor manter as mãos longe dele._

_Gabriele – Não posso prometer nada. – é, parece que algumas coisas não mudam nunca._

_Finalmente, depois de todos irem embora, Gabriele e Kojiro vêm com a gente para a praia do litoral, no bugre amarelo do senhor Ariga. Lá entre as palmeiras ele tem uma casa de veraneio azul, sobre a grama e longe dos turistas. Assim que chegamos, os treinadores esperam do lado de fora até as meninas se trocarem num quarto e eu e Kojiro nos vestirmos em outro. Com roupas leves, nós já começamos a treinar desviando das bandeiras vermelhas colocadas estrategicamente na areia._

_A bola gruda no meu pé como um imã. É minha grande amiga. Mais tarde entramos para ir à sala de musculação. O treinador Ariga pede que fiquemos de pé em uma bola azul e eu consigo me equilibrar com as duas pernas, mas Kojiro e Gabriele caem quando tentam. O treinador Mendes se apressa em acorrentar os dois na parte de cima do corpo e na perna esquerda e os manda correr pela praia. No fim, o resto de nós senta na areia bebendo água e observa um tentando derrubar o outro._

* * *

**_Finalmente todos estão amigos de novo. ^^ Gabi e Kojiro estão se dando bem novamente e, mesmo insistindo em lutar por ele, Natasha concordou em dar uma trégua na sua eterna rivalidade com a nossa capitã. Porém, nem todos os mistérios foram revelados. Por que Kojiro sorriu para Gabriele no aeroporto, antes da sua viajem pra Braja? Por que ela não quer contar qual a verdadeira razão de ficar calada sobre seu passado terrível? O presidente Carlo será desmascarado? O próximo capítulo será o último e todas essas respostas serão dadas._**


	18. Bola na Rede é Gol

**Cap. 17**

**Bola na Rede é Gol**

_{Gabriele Pov's}_

_- Que tortura Max! Por que diabos nós precisamos ficar correndo assim?_

_Max – Não reclame Gabriele! E o senhor Ariga já concordou em mantê-la em forma com meu cronograma! Se o técnico Kira aceitar, Kojiro receberá o mesmo treinamento!_

_Kira – Claro que sim! Será interessante ver os dois em pé-de-guerra._

_Gabriele – Você é cruel treinador. Posso te arranjar um apelido cruel também._

_Kira – Eu já sou o velho gorila vermelho. Que apelido você daria pra ele?_

_Gabriele – Vou começar a chama-lo de gazela da campina!_

_Max – Só por isso, pode pagar vinte flexões! Aqui na areia mesmo!_

_De quem foi mesmo a brilhante ideia de fazer essa reunião de técnicos e treinadores bem aqui na praia? Ah é, da minha mãe. Isso parece mais um ritual maléfico de despedida, onde na roda eu e o Kojiro somos os perus. Agora imagino como Rivaul se sentia naquela fantasia de Carnaval. Talita e tio Mark não se soltam, mas é compreensível. Ela ficou tão feliz por saber que seria mãe. Mamãe e o Roberto puxaram a orelha dele por ter se adiantado com a lua-de-mel, mas o titio não se importou._

_Oliver agora está exercitando os braços com dois pesos, na sala de musculação. Já tá quase na hora do almoço e eu não sinto a menor fome depois de ter corrido tanto, imagine ele malhando! Dói do meu dedão do pé até os fios de cabelo! E graças ao novo plano de treinamento elaborado por todo o grupo de treinadores, já vejo que vou sofrer assim diariamente. Ninguém tem pena de mim não? Sou a grande estrela do Carnaval! Meu rostinho é cartão de visita no mundo do futebol feminino!_

_Kojiro – Não reclame Gabriele. – ele me alcança depois de uma longa corrida pela praia – Isso vai nos fazer ficar mais fortes e vamos nos enfrentar de igual para igual na Copa._

_Gabriele – Não me importo em correr, eu gosto, mas usar pesos?!_

_Ariga – Tudo isso é para estabelecer o seu equilíbrio muscular._

_Gabriele – Ok. Contudo, agora eu quero voltar pra casa. – deito largada na areia e Kojiro me acompanha – Preciso tomar um banho e tentar comer alguma coisa._

_- Ei pessoal, alguém aceita um pouco d'água? Eu trouxe algumas garrafas!_

_Gabriele – Sanae, minha salvadora! – ergo a mão em meu desespero e ela ri, fechando a porta espelhada e descendo a escada lateral da casa carregando uma mochila._

_Sanae – Os técnicos judiaram muito de vocês? – pego uma garrafa da sua mão._

_Emília – Gabriele já é preguiçosa por natureza, Sanae!_

_Gabriele – Ei! – sento e viro para a escada, onde ela, Roberto e meus tios estão sentados – Sou a Gabi, não Tatá preguiça pura! Se a mandassem correr com esses pesos, desmaiaria na hora!_

_Roberto – Certo... – ele segura um riso e se levanta – Já que hoje é o nosso último dia antes da viajem, vamos voltar para casa e assistir o resultado do desfile de Carnaval. – Oliver enfim aparece._

_Oliver – Ótima ideia! Eu estou louco pra saber quem venceu!_

_Mendes – Oliver está parecendo mais brasileiro do que muitos cariocas. – nós rimos._

_Antes de sair, vamos para os fundos da casa, onde tem uma área coberta de madeira com uma mesa e um banco comprido em volta e mais alguns ao redor. Parece campo de piquenique. O senhor Mendes tira algumas medidas da gente e o irmão faz os registros no seu computador portátil. Após a minha análise, dou uma escapada pra longe dos outros e me aproximo do treinador Max._

_Gabriele – Sabe, o senhor é um homem muito rabugento, senhor Masanttini. - ele ri e suspira, imitando a minha posição com os braços cruzados - É difícil conversar com você, aceitar seus carões, mas... – descruzo os braços e amplio um sorriso sincero – Quero que saiba do meu grande respeito pelo senhor. Uma pena não termos passado muito tempo treinando juntos, mas eu fico contente por começarmos e espero algum dia poder mostrar a minha verdadeira força para você. Embora as suas palavras tenham sido duras quando avaliou o meu rendimento físico, eu fico feliz que tenha tentado me ajudar. E por ter dado algumas dicas de treino ao treinador Ariga, para trabalhar comigo. – ele também dá um sorriso sincero e passa a mão na minha cabeça, fazendo uma massagem._

_Max – Também tive orgulho de ser seu treinador Gabriele, mesmo que por pouco tempo. E eu estarei esperando com grande expectativa que o mundo inteiro grite o seu nome na Copa Mundial, como fez da última vez. – dou de ombros._

_Gabriele – Ah, eles só gritaram porque o nosso time feminino tinha acabado de se demitir do nome Fever e não podiam louvar a vitória do Fuji se eu quem tinha marcado o gol decisivo naquela partida. Mesmo assim, obrigada. - nós rimos._

_Entrando em casa, Kojiro e eu somos atacados por Camila e Shingo, que nos contam entre os pulos de alegria da vitória da Virgem de Ipanema. Não ganhamos o primeiro lugar, mas ficamos no time das seis melhores escolas de samba, em quarto lugar mais precisamente! Ultrapassamos nossa Escola Madrinha, a Mangueira! Isso dá à Virgem de Ipanema um lugar entre o time da LIESA._

_Yoshiko – Foi o primeiro Carnaval do qual eu participei, mas já gostei muito!_

_Yayoi – Os desfiles dos outros anos foram tão bonitos quanto o deste? – os brasileiros pensam._

_Selena – Com certeza, o desfile que eu mais amei foi aquele com os carros alegóricos de tigres do Império da Casa Verde, no Carnaval de 2007._

_Leo – Mas isso não devia ser novidade. Os símbolos deles são os tigres._

_Selena – É, mas naquele ano tudo tava fantástico, desde as alegorias até a Rainha da Bateria!_

_Pepe – Eu prefiro o desfile do ano passado, porque os tigres eram brancos. Alguém viu na TV?_

_Gisela – Foi, fizeram um pequeno documentário de comparação no jornal. Estava lindo!_

_Gabriele – Vocês podem parar de falar em tigres? Não aguento mais!_

_Jamile – Por quê? Estava tão bonitinha naquela fantasia de tigresa. – ela ri, pondo na grande mesa de jantar uma vasilha de vidro com nosso almoço; é alguma comida brasileira, eu acho._

_Karl – Que prato é esse? – ele começa a se debruçar pra enxergar melhor e Rivaul o entrega a espátula do outro lado da mesa para passar ao Carlos, que tira um pedaço da comida._

_Carlos – É uma lasanha. Selena preparou. – Karl é o primeiro a experimentar e quase suspira._

_Hannele – Gostou da comidinha da Lena, não é Karl?! – compartilhamos um sorriso sádico._

_Karl – Ela cozinha muito bem. Carlos está com o futuro garantido! – eles coram e nós rimos._

_Flora – Engraçado. Você me disse a mesma coisa quando preparei aquela torta com ela._

_Benji – Uh, alguém ficou encrencado! – Karl olha torto pra ele._

_Pierre – E quem está sendo criança agora? – é a vez de Benji se aborrecer e a gente volta a rir._

_Rivaul – Espera aí Flora. O Karl te disse que você cozinha bem ou que Carlos tem seu futuro garantido contigo? – suprimo um riso e Selena dá um sorrisinho maligno._

_Jun – Quando o Rivaul quer, consegue ser bem maligno._

_Misaki – Melhor parar essa discursão aqui, antes que alguém se machuque._

_Anastásia – Então como foi o treino? Oliver e Sanae tiveram que se refugiar dos outros?_

_Elaine – Oh Aninha, você não tá colaborando pros dois ficarem sozinhos, está?_

_Pierre – Não seria nenhum crime. – nesse ritmo, vai sobrar pra mim e o tigre rabugento._

_Gabriele – O Masanttini nos fez correr pela praia com pesos do lado esquerdo do corpo._

_Kojiro – Bom, o Oliver pôde escolher como ele queria se exercitar porque tem equilíbrio._

_Gino – Então vocês passaram o dia inteiro correndo sozinhos? – queria fazer ele se engasgar com esse garfo, mas a Natália me atiraria uma faca logo depois._

_Juan – Se divertiram muito? Ou ficaram tentando derrubar um ao outro na corrida?_

_Oliver – Foi justamente isso que aconteceu. – dedo-duro!_

_Gino – Bem, vocês vão ter a chance de ficarem sozinhos hoje então._

_- O que? Por quê? – Kojiro e eu questionamos ao mesmo tempo._

_Pierre – Nós vamos assistir a um espetáculo de dança no Teatro Municipal, na Cinelândia._

_Anastásia – Infelizmente só conseguimos ingressos para dezoito pessoas._

_Talita – O que inclui Mark, Emília, Roberto e eu. – ela parece estar se divertindo._

_Gabriele – E acha isso pouco? É muita gente. Mas e os outros então?_

_Natália – Gino, Camila, Shingo e eu vamos jantar fora num restaurante italiano._

_Shingo – Eu tô louco pra experimentar a comida italiana!_

_Camila – E eu pra tirar fotos do Gino e da Natália aos amassos! – ela sorri diabolicamente e a Tatá joga uma bolinha de papel nela, tentando esconder o rubor do rosto._

_Deise – Ken conseguiu encontrar uma loja de esportes num shopping perto daqui._

_Jun – Vamos aproveitar pra ir com eles e comprar algumas coisas._

_Gabriele – Ainda não entendi por que não podemos ir com vocês._

_Leo – Acabaram os ingressos, então se forem para o teatro com a gente vão ficar em pé._

_Gino – E do jeito que vocês estão chamando atenção, se forem ao restaurante os paparazzi vão cair em cima. Ninguém vai conseguir comer em paz!_

_Deise – O mesmo no shopping. Embora nosso grupo ainda sege grande, com oito pessoas._

_Kojiro – Oito? Mas, pelas contas... – ele passa um tempo contando – Ainda faltam mais oito._

_Gabriele – Pior! Misaki, Jamile, Hikaru, Yoshiko, Jun, Yayoi, Oliver e Sanae, qual a desculpa?_

_Yayoi – Bem... – ela parece uma ursinha medrosa – Íamos visitar alguns pontos turísticos._

_Gabriele – À noite? – a pobrezinha se encolhe com minha careta – Então vamos com vocês._

_Jamile – Não vai dar. Vamos pegar carona num ônibus turístico e já compramos ingressos._

_Misaki – Além disso, você vai ter muito tempo de ver a cidade Gabi._

_Kojiro – E por que eu não posso ir com vocês? – boa devolução!_

_Hikaru – Teria coragem de deixar a Gabriele sozinha capitão?_

_Kojiro – Você já tinha essa resposta pronta, não é?! – Hikaru reprime um sorriso._

_Yoshiko – Poxa gente, os dois podem se divertir aqui! Tem muitos jogos de tabuleiro._

_Gabriele – Não tem graça jogar só com duas pessoas._

_Benji – Então por que não vão assistir a um filme? Não são obrigados a ficar em casa._

_Kojiro – Pode ser só impressão minha, mas estão tentando nos deixar sozinhos?_

_Hannele – Claro que não, afinal de contas você está com a Natasha. – ela torce o nariz._

_Leo – É. Apenas aconteceu de fazermos planos pro nosso último dia no Brasil sem vocês._

_Camila – E apesar de parecer muito conveniente, é uma atitude coletiva totalmente inocente!_

_Shingo – Mesmo sendo estranho, nós achamos bom que vocês voltaram a serem amigos._

_- Quem disse isso? – Kojiro e eu voltamos a falar ao mesmo tempo._

_Pierre – Ken andou nos contando algumas coisas interessantes. – nós dois o fuzilamos com o olhar e ele se encolhe na cadeira – Erramos alguma coisa?_

_Anastásia – Impossível. Minhas teorias nunca falham! – ah cretina!_

_Gabriele – Então a ideia desse circo foi sua? Ana, sua traidora!_

_Molly – Mas qual é o problema? Estão com medo de ficarem sozinhos?_

_Pepe – Ou é porque vão sentir saudade da gente. – todos riem menos o tigre e eu._

_Roberto – Tudo bem pessoal, já chega! Se Kojiro e Gabriele quiserem, podem vir conosco._

_Gabriele – Oh não, eu posso ficar em casa. – empino o nariz – Não quero atrapalhar o passeio!_

_Rivaul – E você Kojiro? Vai ficar em casa ou vai sair? – bando de conspiradores!_

_Kojiro – Bom... Eu disse aos outros que ia ficar com vocês hoje, então eu fico._

_Hannele – Não entendi. Você fica? Não quer sair com nenhum dos grupos?_

_Kojiro – Vou fazer companhia a Gabi. – AI MEU DEUS!_

_Selena – Gabi? – ela se remexe na cadeira, mostrando um sorriso enorme – Voltou a chama-la pelo diminutivo? Antes era só "Gabriele". – precisava cutucar a ferida?_

_Kojiro – Quando ela faz besteira, a gente precisa falar de outro jeito pra que entenda o erro._

_Gabriele – Erro? Eu? – agora ele vai ver – Quanta cara de pau. Você quem foi embora sem ao menos explicar direito o motivo e depois anunciou do nada que ia assumir o Filiam!_

_Kojiro – É, mas você também aceitou ser a líder do Vita._

_Gabriele – Não é a mesma coisa. Elas estão na Série C e aqueles trogloditas são titulares!_

_Inara – Sim, eu fiquei bem surpresa quando soube. – mal prestamos atenção ao comentário._

_Kojiro – Independente da escala dos times, você também quis treinar entre os melhores._

_Gabriele – Mas se fosse com suas mesmas intenções, teria procurado outra universidade._

_Kojiro – Se eu sou tão terrível assim, por que continua perto de mim?_

_Gabriele – Porque é a única cadeira disponível, a menos que a Flora queira trocar comigo!_

_Flora – Estou bem no meu canto, obrigada. – ela ri de lado e continua comendo._

_Kojiro – Posso sair sozinho esta noite então? Você não liga?_

_Gabriele – Fico muito bem sozinha! Por que não chama a Natasha?_

_Alan – O caldo tá engrossando. Devíamos parar eles? – ouço os comentários, mas nem ligo._

_Lui – Deixa assim! Ao invés disso, não preferem apostar em quem ganha essa briga?_

_Juan – Só posso pagar com uma camiseta da loja de esportes. – agora acho que eu ligo._

_Elaine – Vocês dois, calem a boca! – eles se encolhem na cadeira por um momento, e então ela sorri – Aposto na Gabriele. Quem me paga chuteiras novas?_

_Gino – Tá cobrando muito caro. Abaixa esse preço um pouquinho._

_Carlos – Tá legal, já chega! A comida vai esfriar! Vai mesmo tomar conta da Gabi, Kojiro?_

_Kojiro – Vou. – pelo visto ganhei uma nova babá esta noite._

_Carlos – Então assunto encerrado! – todos se calam e os técnicos sorriem de canto – Ei Lena, pode passar a lasanha? Eu quero repetir. – eles sorriem como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Horas mais tarde todo mundo sai, quase ao mesmo tempo. Estou trancada no meu quarto por enquanto, então tudo bem, mas o Kojiro tá muito quieto lá embaixo. O que aconteceu? Será algo de grave? Ele desmaiou? A casa tá sendo roubada e eu não ouço nada? Ou ele realmente saiu? Ah, se o Kojiro me deixou aqui sozinha vou estrangula-lo quando aparecer de novo! Mas e se não é isso?_

_Gabriele – Ele pode estar dormindo... – murmuro sem pensar e viro na cama com os pés para cima e a barriga abaixada – Eu devia ir verificar. As luzes nem estão acesas._

_Por fim, resolvo abrir a porta e atravessar o corredor até descer os degraus e chegar à sala. As luzes do abajur e da televisão são as únicas que iluminam, e o som do aparelho tá baixo. Escanteio o ambiente, mas nem sinal do tigre rabugento. Ele foi ao banheiro? AI MEU DEUS! Que som é esse? Ah, o Kojiro tá deitado no sofá! Oh susto! Ponho a mão no coração por um momento e suspiro com calma, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Depois caminho devagar até o corpo jogado perto de mim._

_Gabriele – Kojiro? – sem resposta – Ei, Ko-ji-ro? – ele continua sem responder, então resolvo me abaixar e percebo que o capitão tem grossas sobrancelhas, mãos largas e um peito forte – Talvez os treinamentos estejam surtindo efeito. – comento sem pensar e acabo rindo._

_A camisa dele é fina e, de novo, está com as mangas arregaçadas. Sua mão esquerda tá sobre a cabeça, escorada no sofá, e a direita em cima da barriga. Ele dorme de boca aberta sem se incomodar, como se não tivesse nenhum problema. Acho que Kojiro pode dormir relaxado. Tem uma família e o melhor grupo de amigos do mundo! Eles se importam uns com os outros e se apoiam. Um dia eu já tive tudo isso também... Pena ter perdido... Mas estou ganhando uma de novo. Eu acho..._

_Kojiro – Gabriele? – ich, ele acordou – O que tá fazendo? – levanto de uma vez._

_Gabriele – Nada! Só tava rindo da sua cara. Sabia que fica engraçado dormindo? – me poupe; que justificativa mais tosca foi essa?_

_Kojiro – Estava me vendo dormir de novo? – ele senta no sofá._

_Gabriele – Não! – quase grito – Vim ver por que estava tão quieto._

_Kojiro – Mas ficou aqui me olhando. – ai, eu sinto vontade de me chutar agora!_

_Gabriele – Por que acha isso? E como eu estaria te olhando "de novo"?_

_Kojiro – Porque você já fez isso uma vez. Não se lembra?_

_Gabriele – Não. – cruzo os braços – Quando aconteceu? Tá alucinado?_

_Kojiro – Não. Isso já aconteceu sim, quando você disse que gostava de mim pensando que eu estava dormindo. – ai merda, eu fiz isso mesmo!_

_Gabriele – Eu disse? – ele consegue ver meu rubor com a luz fraca?_

_Kojiro – Disse sim. – suspiro revoltada por ser pega no flagra e sento ao lado dele – Desiste?_

_Gabriele – De brigar com você? Sim! Tô cansada demais pra isso. – ele ri e se recosta com sua cabeça para trás enquanto dobro meus joelhos e abraço as pernas – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?_

_Kojiro – Claro. – se eu quero contar, melhor ser logo agora, sem olhar na cara dele._

_Gabriele – Por que estava sorrindo naquele dia, no aeroporto?_

_Kojiro – O que? – ele parece se lembrar do momento e então desvia o olhar – Ah, bem... Eu ri porque achei divertido. Não esperava te ver lá, atrás de mim. Nós tínhamos brigado, então imaginei que não queria me ver. Foi engraçado. Você tava suando e corria como uma louca! – acabo rindo._

_Gabriele – Então foi por isso... – murmuro relaxada e caio pra trás também – Pensei que tava tirando sarro de mim, por eu estar lá, preocupada com a sua mudança._

_Kojiro – Preocupada? A última coisa que eu lembro é do Pepe me mandando correr, porque a poderosa rainha do futebol tava furiosa comigo! – nós rimos alto._

_Gabriele – Eu fiquei mesmo brava, mas também queria explicações._

_Kojiro – É... Não devia ter deixado que aquela briga separasse a nossa amizade. Eu devia ter explicado. – o sinto me olhando diretamente; é tenso – É minha vez de perguntar... Por que deu um pontapé no Willem, mesmo depois de eu ter ido embora? – é; realmente tá tenso!_

_Gabriele – Ah... Foi justamente por você ter ido! Rejeitei o Willem por ele ter votado a favor de afastá-lo do time Fuji com a intenção de se promover para a P.M.E., porque contigo por perto os dois iriam sempre acabar brigando e seria difícil manter uma boa imagem e conseguir seu título de técnico. E, no fim, eu descobri por que vocês brigavam tanto. – ele enrijece e eu seguro um riso – É a Natasha a culpada, certo?! Por que o Will a tomou de você quando se mudou para Jyrdan._

_Kojiro – Quem te contou? – encolho os ombros, indecisa em contar – Foi o Ken?_

_Gabriele – Não. Sanae. Oliver disse a ela. – Kojiro volta a olhar pra TV – Vai brigar com ele?_

_Kojiro – Não. Isso não era exatamente um segredo._

_Gabriele – Mas te incomoda eu saber? – ele dá de ombros._

_Kojiro – Tudo bem. Só... – pausa – Você... Ficou brava? – Kojiro parece nervoso._

_Gabriele – Brava? Por que eu ficaria? Não, eu só... – é difícil desmentir que estou com ciúme._

_Kojiro – Mesmo sendo seu parceiro, tinha certas coisas que eu não conseguia te contar._

_Gabriele – Ora, na sua vida particular não tenho direito de me meter._

_Kojiro – Mesmo assim, eu quero te dizer que essa briga com o Willem... Quer dizer, começou sim pela Natasha, mas depois se transformou numa rixa de rivais mesmo._

_Gabriele – É, bem, os dois são cabeças-quente! – nós rimos – Eu invejo a Natasha. – ele me vê com surpresa – Ela tem uma mãe bobinha e um pai ambicioso, e pode ser chata, mas é decidida. Seu talento é notável, tanto no futebol quanto na torcida ou nas passarelas, e os homens caem de joelhos aos seus pés. – suspiro e o encaro com um sorriso – Na reunião das debutantes, ela me disse que em muitas situações as pessoas criam uma personalidade nova só para construírem sua reputação, mas no seu caso não dava pra manter uma pose de santa o tempo todo. Por isso eu a admiro. Nós somos parecidas, de certa forma. Então, no seu caso com o Willem, eu acho besteira fingir que se dão bem, ou brigarem o tempo todo, tudo pelo futebol. Não vale a pena fingir ser uma pessoa que não é!_

_Kojiro – Sim, mas é difícil conviver com o Willem! Ele é insuportável!_

_Gabriele – Porque você tá vendo de um jeito pessimista. Ele te provoca porque você deixa! Se o ignorasse, mesmo no campo, os dois poderiam se comportar como homens numa briga verdadeira, e uma competição saudável e decente. Parecem crianças! – Kojiro ri e eu o acompanho pouco depois._

_Kojiro – É... Talvez eu tenha bancado uma criança mesmo. – passamos um tempo em silêncio, assistindo ao filme meio meloso, até que o braço musculoso dele toca no meu – Gabriele... Você pode me dizer qual o motivo de não ter contado pra ninguém antes sobre o seu passado?_

_E agora? O que eu digo? Ah, quer saber, não suporto mais ficar escondendo essa história!_

_Gabriele – Mesmo Sanae desconfiando quando eu disse que ia naquele programa de televisão por causa do presidente Carlo, porque ele ia me revelar de qualquer maneira e preferia contar todos os fatos pondo minha conta em risco, permaneci quieta. Depois ela ligou pra Camila e ela te avisou._

_Kojiro – Conversei com as duas e elas levantaram algumas suspeitas. Quero saber a verdade._

_Gabriele – Quer? – olho diretamente nos seus olhos e ele se vira para mim – Então eu conto... Fiquei calada todo esse tempo por causa do Carlo mesmo. – puxo o ar – Quando fui deixada no meu primeiro orfanato, o primeiro casal que me adotou era de malandros que cantavam em bares pobres da cidade. Eles queriam me ensinar a roubar, então eu fugi. Procurei outro orfanato mais longe e mais tarde um senhor bem sucedido como médico gostou de mim. Infelizmente, ele tinha o costume de usar seu trabalho pra conquistar várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo e pouco ligava pros pacientes. Um dia eu o denunciei pra uma das amantes e ele me largou em outro orfanato. Assim eu passei de mão em mão. Tinha uma bola de futebol que meus pais me deram antes de morrer. Era um amuleto de boa sorte a meu ver, porque às vezes fazia algumas acrobacias com ela pra ganhar dinheiro nuns dias em que tive fome e vagava pelas ruas. Enfim, antes da técnica me conhecer, meus tios foram se envolvendo num processo: os meus vizinhos não acreditaram na história do veneno de rato e deram uma denúncia de maus tratos. Com medo de ir pra cadeia, meu tio mais velho pediu ajuda ao Carlo para me achar. Meus pais o conheciam, já que eram de uma empresa famosa, e ele se aproveitou das relações financeiras pra pedir que me encontrasse. O presidente concordou a mau gosto, mas no dia em que ele me encontrou eu tava justamente fazendo embaixadinhas num parque e o canalha quis a minha guarda para usar meu talento. Meu tio concordou com o acordo e fez tudo secretamente. Só consegui escapar porque a mamãe me adotou antes e, tecnicamente, como estava morta socialmente, se eles me ressuscitassem para ficarem comigo acabariam encrencados. – pauso para respirar._

_Kojiro – Meu Deus! – Kojiro passa a mão na testa – Mas afinal, por que ficou quieta?_

_Gabriele – Em parte porque tive medo de reviver essa história e minha tia ser envolvida, além de abrirem um processo onde Emília precisaria lutar pela minha guarda. Segundo... Se Carlo quis o meu talento antes, poderia usar a sua influência pra fugir das suspeitas e brigar pela minha posse._

_Kojiro – Não me admira ele estar te perseguindo, mesmo sabendo do seu talento!_

_Gabriele – Carlo Monetti me quer! Eu briguei quando você aceitou ir para Braja porque senti os olhos dele te cercando! Não queria que acabasse preso por um contrato de onde nunca escaparia._

_Kojiro – Mas ele sabe que vou voltar pro Fuji, pra Silja, depois da Copa!_

_Gabriele – Mesmo assim tome cuidado! O safado é esperto... Lembra-se do medo dele?_

_Kojiro – Ah é, você disse que ele tem medo de sangue. Como sabe?_

_Gabriele – Um dia eu estava sentada num banco perto do carrinho de cachorro-quente de um senhor, que vivia perto do último orfanato onde estive. Ele era bacana comigo e naquela tarde deu o maior cachorro-quente que eu já provei pra mim. Acabei espirrando ketchup sem querer nos pulsos, e o presidente tava passando por ali com os seguranças num carro chique, só pra me visitar. – só de antecipação, nós começamos a rir – Precisava ver como o velho ficou nervoso!_

_Kojiro – Ainda não sei como posso usar isso ao meu favor, mas é uma boa ideia._

_Gabriele – Pode ser. – rimos mais um pouco e então suspiramos – A presidenta Kaori deu sua palavra de que ia me ajudar. Ela pode fazer alguma coisa?_

_Kojiro – Não sei, mas toda ajuda é bem-vinda agora. – concordo com a cabeça._

_Nós entramos em um novo clima. Bem agora começou o meu filme favorito: "Ela é O Cara", com a Amanda Bynes. Nós assistimos com atenção, muitas vezes rindo, outras zoando da reação de alguns personagens, até o fim, quando a protagonista tem o seu momento romântico com o jogador bonitão, que é o Channing Tatum. Antes de perceber, tô praticamente jogada em cima do Kojiro. A minha cabeça tá apoiada no braço dele e meu cotovelo direito parado na sua coxa esquerda._

_A emoção do beijo romântico me denuncia e ele ri, olhando pra mim perto do final do filme._

_Kojiro – Por que esse suspiro? Você disse que já viu esse filme mil vezes!_

_Gabriele – Porque eu adoro a história, a Amanda Bynes e o gato do Channing Tatum!_

_Kojiro – "Gato"? – eu aticei o ciúme dele, mas só pra ter certeza..._

_Gabriele – É. Sabia que ele recebeu uma bolsa de futebol para uma faculdade, mas recusou? E também foi estripe, trabalhou como modelo e foi eleito como o homem mais sexy do mundo em 2012. Pena ser casado, e a esposa dele já tá grávida. Pensando bem, Channing não é gato, é um tigre!_

_A cara do Kojiro se contorceu agora. É muito ruim eu estar adorando ver isso? Natasha disse que ia brigar pelo amor dele no mesmo nível, sem trapaça, mas ainda estou em desvantagem se eles continuam namorando. O Kojiro gosta de quem afinal? Por que, ultimamente, nós dois... Talvez os sinais tenham sido equivocados. Posso ter entendido errado, contudo, ele parece gostar de mim._

_Kojiro – Você plagiou a atriz no campeonato? – desperto de repente e olho o fim do filme._

_Gabriele – Por que ela se vestiu de homem? Ora, no final eu fiz foi perder um namorado!_

_Kojiro – Justin mereceu ser chutado publicamente, não acha?!_

_Gabriele – No começo pode ser. Depois fiquei com pena. Ele me avisou o que Will fez contigo._

_Kojiro – Você... Pensou em voltar pra ele? – isso é difícil de responder._

_Gabriele – As meninas me ajudaram a analisar minhas chances com ele. Ainda é mistério._

_Kojiro – Sei... – lá para o final dos créditos, ele se mexe um pouco e chama a minha atenção – Gabi... – ai, meu corpo arrepiado – Você gosta de mim?_

_Gabriele – Como é? – que coragem de perguntar isso do nada!_

_Kojiro – É uma pergunta simples. Você gosta de mim? – abro a boca tentando responder sem sucesso, então ele ri – Minha mãe está certa de que sim._

_Gabriele – Sua mãe disse isso? – a voz tá falhando – E o que você acha?_

_Kojiro – Se realmente está apaixonada por mim... – tomamos fôlego juntos – Eu largo tudo e fico contigo. Termino com a Natasha amanhã mesmo. – mentira!_

_Gabriele – Ah... – meu coração vai sair pela boca, então é impossível falar algo decente sem ao menos gaguejar – É injusto com ela. Foi o que vocês sempre quiseram: ficarem juntos._

_Kojiro – Eu achei isso, até te ver. – pausa – Quando nos conhecemos, eu nunca vi antes uma garota tão malcriada e elétrica como você! Fiquei louco, ansioso pra te conhecer mais. Senti um pouco de esperança na volta da Natasha, porque brigava com ela como se realmente tivesse ciúme e me provocava o tempo todo. – era quase inconsciente – Daí eu quis te provocar também e ver qual a sua reação. Meus irmãos sempre gostaram da sua companhia e ficava feliz em ver vocês brincando._

_Gabriele – Então por que brigou comigo naquele dia em que te contei do acidente de avião?_

_Kojiro – Justin e Natasha tavam namorando! Eu tinha acabado de descobrir, fiquei nervoso!_

_Gabriele – Descontou na pessoa errada. – sento direito e cruzo os braços._

_Kojiro – Sei disso. Desculpe. De qualquer forma, mesmo gostando da Natasha, não é igual na hora em que fico contigo. – ai Deus, ele tá se aproximando – Tava linda no desfile, naquela fantasia._

_Gabriele – Espera! Para por aí! – toco seu peito com a intenção de afasta-lo, mas acabo dando o braço a torcer quando sinto seus músculos – Não pode invadir o espaço de uma garota assim! Vai atravessar a zona de risco! – ele ri – Se fizer isso, vai precisar assumir a responsabilidade!_

_Kojiro – Pode ser, se você me quiser também. Aí eu termino com a Natasha._

_Gabriele – E se eu recusar? Pretende fazer de mim uma amante? – acabamos rindo._

_Kojiro – Diz Gabi. – oh Senhor, com essa voz meiga e esse sorriso de derreter picolé no sol!..._

_Gabriele – Você vai embora amanhã. – sussurro, espremendo as mãos na sua camisa – Como a gente vai dar conta? Relação à longa distância é uma tortura!_

_Kojiro – Ninguém sabe ainda do presidente Carlo. Posso pedir a senhora Matsumoto pra que segure o processo contra ele até o fim da Copa, então vou continuar fingindo te espionar e posso vir ao Rio de Janeiro quando quiser! – é uma ideia meio louca, mas pode funcionar._

_Gabriele – E o Carlo concordaria? E se ele suspeitar de algo?_

_Kojiro – Natasha me ajuda. Ela vai ficar chateada sobre nós, mas não recusaria meu pedido._

_Gabriele – Estaria a usando. A Tasha precisaria de uma justificativa maior._

_Kojiro – Só o fato de o Carlo ter tentando envolver o pai dela já basta! Quando você saísse do time Vita, ele aproveitaria o antecedente dele por suspeita de rapto pra culpa-lo de chantagem!_

_Gabriele – É. Isso deve bastar. – rimos – Bem... Natasha me desculpe, mas... Quero você para mim. Sem restrições, sem desconfiança, nem nada. – ele sorri e, afinal, nós nos beijamos._

_..._

_Inara – Então você e o Kojiro... – confirmo com a cabeça e as meninas vibram._

_Selena – Ah, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Viram? É a magia brasileira!_

_Hannele – Se controla mulher! Vai pegar voo antes de o avião sair! – nós rimos._

_Emília – Eu espero que você, como uma boa menina, se resguarde Gabriele._

_Gabriele – Não se preocupe mãe. Em homenagem ao Roberto, vou comprar um lote grande de calcinhas com os dizeres "eu amo o papai", bem grande! Isso vai espantar qualquer homem._

_Rimos novamente. Estou quase à meia hora me despedindo das meninas e daqui a pouco será a vez dos rapazes. Kojiro e a sua "turma" vão sair num voo paralelo daqui a alguns minutos e ele e a Natasha tão conversando com os garotos já faz um tempo. Ela ficou surpresa quando anunciamos a nossa união, mas não bateu boca. Só sorriu, deu de ombros e disse "a Gabi é tão chata que eu não posso com ela". Talvez tenha sido seu jeito __**doce**__ de dizer "eu desisto de lutar com aquela vadia"._

_De qualquer forma, mesmo com palavrões e escorraços, viramos meio amigas. Ou, como ela e o restante das garotas gostam de chamar, "animigas". A senhora Kaori já foi embora com Justin e o Fórtica, aceitando dar um tempo no processo contra o presidente Carlo. Meu ex e o Willem ficaram aborrecidos quando souberam do meu namoro com o Kojiro, porém, prometeram não contar nada a ninguém. Poucas pessoas estão sabendo, o que não inclui os membros dos outros times._

_Alan – Tente não chorar quando formos embora Gabi._

_Gabriele – Farei um esforço sobre-humano! – embora sege brincadeira, a saudade será real._

_Juan – Quando precisar, você sabe que pode ligar pra gente e mandamos alguém pra cá._

_Gabriele – Idem. Sempre que puder vou mandar umas fotos aqui do Rio._

_Flora – E não se esqueça de sorrir para a foto da prisão! – todos riem e eu reviro os olhos._

_Elaine – Mande também umas lembrancinhas por correio que eu aceito._

_Gabriele – Vocês são muito interesseiros! – dou um peteleco na testa dela._

_Lui – O mais importante são as informações dos treinos. Não se esqueça de mandar!_

_Gabriele – Acha que eu seria capaz de trair meu time enviando relatórios dos treinamentos?_

_Lui – Eu tava falando do Pars. – reprimo um riso – O Iuliano é bom!_

_Karl – Sim. Kojiro teve uma pequena rixa com ele, não é?! – teve?_

_Kojiro – Casualmente. – ele desvia o olhar e analisa Natasha e os outros ao longe._

_Lui – Agora que você vai ficar sozinha aqui, melhor tomar cuidado Gabriele._

_Kojiro – Nisso eu concordo! – o doido se mete do nada – Ele não sabe sobre nós e pode tentar dar em cima de você só pra provocar! Fique longe!_

_Gabriele – Vai dar uma de namorado possessivo agora? – sussurro e ele cora._

_Hikaru – Não pode culpar o homem por ficar nervoso com outro atleta rival em cima de você._

_Yoshiko – E Iuliano é atraente. – Hikaru olha assustado pra ela – Mas ele é! – nós rimos._

_Yayoi – Bem, Gabriele sabe se cuidar muito bem. – concordo com a cabeça._

_Jun – De qualquer forma, o treinador Mendes já vai manter contato com o senhor Ariga para acompanhar seu treinamento. Vamos testar alguns treinos conjuntos e ver se dá certo._

_Jamile – Com todo mundo praticando os mesmos exercícios, a Copa vai terminar em empate!_

_Misaki – Quem sabe. Por enquanto vamos nos esforçar._

_Roberto – Pessoal, hora de embarcar! – ele grita e nós nos aproximamos do resto do grupo._

_Mark – O avião de vocês atrasou Kojiro, então todos vão sair juntos. – Kojiro concorda._

_Emília – Vai mesmo ficar bem Gabriele? – ela tá quase chorando._

_Gabriele – Sim mãe. – sorrio e a abraço, puxando também a tia Talita – Cuide bem dela tio!_

_Mark – Pode deixar! Vou cuidar dos dois, e quando seu priminho nascer, a gente avisa._

_Gabriele – Avisem até antes. Eu quero ver se consigo viajar pra acompanhar o parto._

_Talita – Deixe comigo! Eu mando uma mensagem quando estiver prestes a explodir. – __nós rimos baixinho – Infelizmente precisamos adiar o casamento, mas mês que vem nós voltamos._

___Gabriele – Ok. – sorrio e então sussurro –__ Quem sabe logo não serei eu no seu lugar._

_Talita – Você gostaria, não é?! – suspiro, empolgada, e ela ri – Assim será._

_Roberto – Até breve Gabi. __Cuide-se._ – nós nos abraçamos e termino com Oliver e Sanae.

_Quando ninguém está olhando, Kojiro me dá um beijo de despedida e enfim todos se vão. Em insistência, o senhor Ariga vai me acompanhar de volta para a universidade no seu carro. Antes de sair do aeroporto, percebo a tal Maki com sua equipe de beisebol também indo embora. Coincidência._

_**Fim**_

* * *

**Ah gente, este foi o último capítulo. ^^ Que pena! Mas espero ver todos em breve, no próximo. Na fanfic que vem, Maki e mais alguns outros personagens vão dar uma dor de cabeçazinha na Gabi. Não deixem de conferir. Beijos**


End file.
